House of MAPS
by enchantpens
Summary: A muggleborn Auror and a pureblood Auror are put on a case in the years proceeding the Second Wizarding War to investigate an attack on a muggle as tension between purebloods and muggleborns heighten, however the simple case leads to dark secrets that could tear the magical community apart.
1. Chapter 1

'That was both annoying and exhausting' she thought 'or maybe it was exhausting because it was so annoying'. Either way she was exhausted.

Emily had just been received a Patronus message from the head of the Auror Office, a Horse, from one Mrs Gelinda Greengrass and she was walking down the halls of the Ministry of Magic towards her superiors door. Patronus messages were urgent and important so it was with both trepidation and excitement that she made her way to the door, excitement at finally getting a detail with some danger and trepidation at getting one with too much danger: only fools and Gryffindors didn't fear danger. She knew she had been sidelined lately with her detail guarding Azkaban prisoner, largely for reasons beyond her control but still it frustrated her. She wouldn't have minded so much but guarding Azkaban was both tedious and a mental drain. She didn't so much have to stop the prisoners getting out but stop Dementors getting in, they were drawn to the place and were always likely to turn up when you least expected. They weren't difficult to deal with but doing your rounds and coming across that cold felling then finding them sucking the emotions out of a prisoner, in a desperate attempt to rekindle a time lost, was always harrowing. The act wasn't so harrowing, you grew used to it after a while, it was the way it made her feel; she didn't feel disgust at the Dementor or compassion for the prisoner, she felt righteousness, that they deserved this, and if she wouldn't get in so much trouble she'd turn around and allow the Dementor to suck its soul out: that thought scared her yet she still felt the impulse every time.

She hadn't come across that in this round but still had to endure the inane diatribe of the fallen Death Eaters and the assortment of muggle hater and petty crooks. Keeping the Dementors shut out was easy; getting the prisoners to shut up was the tough part. She bet the Dementors never had to deal with this considering all the prisoners were wallowing in self despair; one could grow use to hearing the insult 'mudblood' and the constant lectures of how she was inferior to them because of her parentage but on an eight hour shift it still wore her down. That's why she was relieved to receive the summons after only two hours of hearing she was 'filth' who didn't her place.

Oak black the door. She knocked and waited to be told to come in. The summons came after a contentious wait. Emily knew Greengrass did that on purpose, she supposed it was to make the persons waiting feel they weren't the most important things she had to do at that moment or to create an ominous atmosphere. She wasn't sure exactly but she knew it was all show.

'Good afternoon, Auror Birch' she intoned politely looking at her over her papers. Gelinda was a pureblood and Emily always felt she carried herself with the assurity that she found all pureblood did, the assurity they belonged. However Gelinda was the pureblood of all purebloods, even though her lineage wasn't as pure as some, her every movement had a purpose of being that screamed this was her rightful place. Everything from her mannered speech, quiet with an authoritive tone that could carry over others shouting, her slow and deliberate movement and piercing judgemental stare, all stated she belonged and brooked no question to it. She was both privileged and ignorant of it. Emily loathed her even as she admired her composed attitude.

'Head Greengrass', she returned slightly inclining her head, 'you summoned me here'

'Indeed I did, and I believe you are the only Auror fit for this job'

'Thank you'

Emily noticed that Gelinda let herself smile slightly. Emily didn't see the joke but she was sure she was about to. Gelinda never let a gesture escape her face unless her wanted you to see it.

"I have received a very sensitive case and it would only be proper if someone of your heritage was to investigate'

' You mean you need the Mudblood to be seen in charge to counter allegations of prejudice'

Gelinda flinched at the word 'Mudblood', purebloods always did which was why she used it.

'However vulgar your language' she said in her most composed voice, soft and mellifluous as always, ' you sum up the situation correctly. The case could be a very sensitive one given the current climate and the Auror office needs to be seen investigating the situation correctly. A muggle-born (she enunciated the word) heading the investigation will help that'

'And I'm the only Mudblood on the team'

This time she didn't flinch but a look of anger did pass her face, more show Emily thought.

'That is hardly my fault. Grey was killed in the line of duty and Harold is no longer fit for work after the curse he was struck with. Any muggleborns in Auror training are at least two years from graduating. So yes you are the only _muggle-born_ Auror we have left."

Emily remained silent, both Peter and Selena had been her colleges. She felt ashamed bringing them up like that.

"The case involves a Muggle-born student at Hogwarts,' Gelinda continued as if she had not just told Emily off, 'the student seems to have become demented in some way and many talk of foul play, that the attack could be related to her blood status. There have been recent rumours of a new Death Eater gang secretly forming inside Hogwarts that may be behind the attack. As to the validity of these rumours I cannot say, that is your job. There are no restrictions on where you take the investigation or the judgement you reach. There is but one cravat; your partner in the investigation is to be Caucasus Rosier'

'Rosier, but Phillips is usually my partner. I work well with Phillips. We have a good relationship. Rosier is barely out of his diapers'

'This point is not up for debate. Rosier needs to get experience and important as it is to have a muggle-born on this case it is just as important to have a pure-blood be seen on it as well. You know the directive from the Minister is unity between the muggle-born and the purebloods; this case may hit at the heart of that tension and we need unity to be seen combating it. In this instance there is no argument, the request comes from the Minister himself.'

'Am I at least the lead on the case?'

'You are the senior Auror, so yes you have the lead. You are to read the case file then converse with Rosier, after which precede how you think best, good day'

With that the meeting was over, already Gelinda had returned to reading her files. Emily felt slightly on the back foot, she usually felt that way at the end of any meeting with the Head of her office. Again she felt the abrupt endings were another technique designed to off put her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Name's Rosier', he introduced himself, 'Caucus Rosier'

Rosier had a high arched stand and dark haughty eyes that seemed to radiant insolence and boredom. His skin was pristine and pale and his robes crisp and clean.

He held out his hand to shake Emily's, but Emily didn't take it. Instead she pushed a file, somewhat awkwardly, into the hand.

She took her seat behind the desk and indicated with her head for Rosier to take the seat opposite.

She introduced herself telling Rosier he'd be working _for_ her in the case, his eyes took on a shade more haughtiness, if that were possible, when she mentioned that, and that the best course of action was for them to both read the case file and meet back in an hour to plot their course of action: Likely they need to talk to the girl first. Rosier interrupted her then to tell her he'd already read the report.

'How have you read the report when I only just handed it to you this second' she ask more aggressively than she intended.

'Gelinda called me into her office an hour ago to tell me I'd be working on the case _with _you' he said, 'I mean you were at Azkaban and it seemed pointless to wait. I'm eager to make a good impression and learn from you'

Of course, she thought, they'd told him first. The Ministry were already writing the narrative, she could see the headlines in the Prophet already.

**RELATIVE OF DEATH-EATER SAVES MUGGLE BORN, EVERYTHING IS FINE NOW**

Well that would be the headline if everything went as planned. If it didn't she could only imagine the article Rita Skeeter could write. However the Ministry didn't see Rita Skeeter writing this story, most likely that patsy like Hannah Abbott; They'd write anything if it helped with pureblood and muggle relations; All for the greater good of Magic unity.

'Then it's best that you take your lunch break now" she said, 'first rule you need to learn is 'eat when you can'. Aurors have long hours and you always need your energy. Dismissed.'

'Shall I meet you at St Mungo' he asked as he began to rise'

'No, meet me in the Atrium, I'll give you a brief outlay of the direction and we'll go together'

Rosier left. She was already on the back foot; she didn't need him talking to the victim before she did. She opened the file and began to read the report.

A girl found out of her mind. Missing for 4 hour before discovered. Muggle born. No visible scars on her body. Secret organisation of students imitating Death Eaters.

She knew the direction they wanted the case to go in already. She and Rosier were to discover a couple of isolated student with extreme pureblood views who had attack this girl: the Ministry would show it was tackling extremists while also denying that there is any pernicious ideas running through the magic community; Just a couple of loners, nothing more to see here.

Is this why they brought Rosier on the case before her, to make sure she came to the right conclusion? She couldn't trust Rosier she decided and she needed to get ahead in this case if she was to dictate the investigation. It may well turn out their story was correct but she wasn't going to play their game. She'd heard about the increasing rise of attacks on Muggleborns at Hogwarts. They'd been dismissing them for a while as general shenanigans among students, everybody excepted they were likely to get hit by a jinks at some point during there time at Hogwarts, she certainly had, but the rise among attacks to Muggleborns had got a bit too much recently to dismiss. Now they needed someone to blame and the fewer people the better, this new Death Eater group had suddenly become the answer they'd been looking for. They could turn a potential tragedy into a success story. Instead of admitting there had been a backlash by the magic community at the muggleborn initiative and pureblood ideology was on the rise, they could pawn it off on a few individuals. And if those individuals happened to be the sons and daughter of Death Eaters, all the better. Just a few shunned families teaching a dying view and maybe these poor souls are angry with their parents being locked up; they could still be rehabilitated. Better yet we have the pureblood nephew of two know Death Eaters helping capture these derelicts, so as you can see purebloods aren't all bad. Magical Unity at its best. Fuck, when had the Auror's office become a political arm of the Ministry. She had been given free reign on the case and needed to keep it that way.

Before meeting up with Rosier she had already sent an owl to Headmistress McGonagall and a plan to the Obliviator department with an order to send a memory specialist to St Mungo's; She knew that Hogwarts was their only definite destination and she trusted McGonagall to tell her the truth, while she surmised a failed memory charm was the most likely cause of the girls addled mind.

She found Rosier waiting by the fountain as she ran up to it. So much for being on the front foot, she was five minute early and already she was late. He, standing there, looking bored in his crisp wizard robes, she hastily shoving papers into her bag running towards him; She had hoped to be first, looking all impressive. However she had already made some moves so she wasn't that far behind. Before he could greet her she starting to explain their next move, she had called in an Obliviator to help reclaim the girl's memory, and then they'd question her best they could to ascertain her state of mind and see if there was any improvement. After, on to Hogwarts to validate this new Death Eater group. Rosier agreed with this direction, had he already thought of the memory charm, she thought she was being so clever with that idea, or was his aloof demeanour disguising ignorance. He offered no further suggestions so maybe he hadn't thought of it, but he was the junior on his first real case so it wasn't unexpected he'd be ready to follow.

There was Alice Longbottom, surely Emily thought, that must be her and that must be Frank Longbottom: she had heard of their story, of course, she had gobbled it up. The story was both about Auror's and Harry Potter; Neville Longbottom, their son was a good friend of Hermiones', or so she'd heard. Their story had struck her when she had heard it the first time, both Aurors had been kidnapped by Death Eaters after the fall of Voldermort and they had tortured them into insanity as the Death Eaters tried to get information, but then it had turned into a prurient fascination. Why had the Death Eaters chosen the Longbottoms? Had it been because they were both Aurors and members of The Order of the Phoenix? The revelation about Voldermort's Horcruxes made it obvious why they'd thought Voldermort still alive. Although it was widely believed he had never told any of his followers; Maybe Bellatrix really had been special to him or maybe he'd made vague reverences to him immortality and she, and her compatriots, were the only ones to believe him, it was always suggested Bellatrix had been in love with Voldermort, although maybe that just made the story all the more lurid. She hated thinking about Bellatrix Lestrange.

Now looking at Alice and Frank Longbottom in their old age sitting on those clean surgical beds, she felt ashamed that she had treated these people's tragedies with nothing more than morbid curiosity. She saw that Alice Longbottom had pinned hundreds of pieces of paper, no, as she looked closer, they were bubble gum wrappers, on to a corkboard. Why had she done that? As Emily was looking at the wrappers Mrs Longbottom caught her eye and smiled at her, it was a smile of recognition like they knew each other and Alice had been waiting for her to come. For half a second Emily almost believed it, that they did know each other, yet that was ridiculous they had never meet before. Somehow she still questioned that assumption; that smile had seemed so genuine. More likely it was something Mrs Longbottom had learned to fake over the years, she probably greeted everyone that way. Yet it would be a kindness to her son who could believe his mother recognised him every time he visited; was that smile the real Alice Longbottom, her warmth, her kindness shining through a mind that was addled beyond repair or just mimicry.

She looked away from the smiling woman and continued following the Healer up the row of beds, each with their own occupant. She asked how many make a full recovery, the healer replied "Some". They arrived at the last bed in the corner, the Obliviator was already here she could see (good), she thanked the Healer asking not to be disturbed and pulled back the curtain were she and Rosier entered. The Obliviator was sitting over the girl extracting memories from her mind; a white wispy substance swam from her forehead into the wand. The Obliviator looked up, breaking the stream of light and bottling it, he was of a middling age with a hefty beard covering most of his face except his eyes, which looked concerned. She looked at Rosier whose eyes had followed the bottle of memory to the counter, there were two other bottled memories waiting already.

'I have something important to tell you' he said as way of introduction, in his deep slow voice, 'would you rather hear it now or question the girl first?'

Emily took the lead; she asked if it would be more pertinent to know before or after. He offered it would probably be better before but it made no difference either way, he was happy to wait. Emily allowed that it would be better if he told them before, as she didn't want to keep him. It was no trouble either way he offered but began to tell them anyway.

'You were right to call in the Obliviator office in this', he said, 'although I don't suppose you knew the full extent of the situation. This girl has indeed had her mind addled by a misused memory charm but, and this is hard to fathom, this girl has had so many memory charms performed on her its hard to tell when her mind was damaged originally'

"How many?' Rosier asked lazily

"Memory charms? It's hard to say. There does seem to be many gaps in her memory but I'd need more time'

"When, when did the memory charms start, may I ask?' Emily piped in.

'The mind isn't a clock, it's hard to say. Really I've only just started my investigation, I'd need more time with the patient to ascertain the scope of damage to her mind'

'You've already started I see' Rosier said, graciously indicating the bottles with the merest wave of his fingers.

'Yes, I've been working on these most recent memory charms in the last hour. I believe I've extracted as much of the lost memory as is possible. The charmer was proficient if not spectacular with the charm, so there is some useful information'

'How much time would you need to work on the rest of the memories?' Emily asked'

'A day, maybe two' he replied.

'It seems you've done good work here, Mr?'

"Oh, forgive my manners, Gandymade' he said holding out his hand to shake Emily's and Rosier's.

'You've done well here. If we decide to proceed you'll be the first person we think of. Just one more question; were all the memory charms performed by the same wand?

'Um, no I don't believe so, no' he pinioned clumsily.

The Obliviator reluctantly took his leave. Rosier looked at the bottles then to Emily. She couldn't quite puzzle out what those gaunt arrogant eyes were trying to say and it worried her. What was he thinking, what had Greengrass told him? What was his directive? She wasn't sure if she could trust him. She knew it made her sound paranoid and maybe she was a little, but she'd had partners and cases taken away from her before. Rosier was a pureblood and she needed to watch him.

She glanced to see if there were still 3 bottles, did Rosier see that? She took a chair and placed it by the side of the bed so that she was nearer to the memories and indicated for Rosier to take a seat opposite. She asked him what he thought the memories would hold; he said he couldn't be sure. Then they took to questioning the girl. They asked her what her last memory was, she didn't answer. They asked her many questions, to much futility. Sometimes she would mumble and sometimes she would say the word 'Map' over and over, but not as if responding to any question. After a while Emily decided to call it quits, this was going nowhere. She decided they take the memories back and look them over at a Ministry pensieve.

'Have you ever been inside a memory before' Emily asked Rosier as the entered the pensieve quarters in the Obliviator department.

Rosier curtly said he had. They signed in at the desk; the wizard asked if they wanted to take the pensieve away. Emily said they'd view it in the room.

'Good' the wizard at the desk said,' it so much bloody paper work'

They both signed in and entered the pensieve room. It was a circular room made of stone with a pensieve in the middle grown from the floor. Six further pensieves surrounded the room like a clock, each with stone partitions to give some privacy but not enough for Emily's taste. The ceiling perpetually bewitched to reflect a clear night sky. The room looked ancient but she knew it to be a replica of an old ruin found on the grounds Hogwarts was founded created not 10 years ago from some old drawings. Why they had recreated site when the pensieves had worked fine for centuries, she couldn't say, some believed it helped with magical confluence or something like that. It all seemed memories of lost memories to her.

The Room was empty but still she didn't like using the centre one, even though some said it was the strongest, it wasn't private enough for her. Instead they took the middle left.

'Are these in chronological order', Rosier asked.

Emily shrugged, 'the mind instead a clock,' she said smiling.

She poured the memory, sliver liquid, in the vial into the basin. It shimmered for a second and she glanced at Rosier, he was looking at the memory forming in the basin.

'This your first time' she asked

'No, you know the Auror training' he replied curtly.

She did know that, why had she asked such a stupid question. She realized she meant is this the first time in a tampered memory. She assumed it was; for a second she felt like not warning him.

"You ever been in a tampered memory? Its can be very eerie. You sure you want to come?

"I'm here to learn.'

"Stay close, don't wander. They'll be a lot of darkness; it can feel like it's consuming you. It can't. You can leave at any time; remember it is just a memory. Breath, steady and slow. If you can handle it, keep your eyes open. Look out for small objects in the darkness, these can seem insignificant items that the charmer wouldn't think to erase but held a resonance in the persons mind that it echoes loud enough to be visible even in an erased mind. It can be something key they identify a room by or something in their past that the other person doesn't grasp. It's these little things a general memory charm can miss, especially. Also keep your nose open; smell can be the most evocative sense. You ready?"

Rosier nodded. Emily picked up the first bottle and poured it into the pensieve. The silvery airy liquid swirled around in the basin turning into cool glass. She peered in the pensieve and saw the girl walking down a hall of Hogwarts. Emily looked up at Rosier and for some reason she couldn't put her finger on smirked at him before diving headfirst into the glassy substance. She felt a lurch as she was sucked into the memory and fell through the silvery substance, cold against her body, and found herself standing next to the girl. The next moment Rosier was standing next to her appearing out of thin air like a figment of her imagination. She spared him a moment's glance before returning to the girl. Her name was Tuppence Milton, this girl looked the same age as the one Emily had at St Mungo's. This must have been the last memory stolen from her, less than a week old. Here Emily saw a scrawny girl, small for her 13 years, and lonely pale as if she'd rarely played out with the other kids. She walked with a twitchy nature as if she were afraid. The hall was empty but still she walked up against the wall hunched over with her head down as if to go unnoticed, yet all it did was make her stand out all the more.

The wall slowly began to fade into dark mist.

"Stay calm, the dark can seem infinite", Emily said tentatively, "and keep your eyes open"

Slowly they followed the pale frail girl into the darkness. Instead of the walls the girl pressed up against the dark, trod on the darkness and looked into the darkness, Rosier and Emily followed. There was a window up ahead, Emily pointed it out and told Rosier to 'pay attention'. When they reached the window all Emily saw was another layer of nothing. She looked at Rosier and he shook his head back. Suddenly the girl fell down rigid: hit by a spell the body binding curse or stunner, not the stunning spell or the memory would have ended.

The girl's body was picked up by people who faces Emily couldn't see, they were like shadows in the dark; she knew they were there even if she couldn't see them. Three, there was three shadows she could sense. Emily noticed the girl starting to blur. Shit, the memory was ending and she had gained nothing useful. She began to look around more frantically. Followed the girl as she began to flicker into the darkness. There it was; what the fuck was that? A U-bend. What the spit shitting –fuck was she see a U-bend for. And that was it the memory was over and she found herself looking at Rosier cross the pensieve. He looked slightly strained.

"Rosier, you Ok', Emily ask.

'I'm well', he replied,' just the darkness. What if you got stuck in there?'

Emily reached over and patted him on the shoulder. She was never very with this comforting stuff; she always felt like a puppeteer who was puppeting her own body into an action that held no emotion behind it, an empty mimesis of a real person. However she learnt long ago that if you did the action people would interpret their own meaning to it. It also meant something to be touched, like the untouchables in her father's country, just being touched meant the person didn't repulse you, and that meant something even if she understand it.

'See anything?' Emily asked.

As taciturn as ever, Rosier shook his head, his composure returned. Already his haughty air was back.

'I saw a U-bend', she returned, 'it's not much. The only thing it tells us is that she was taken to a toilet. What, there are 50 toilets at Hogwarts? We don't know if it was the Boy's or Girl's. We don't know if the toilet was significant or just a convenient location. It's hard to say if she was carried far in the memory. It's not much to go on.

"Ironically this is a good read', Emily Continues, 'normally they're not half as informative. Don't look at me like that. You've never been inside a modified mind; those things are like deciphering a dream, all subconscious clues cryptic as fuck. This was just your standard obliviate spell, nothing fancy. The Obliviator did well extracting what he could, having her be visible isn't that usual. It told us a lot, a lot about her. You see the way she pressed against the wall with her head down, she looked like she's been traumatised. My guess is that she been attacked before, and more than once. She was expecting an attack.'

'Rosier, tell me what you saw!'

Emily wanted to see how clever Rosier was and if he was working with her on this case. Anyway newbie's needed practise and she supposed she was mentoring him, in a way.'

"I saw a lonely girl', Rosier started, 'an awkward child. She doesn't have many friends or any at all. She doesn't go out much. It was the middle of day yet the halls were empty, either she was skipping lunch or class. I saw a girl avoiding people. The most likely reason is she is being bullied, maybe by her own house. This happens sometimes with muggles, they're never able to acclimatise properly to the wizarding world. Kids pick up on it, especially weird kids like her.

'You think she's a weird kid!'

'Yes', he said unabashedly, ' I read the report and it stated she regularly visited the hospital wing. By all account she was an ill child. Kids pick on the odd ones, maybe its not right but that's how it is.'

'Your right', she reluctantly accepted, 'it does seem like there was something wrong with her before she came to Hogwarts or something happened very shortly after she started. And that probable was the reason she was targeted. It still doesn't mean it wasn't a blood status attack, it could just mean it became her instead of another Mudblood'

Rosier offered no argument.

Again the silvery substance was poured in the basin with Rosier and Emily plunged right in.

The memory was very similar. Again the girl was walking down a hall, yet it was night and she was in her undergarments. What was she doing out so late? Then a mist filled the air. Emily could hear muffled voices but couldn't make anything out. Then the mist cleared and the girl was in a bath. She had a placid look on her like she was performing in a play. Emily knew instantly this was a modified memory, the surrounding where vague and un-detailed where the bath was solid. This was the work of a novice student, probably 3rd or 4th year. Clearly they had been using her to experiment with their memory charms. She felt water on her ankles yet when she looked back at the bath it hadn't overflowed. There the memory ended and she and Rosier found themselves back on the floor in the pensieve room.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Emily apparated into Hogsmeade village, outside the Hogs Head, of course she came her it what she associated most with Hogsmeade. She enjoyed the Three Broomsticks, there butterbeer was certainly better, but the Hogshead had such history; she had always loved going there and imagining Dumbledore's Army first meeting wondering if she sat where Hermione had sat and given her speech against the Ministry. She had also seen the picture of Arianna, Dumbledore's sister, and wondered if the passage to Hogwarts still existed, she doubted it and she had too much reverence to pull it back. She also like how going to the Hogshead was little rebellious, it appeared to the part of her that loved disobeying. She admitted it but she hated doing what she was told. There was always this slight compulsion in her to do exactly what she was told not to. There had been this time, during her first year, that she had seen the 3rd years practicing on a Boggart. She didn't even want to try tackling the Boggart and had only wondered past by accident that was until the DADA teacher had come out and told her she wasn't suppose to be prying and this magic was too advanced and dangerous for a 1st year. She'd only been interested before but now she had to see the Boggart. During lunch she snuck into the classroom, crept to the closet and opened it. She waited only long enough to hear the sound of something scuttling before she ran screaming from the classroom. Why had she done that? She couldn't really remember, all she remembered was being terrified but defiant; she had done it because someone said she shouldn't. Sometimes she thought she only became a witch to spite expectation, like something intrinsic inside her reacted to the expectation she would be a muggle; it simple said 'don't tell me I'm going to be a muggle, I'm going to be a witch'. Now that she was older she had learnt to curb it, she still had that compulsion to defy but she learnt long ago that doing the opposite of what someone tells you still lets that person control you, as all you become is a reaction to that person. No she made her own choices based on her own opinion and morality; if it so happened to coincide with what someone was telling her then so be it. It was still her choice.

The chill of morning air gusted about her and she picked up her pace to the castle. There it was over the horizon, the turrets of Hogwarts. She hadn't been back here since she graduated and still it had the presence to awe her: She still remembered the first time the first time she saw Hogwarts, travelling across the lake, it had seemed so scary yet now it felt like coming home.

She made her way down the lane toward the gate. She ran into her old teacher, Professor Vector. He congratulated her on becoming an Auror. Emily blushed at the praise, she'd always like Professor Vector and somehow it felt odd meeting as equals but still somehow slipping back into the teacher student dynamic. Emily told Professor Vector she was here about the case of the addled muggle girl. Professor Vector told her how upset everyone had been and what a shocking case it was, hoping she would solve it soon.

She thanked professor Vector and asked him what the password was to Headmistress McGonagall office. She had been on her way to the staff office and was grateful to have run into Professor Vector as there were more than a few teachers she'd rather not run into; she hadn't always been a model student to put it lightly.

The old stone gargoyle, still as ugly as ever, there was something comforting in how little Hogwarts changed. She had stood looking at it ugly mug more than once in her youth. She gave the password and the stairwell appeared.

She knocked on the door, although McGonagall would already know she was coming, and waited to be granted entrance. It hadn't changed much, maybe a few trinkets here and there. She looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore who gave her a mischievous wink and she suppressed back a naughty smile.

McGonagall looked up from her desk and gave her a severe look. She always had a way of making you feel you were in trouble. She guessed that must have registered on her face and McGonagall noted it.

'There's no need to look so guilty, I'm not about to tell you off' McGonagall said rather more severely than someone who wasn't scolding you, 'I'm pleased to see you, the circumstances not withstanding'.

Emily greeted her in turn. McGonagall offered her a ginger biscuit, as way of showing her this was a friendly meeting.

McGonagall looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore rather curtly.

'Now that your no longer a student', she said, 'I can tell you, I always hate the way he winks at students. He thinks I don't notice. Oh, it's not just you; he does it with everyone. Completely undermines my authority, as if he didn't know how hard the job already is.'

McGonagall smiled at her and Emily smiled back. Now feeling more comfortable the conversation flowed more freely. Emily asked how the Quidditch team had been going. She had been a beater on the Ravenclaw team for the 4th and 5th year before dropping out to concentrate on her studies. However she still retained an interest. Ravenclaw had won it only once since her departure.

It was odd talking to McGonagall almost as an equal. Not really equals, she felt more like an aunt now rather than a parent.

'Congratulations on becoming an Auror', McGonagall offered graciously

'Thank you'

'I must say a lot of the staff were pleased to hear it'

'You sound surprised'

'Pleasantly. It was never your talent, just your… '

'…Perspicacity'

'Indeed. I dare say many thought you more likely to end up in Azkaban than guarding it. But most, once their hair had grown back, thought highly of you.'

"Is this the Mudblood thing'

'Yes. You drove most teachers to despair', she laughed, 'and me too. We had no idea what to do with you. We tried reasoning, ordering you and disciplining you but nothing worked. In the end we just had to let you get on with it. Now that you have grown up can I ask why? Why you persisted?

'I suppose I used 'Mudblood' because I was told not to'

'Is that all, all that agro because you are obstinate?'

'Not completely. I liked making people uncomfortable. No one likes talking about it – the blood status – like Voldermort never happened. I read a transcript of a speech given by Hermione Granger to the Wizengamot; in her speech she talks about her blood status during the Voldermort regime. If all they'd let her be was a Mudblood then she'd be a Mudblood and proud. Everyone pretends it doesn't matter any more but more than once I heard people call me a Mudblood. At the time I didn't know what it meant, but once I did I wasn't going to let anyone insult me with it again. If Hermione Granger was proud to be a Mudblood then so was I. "Mudblood and Proud"'

'Well said'

'Headmistress', Emily changed the subject, 'I need to get a layout of the school. What's has been the atmosphere? The culture.

'Tense. As you may know the Ministry has been getting a lot more involved in the running of Hogwarts and social programs. Many teachers have become discontent with the interference from Ministry. You may or may not have been aware of it during your time at Hogwarts but it has subtly increased over the years. You know Professor Binns has been replaced as History of Magic teacher'

"How do they replace a ghost? What does Professor Binns do now?'

'Oh, he still turns up for every class but there aren't any students there to listen, no one is sure if he's noticed yet or not'

'Anyway', McGonagall went on, 'While the new teacher classes are more lively than the last what she teach is nearly on the level of poppycock taught in a divination lesson. I worry to speak up too much least I am replaced.'

'The parents and students would never allow that, you are the school, it wouldn't be the same place without you'

McGonagall took a handkerchief out of her draw and dapped the corner of her eyes.

'That's very kind of you but Hogwarts would go on without me, as it did when Dumbledore left. However if the school will survive further interference from the Ministry is hard to say. Although on some levels the interference from the Ministry is having the stated effect on another a seething undercurrent of resentment it festering between Muggle and Purebloods wherever initiative seems to have the opposite effect of creating unity.'

'Now you may or may not know that the Chamber of Secrets has been accessible for some time now. One has only to hiss at the snake on the tap before it will open, of which we have one Mr Weasley to thank for.'

Oh, Emily knew about that little secret, it had become common knowledge in her senior year at Hogwarts. Students used the room to host parties; it had only just started to become a tradition by the time she was leaving. There was the Yule Ball before everyone went home for Christmas vacation, god that was where she had lost her virginity; Robert Filch, he was such a Hufflepuff but then that's what she had liked about him. It was a shame the staff had found out about it.

"I take it by that smile that you do know", McGonagall continued, "Well, I can tell you the Chamber has become a secret again; it has completely vanished"

"What do you mean it's disappeared? Are you sure the student aren't covering it up with a spell"

"Mrs Birch, do you take us for complete fools. We knew about the parties almost from the beginning. You simple cannot organise that many students in this castle without the staff becoming aware. We allowed it because it didn't become too much, and no one was getting hurt. We were in contact with the head boy and girl to keep it so. Any behaviour that went too far and your proclivities would have come to an abrupt end, I can tell you.'

"This is different, no student as far as we can tell is using the chamber any more. A spell is indeed concealing it but I cannot say which. My educated guess would be a fidelius charm: An immensely complex spell that only a student who excels in charms could perform and not one below NEWT level. The chambers have now been closed for 4 years. Either the person who cast it has left or we are looking at an very talented witch or wizard.'

'A fidelius charm', Emily queried, 'that's interesting. Can I ask more about Mrs Milton, what type of student was she? Did she have any enemies?'

"A troublesome young girl', McGonagall said briskly, "not unkind as I understand it but a terrible memory. Perpetually forgetting instructions, never handing in homework and forever getting lost. She was in detention more that any other student and more than one teacher came to me with concern about her progress. There was talk of holding her back and I dare say if she had continued on she would not have past her OWL's. I say this not to be unkind but to give you a truthful picture. She was nice girl, friendly but she didn't have any friends; Shy, a little shy for her own good.'

'As to enemies, Miss Birch, she had many and none. As far as I can tell no one disliked her as such. However she cost her house many points and contributed none. I'm not proud of my House but she came something of a pariah among Gryffindors. The point system is supposed to create unity among students and the pride they take in their houses makes them work harder and look out for each other. Occasionally it can have the opposite effect.'

McGonagall left it there but she looked troubled. Emily could see the strain on Minerva's face, how much she cared about Hogwarts. She had given over half her life to this school.

"Do you think it likely her fellow Gryffindors attacked her?'

'No, Mrs Birch, I do not think that poorly of my students'

'Headmistress, I should tell you this while my partner isn't here, Rosier, a pureblood who you probably remember from his time here. I want the truth from you and I want to give you the truth. The Ministry wants me to find a rouge neo death eater group in the school to blame for the attack but I don't think that is the whole truth.'

'Why would the Ministry', McGonagall queried, 'want to find muggle hatred in the school when it is doing everything to promote unity and stamp it out.'

'They haven't said it, explicitly, but I think it comes from the top. Shacklebolt use to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, you knew him'

'Not as well as you assume. The Order was a secret organisation with many of the members unknown to each other; Kingsley and I hardly sat around and had coffee every weekend. Since then Kingsley and I have had little dealings with each other. I can tell you only the impression I got from him. He is not a cruel man, neither vengeful and he was a man of good intentions. The question I'd ask is why he is intent on discovering a death Eater cult within the walls of Hogwarts. Kingsley never struck me as duplicitous.'

'Because if you want to show you're de-gnoming the garden people need to see a few Gnomes fly. They want a scrap goat. They need to show they are tackling the problem while showing there isn't a big problem'

'And what is the problem, Miss Birch, exactly?'

'The institutionalised Hatred of Muggles'

'"The institutionalised Hatred of Muggles" – are you saying I oversee a school designed to discriminate against muggleborn children'

'It's not designed but for all intense purposes the enables and condones it by subtly ignoring the problem'

'Indeed'

'You wouldn't understand. During my time here I heard muttering and slights of Mudblood'.

'Yet somehow you managed to overcome a few harsh words to become an Auror'

'You don't understand what its like to be muggle entering the wizard world to have to suppress part and give up that world…'

'…I fail to see…'

'…you just couldn't understand, _Minerva_'

A sharp look struck across McGonagall's face, which brought Emily to silence, surprised to find herself almost shouting. Then McGonagall turned away as sorrow grew on her lips and eyes. Somehow Emily knew she had crossed a line, and it wasn't just because she'd been rude to her former teacher. McGonagall whispers 'Leave' and Emily did so immediately.

Leaving McGonagall's office she noticed a tiny boy (had she ever really been that small) looking slightly, as in completely, perplexed; muggle she thought, remembering that bewilderment. She gave him a reassuring smile which he returned before he realised she was some strange adult and tentatively shuffled away from her as some vague memory of "stranger danger" kicked in, she imagined. He had the concept of danger that only the innocent could imagine shuffling away from could protect them from, a frown crossed her face; she couldn't remember ever being that innocent.

Down at the gates Rosier waited impatiently as Emily walked up to him.

'9 am you said!', he glared at her, 'its 9:15 and you're coming from the castle. I thought we were working together? Yet you're setting up meetings behind my back and deliberately inviting me late.'

'Its not exactly what you think, Ok Rosier," Emily said calmly, raising her hands, 'I admit I did invite you late; I wanted to make a statement by being here first. It undermined me when you were given the case first and I wanted you to know you're not in charge. It wasn't just that though. Sometimes its best we don't talk to everyone together, when we come at them two to one the suspects feels like their being ganged up on. It puts them on the defensive and they're less open. I consider McGonagall a friend and I wanted to catch up, I felt she would be more open in an informal setting. If McGonagall feels Hogwarts is under threat she'll defend it. I didn't need you here until now. But I should have told you that instead of playing games.'

Rosier seemed to accept Emily's apology, well by the time she had stopped talking he seemed as bored as usual. She told him what her and Professor McGonagall conversed over, about Tuppence Milton character, the chamber of secrets. She told him about a connection she had made about the U-bend. Was he aware of Moaning Myrtle? In the bathroom where the chamber is located there's a U-bend that Moaning Myrtle lives in. In the end all the lonely kids end up crying to Moaning Myrtle, that's why the U-bend was visible in the erased memory.

"There's something I need ask you", Emily began, "you were a Slytherin when you were here five years ago. What were the Slytherin's feelings about the Chamber of Secrets.'

'Truthfully; anger", he stated nonchalantly, "the chamber was Slytherin's legacy, if it belonged to any house it was Slytherin. There was talk about taking it back but mostly it was just bluster. We felt usurped of our heritage, all the other houses were hosting parties in Slytherin's Chamber and we weren't even invited.'

"Ahh,' she said in a mock sympathetic voice while pulling a sad face, 'the poor Slytherins, always left out.'

She smiled at him as they made their way up the steps to the front door. Rosier scowled back, however that just made Emily smile all the more widely.

She suggested they split up, she'd go see old Myrtle and he should go sweet talk with his pureblood bros.

Walking down these halls the sense of being back over whelmed her. She felt giddy. It was odd, not all her time here was a happy one but being back filled her with immense joy. There was the tapestry with the hidden staircase. And look out there, its Hagrid's Hut; should she go see him, she wasn't really sure if they were friends or not. She had bugged him for years to get any tid-bits about her hero Hermione and Hagrid sure could tell some great stories about her adventures but she was never really sure if Hagrid actually like her or not. At that age you're never really aware how people responded to you, you were too caught up in experiencing the world.

Seeing Myrtle really brought back the worst period at Hogwarts. It was during her 5th year after her father died. After that she had withdrawn herself from everyone, she dropped out of the Quidditch team (she told everyone she wanted to concentrate on her OWL, which was true to a degree) and she lost a lot of friends, or more a lot of friends became acquaintances. That was when she got so lonely and stumbled upon Myrtle and confided in her. For some reason she found it easier talking to Myrtle, perhaps because she was dead it didn't feel real but it helped. Even though she isolated herself she still left with a few close friends. She had met her best friend Amy Von Hustle at Hogwarts and they were still close.

She smiled remembering how they had meet. At the start of the second year at Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey called an assembly for all the girls to talk about their oncoming periods. Madam Pomfrey had explained there were two ways to deal with your menstrual cycle, one was to perform a never ending absorbing charm on a piece of cloth, the other to brew a potion to stop it. She had recommended that for at least the first year all the girls have natural menstruation, as it was better for their development. She had said that if any girl couldn't master the charm before their first bleeding they should come to the hospital wing and she'd hand them out. As the charm was so advanced that meant every girl went to see Madame Pomfrey every month without fail. She had ended up syncing with two other girls, one was Amy and the other was, oh what was her name again, Batilda! After a few months, to Emily's mortification, WN had started calling them blood sisters. It was the most embarrassing time of her life; Batilda would shout it at her or Amy whenever they passed in the halls or across the great hall at meals. However one good thing came out of it; it was how her and Amy had bonded. Making fun of Batilda became their favourite pastime, they even took the moniker "blood sisters" ironically for their group name, although they whispered it too each other in private and not across halls.

There was that time during 4th year when she and Amy had grown so embarrassed by Batilda's actions that they decided they were going to change their cycle. Surprisingly they did it, during every lunch they'd tell themselves to hold it in, they repeated it when they meet after classes and Emily said it in her head before she went to bed, imagining Amy saying it too. They both managed to delay their periods for a week. They'd never have to hear Batilda shouting 'blood sisters' again, or so they thought. When they saw Batilda again she had asked were they last month and they explain their cycle had changed unexpectedly. She looked so crest fallen when Emily and Amy told her they felt guilty, almost. However their reprieve didn't last long. Within three months Batilda had somehow managed to re-sync her cycle. How had she even found out Emily's and Amy's new times? Let alone how she had changed her own. She went back to hollering "blood sister" as a way of greeting but Emily decided it was too much to take. Emily had went straight to Madam Pomfrey and told her she wanted to brew the potion to stop her bleeding. Madam Pomfrey showed her once how to brew it and gave her a list of books to help. It took Emily months to master it but all the late nights and exploding potions were worth it to never again be greeted with the phrase 'blood sister' in front of your whole class. From then on every month Emily and Amy would click their glasses, full with the potion, to the toast of "blood sisters'. They still toasted each other that way with every drink of butter beer or fire whisky even now.

After returning to the Ministry Emily questioned Rosier on what he had found out from the Slytherins. Rosier told her they were reluctant to talk to an Auror even if he was an alumnus. He told her he got a sense of resentment and distrust towards the Ministry (Emily snickered at that) from some of the students. The first years had been a bit more loose with their tongues revealing some of the older student left their dorms at night. It seemed none of the student knew Tuppence well; the 3rd years shared a class but none of them really spoke to her and they said she missed a lot of classes. The general consensus was that she was withdrawn and a bit strange.

What had Emily expected an immediate confession. It gave a general view of the school. There were 9 3rd year Slytherins, 5 boys, 4 girls, who were the most likely suspects, although she suspected it ranged further. She asked Rosier what he'd found out about the Chamber of Secrets and he became coy.

'Out with it, Rosier', she demanded.

'I didn't learn this today and don't tell anyone I told you but in my 6th year the students of Slytherin took back control over the Chamber. A group of Students performed a Fidelius charm on it so no one but the Slytherins could use it'

'That's when the Death Eater group started?'

'Your summation is that Slytherins made a secret society and then the very next day they started torturing muggles, bravo you've solved the case'

'Alright no need to get sarcastic'

'So what exactly did they do in the Chamber? If you weren't torturing mudbloods'

'Just what ordinary kids did, have parties. Get together and talk about things in private'

'You sound like you were part of the organisation'

'It wasn't really an organisation; we didn't have any directives or rules. You just got together sometime, snuck in some food, a bit of butterbeer and the occasional firewhisky. We used to duel, help some of the younger students get ahead or stop them lagging behind. It was a basic community group'

'So who performed the fidelius charm and who was the secret keeper?'

'I have no idea. I received a piece of paper with the location on and suddenly I could see it. That's how everyone found out. There must be hundreds of secret keepers by now. I said there were no official rules however there was one unspoken one, no one was to ever speak the location. They were to write it down leave it to be found and with instructions to burn it afterwards. I don't remember anyone ever speaking the location; it's how I got it and how I passed it on'

'Whoever started the organisation is long gone from Hogwarts now', Rosier summed up.

'The 1st rule of Chamber Club', Emily intoned, 'is you do not talk about chamber club, the 2nd rule of chamber club is you do not talk about chamber'

"If you like' Rosier replied somewhat reticent.

'So would it be possible for the group to change?'

'How do you mean?'

'I mean it seems to have been a peer-to-peer recruitment structure where individuals in the group selected those who could join. How did you pick your fellow Slytherin?'

'I pick a 5th year who I felt needed some help getting through his OWLs. He was talented but seemed to be struggling for some reason. I helped him out and he got through fine'

'However if a group of students with similar beliefs happened to coalesce at the same time they could change the dynamics of the group by ideologically selecting new members who would fit into that believe structure'

'It's possible, although they would have had to bottle neck the selection process until the older students left and then take control of the selection process completely and the whole point of the group was that it was opened sourced so no uniformity could be established. 'Though it is possible'

'We are going to have to go back to the Chamber of Secrets and see what secrets we can finds'

'I also want us looking for similar cases', Emily continued, 'I want all Daily Prophet articles from the last 5 years checked. We'll look for any major cases, although I don't remember any. Then check for more obscure articles that might fit the pattern but aren't presented that way. Also ask around for people who remember cases similar to ours, anything that can narrow us down. We'll make our way over to the Chamber tomorrow. Let's get to work"

Emily stood up, creaking her shoulders, and gestured for Rosier to follow suit. They made their way to the archive room. Old Archie was there with his big round glasses about an Inch thick, the guy was himself a human database and usually the first port of call for information; how many times he had saved people hours of research with his encyclopaedic knowledge of the archive room. Emily asked him if he knew of any stories in the last 5 years of student dying in mysterious circumstances, found with the minds addles or with major injuries. He recalled a couple of stories but they seemed to be amusing hi-jinks gone wrong rather than malicious intent and the injuries were more bizarre than gruesome that had been anecdotal enough to make an amusing puff piece. Other than that he said he apologised saying he was sorry he couldn't help. Emily shrugged and said 'never mind' and gave Rosier an eye rolling look meaning they were going to have to spend the next several hours going through old newspaper. She said they'd stop at 5pm, which had them stuck in this stuffy room for just over 4 hours. She'd prefer to be at the Chamber now but it was a bit too late and she needed formal permission, which wouldn't come through from Hogwarts for several hours, more if she'd genuinely offended McGonagall.

So they sat for hours scanning through old Prophets, some of the rubbish you came across, really who had time to write all this guff? Well apparently Hannah Abbot did. After a couple of hours Emily got up to stretch her legs and said she was going to get a cup of tea, Archie had an annoying policy of no liquids in the archive room. She asked Rosier if he wanted to join her but he said no.

Up at the Café she ran into two Unspeakables Lavender Brown and Padma Patil. For Unspeakables they sure never stopped speaking, they gossiped constantly to anyone who'd listen. By the time she left she had learnt of one affair, 3 budding romances and several potential office scandals. What they actually did in the Department of Mysteries was actually a mystery as that was the one thing they wouldn't talk about and it was the only thing she would have like to have heard them speak of.

When she re-entered the archive room she found Rosier chatting with Archie, for some reason he jumped as if she had caught him doing something wrong.

'Don't worry I'm not your Mother,' she yawned, 'come on back to the grind'

'We'll work another hour', Emily said boredly, 'then sum up what we've found, if we've found anything'

They both sat down and started back to scanning the pile of newspapers and staking them on the other side. Emily had got through 310 Daily prophets by the time it was coming up to 4:30; she wanted to hit 364, which would mean she'd read exactly one year of papers however she lost her motivation and called time.

"So Rosier, I've got nothing' She said slamming down the last paper, which Rosier took to mean they were ending the session, 'you got anything'

'There is one story of a student attacked by another, which resulted in him having a brief stay in St Mungo's, however it seems a tenuous link as the story was framed around a love triangle involving the daughter of a famous Witch'

'I think we can rule that out, Rosier' Emily said rolling her eyes.

'If there's nothing else I think we should both get a good nights sleep'

She stood up ready to go putting on her cloak however Rosier remained seated with a pained look on his face.

'Is there something else, Rosier?', she said sitting back down.

'There might be', he said pensively, 'I was talking with Mr Brown and he told me of an infamous case years ago that matches ours almost perfectly. I was reticent to bring it up because it doesn't match the parameters you set for the investigation. Firstly the victim was a Black, a pureblood, and happened decades ago. However on reading the story the similarities were too stark to ignore.'

'So you think it isn't a new death eater group attacking Muggleborns'

'I don't think we should close down our investigation to other leads. Read the story over and see if you want to explore it further.'

'Currently,' Rosier continued, 'we have a single case, however devastating, and no other clues'

'There was the death eater sign inscribed on the walls and the disappearance of the Chamber'

'Actually we have no idea if the chamber has disappeared, it is entirely possible it is still the social club it was during my time only accessible to Slytherins'

'I'll look it over tonight and if I find anything we can look into it if our investigation into the Chamber tomorrow doesn't bring us any closer to solving it'

The next day she was in Gelinda's office and evidently she had managed to piss off McGonagall as she had requested they delay any further investigations until end of term, which was only two days away, so as not to cause any further distress to the students. Although she could have used her authority to force the investigation the demand wasn't unreasonable and would give them more freedom and it was always better to co-operate. As she seemingly had no leads to follow for a couple of days she produced the line of inquiry Rosier had brought to her attention. Emily had to admit the similarities were startling if you removed the blood status aspect.

Gelinda was taken aback by this sudden change however she comported herself very quickly.

'This case', Gelinda said slowly, 'involves an old friend, I know it well. I'm surprised to see it brought back up.'

'Apanessie Black is an old friend of mine', she said slowly, 'I can arrange a private meeting between you, however I would expect it to be kept quite. No one is to know Aurors visited her, and any quires into the case to be kept discrete. Do I make myself clear? You are to take Rosier with you and I expect you to act in a dignified manner, not how you behave with me'

'The Blacks are an ancient family and they should be treated with due courtesy' Gelinda finished

'Don't worry I would never insult the most noble and ancient house of Black'

'This is the attitude I am talking about; Apanessie is my friend and has had a difficult life and I don't want you causing her any more distress. I expect you to treat her with respect; you can indeed behave respectfully? I've yet to see it but I'm assured it must be in your repartee'

'I shall write and make an appointment for you this afternoon,' Gelinda finished up, 'you may take this morning to learn some etiquette, Miss Birch. Good bye.'

'Thank you' Emily said curtsying.

What was wrong with her, she couldn't take anything seriously. She didn't even plan to make a mockery of the situation but something possessed her to put in that mocking curtsy. Anyway she shuffled out the room to see Rosier at his desk. She told him the boss might want to see him and Rosier knocked on the door waited patiently before being invited in.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Rosier and Emily were standing outside the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black, and it looked ancient indeed. The house seemed to have been grown out of the forest that inhabited it. It was hard to tell where the knotting gnarling branches ended and the turrets and brick begun. It had a majesty about it that was only mildly subdued by the unkempt garden at the front where brick had rotted through, statues covered in vines and weed sprouting everywhere. They opened the creaking gate and made down what they assumed was the path, although their shoes were still muddied.

Rosier rang the doorbell and they waited. They seemed to wait an age so much so Emily reached up to press the bell again but Rosier shock his head, so she waited. Finally the door opened and a house Elf squat with a perky pug face stood there.

'Greetings', the elf said in a high-strung squeaky voice, 'my Mistress is ready to receive you now', bowing so low as to bounce his stubbed nose on the doorstep.

'Thank you', Emily said stepping over the threshold, 'We're Aurors from the Ministry of Magic …'

'…Yes, tea and biscuits are set out in the receiving room, Mistress will join you in a moment.'

'We're here on…'

'…That is most gracious of you', Rosier interrupted, 'we await your gracious Mistress most ardently'

Emily gave Rosier a look most ungracious. It was at times like these she hated him; such a prig with all his pureblood etiquette, however she had promised to play nice so she bite her tongue.

She followed Rosier, taking his lead. Even though he had never before been here he seemed to know exactly where he was going. Did pureblood homes all have the same layout like squib homes? She noticed the house was bigger on the inside, like the Tardis, she thought. The architect was severe and old, a sort of English vesticle gothic style but with a wizarding twist. The view from the window didn't lead to the forest outside that ensconced the house but to a lavish well-kept field beyond; was the garden the illusion or the forest, she wondered.

Apanessie Black entered the room quietly, almost meekly. She didn't have the presence one expected to go with a house so grand; she was almost wispish. She moved in a delicate way as if she were so fragile she might break something. However it wasn't like she was afraid but as if she didn't want to frighten them, as if they were skittish mice.

'Good afternoon' she started, walking closer, in her soft voice, 'I hope my house elf has taken good care of you'

'Very much', Rosier replied.

The house elf seemed to smile, if Emily could call it that.

'Yes the tea is most delicious and the biscuits sumptuous. However we are here…'

'I know you are both important Aurors with busy schedules', she said in a motherly but somehow condescending way as she took a seat opposite, ' Gelinda sent an owl this morning saying you were coming. Now you are either here for one of two things; the girl or my late husband's murder.'

'There's no record that your husband', Rosier intoned slowly, 'was murdered. Alphard Blacks death was ruled a…'

'…suicide. Well it would be because nobody agreed with me and nobody would investigate. Well not properly, being a Black and Selwyn got me a shame of an inquiry but they all thought I was a batty old lady and my name didn't carry the same weight after the scandal with the girl, of course.'

'What scandal with the girl', Emily asked.

'Oh, you don't know. Well why would you. Your young and it was before your time. One does forget social scandals don't get recorded into public history. These things all seem so huge at the time and to those involved but they're forgotten about soon enough. The girl Annabelle Black.'

'What about her?'

'You don't see it. Annabelle. Hardly a pureblood name, very common wouldn't you say; she wasn't a Black at all just some common muggle Alphard had out of wedlock.'

'So the child _was_ muggle born' Emily said almost excitedly.

'Well yes, I suppose. I didn't know this at the time but before Alphard married me he fell in love with some muggle girl. He couldn't marry her, the shame on the family would have been too much, not that Alphard cared but he was a sensitive lad and he couldn't do that to his mother, it would have destroyed her. I don't think anyone even knew about the affair, he broke it off before anyone found out, leaving her up the duff and in love. Not that Alphard knew, of course. Wouldn't have left her otherwise, too much honour you see. He only found out about her when 11 years later she turned up at Hogwarts. The poor girl was deranged or something and by the end of her 1st semester she was packed off to St Mungo's. Maybe some muggle minds are too feeble to handle the change, who knows? However Alphard was distraught, he suspected foul play. After that you couldn't reason with him he insisted on her being published under the Black name in every article, even going as far as to adopt her and officially given the Black name. I think he thought it would help getting someone to investigate and of course he felt guilty about abandoning her. Well the scandal was inevitable and he was shunned from good society and I, his wife, in turn.'

'He even brought the girl here to live to my great shame and the muggle mother came to visit, often. I think it was the first time a muggle had ever stepped foot on this property.'

'I don't know what was wrong with the girl but you couldn't convince him she was just some mad muggle. I mean, of course, I had sympathy for the poor girl but still.'

'I do regret though what I did with the girl, after Alphard died that is. I sent her away. The day after the funeral I told the house elf to take her away to her mother and never mention her again. You know, as you get older these things don't seem to matter so much any more, pure blood, half blood, Mudblood. You know, I don't even know if the girl is still alive. I hope she is. You will find out that for me, won't you'

'I could have started our life over again with Alphard after we were shunned but I was too stubborn and stupid. Even after he was gone I still could have. I don't think I had the heart for it, Alphard was always the heart in our relationship.'

'He was a good husband, you must understand, but I'm afraid I wasn't a very good wife. I was a terrible witch, half a squib and barren, I could never give him the children he wanted. At first I thought he only took me because of my name but later I realised it was because he took pity on me. I was the disappointment of the family and Alphard loved me for that. Look at me I'm blathering on. The girl it was you came for. Let me call the house elf.'

She turned away and walked to the door. Not to call the elf but to wipe away her tears in secret.

She called the elf who came even before she had retaken her seat. Sabril bowed low pressing his nose to the floor to greet his mistress he'd only seen minutes before.

'Sabril,' Mrs Black commanded, ' I would like you to retrieve Alphard's box, please.'

The elf looked at his mistress as if unsure of what to do but dared not disobey a direct order from his Master.

The elf returned a few minutes later carrying a gilded box, which Mrs Black took from him. She held it out and said 'in this box there is a photograph, do not look at it now, it was in my Husbands possession at the time of his murder, I do not know how he came to possess it or where it came from. I hereby bequeath it to your guardianship in the hope it can help solve my dead husbands murder. When you look on it you will understand.'

She handed the box over to Emily who took it eerily.

'Now I have one last business to attend to,' Apanessie continued,' before you leave. Sabril, I would like you to tell these nice Aurors where you took the girl who used to stay with us.'

'Sabril took her away'

'Yes but where, Sabril?'

'Sabril took her to her Mother'

'Sabril, tell me where you took her'

'But Mistress forbad Sabril', the stuttered almost in tears, 'to tell her or speak of the girl again.'

'I did, Sabril, Mistress is sorry for making you break your vow. You did well. However now I recant that order and wish you to tell me where you took her'

'Sabril took girl to London, Sabril took her to a small house, Sabril took her to a brick box in a tower.'

As they left the property to ever lower bows from the house elf Emily looked at the box wondering if she should open it now. She looked up at Rosier to see his intent only to find him looking lost, disappointed.

'Not what you expected', she asked piquantly, wanting to tease him, 'from your pure blood royalty'

'No', he honestly replied.

'Disappointed she was some secret muggle lover?'

Rosier didn't dignify the question with a reply.

'I don't see why you were so in awe of her. Your pure blood royalty yourself – a Rosier, one of the chosen 23'

'You would understand'

'You're all purebloods, what's the difference?'

Rosier gave her a look like he was summing her up, deciding she wasn't up to it but would give it a try anyway.

'She's from one of the oldest wizard lineages stemming right back to the founders of Hogwarts with ties to both Slytherin and Hufflepuff. She's a Selwyn and a Black.'

'But what's that to you, you're a Rosier.'

'Only on my father's side, my mother is only 2nd generation pureblood.'

'Two generation, what does that mean?'

'That my great great grand mother on my mothers' side was muggleborn'

'So what?'

'So I'm hardly of the purest blood'

'Compared to a muggle like yourself', Rosier continued, 'I'm pure blood but to a lineage like hers I'm barely beyond half-blood'

'So what does that matter?' Emily retorted angrily.

'It does matter, everybody knows your magical lineage dictates your magical prowess.'

'What, like the half squib from the ancient house of Black and Selwyn? Hermione Granger is one of the greatest witches of our age; even Lord Voldermort was a half-blood. These things don't matter.'

'They do, you just don't want to see it. Most of the greatest Witches and Wizards of history have been pure blood and had great lineages.'

'That's because they've all been privileged and were given a helping hand to those positions'

'Voldermort was an abandoned orphan and you want to talk about helping hand, what about the Muggle initiative program they're always talking about'

'Or the pure blood one they don't'

'You know, Harry Potter likes to keep this secret but the Potters are direct descendants of the Peverell, one of the oldest and powerful magical families. When it came down to it the fight between Voldermort and Harry Potter was a contest between the Peverell and the Slytherin bloodline. And the Peverell blood won out; even as great as the Slytherin blood is the Peverell's was greater: There heritage was stronger, their house nobler and their magic more ancient. The Hallows myth was based of the brothers Peverell. Blood matters, it's not everything but it matters.'

Emily looked about ready to jinx him with her worst hex she could offer, maybe a 'bat bogey hex'. She thought better of it so resorted to her other grievance and told him he had better not undermine her in front of a suspect again.

When she got back to the Auror office she put the box down on the desk, Rosier was shuffling around on his desk opposite, and thought 'what ever could be in this box'. What had she found in Alphard's possession? Emily still felt a little wound up and decided to seek out her friend Amy so she put it in her draw and told Rosier she'd be back in a little while.

She found Amy in her office and they started chatting pretending that Emily was there to get some insight into a case. It was amazing how deferential people were to an Auror, probably because they thought she could arrest them.

It wasn't till Amy hinted that she needed to go home Emily realised the time. Everyone was packing up to go, objects were flying in rucksacks and shoulder bags all over the office. Emily apologised and made her way back to the lifts. She seemed to be the only one trying to go down and she ran into a few of her fellow Aurors heading home. As she guessed by the time she got to the office it was abandoned, well everyone except James who was still tacking a few more pins to his map and another article as usual. She noticed Rosier was absent from his desk. She walked over to the draw and sat down and took out the box. She wondered if she should open it without Rosier there, it did seem an important moment they should do together. Maybe she should wait for the morning. It suddenly occurred to her she was deliberately putting off opening this box, was she afraid? Her hands began to move towards the lid when the door slammed shut and she looked up to see Rosier entering the room. James vaguely lifted his head up to glance at both obviously sensing something before going back to his own work.

Emily called Rosier over with the nod of her head. When he was close enough she whispered, 'I'm glad you're here, it didn't feel right opening it without you'

'I assume you stayed to open this', she added.

Rosier nodded.

Slowly she reached down and opened the ornate box. Inside was a single envelope already opened. On the back was written the word 'MAP'. Emily picked it up and looked at Rosier to see if she could decipher any meaning from his expression, however he looked as lost as she did. She assumed there must be some sort of map inside the envelope. Where would that lead, it all seemed to be getting ridiculous. However what she removed from the envelope send a silent chill shimmering down her spine. It wasn't a map at all; it was a photo. It was a photo of a little girl stripped naked on a floor seemingly weeping with a half dozen Adult, men and women, naked, surrounding the little girl. There hands instead of covering their private part covered their faces as they let their flaccid penises and rancid cunts leer out her. She glanced at Rosier who had turned away but her eyes flicked straight back to the photo. That was when it happened one of the women turned away from the crying child and turned as if to look at her through the frame and out into the real world. Emily held the gaze of the women for a moment before hastily sealing the photo back in the box.

Emily felt numb. She felt frozen to her desk; eventually it was Rosier who broke the silence. At first she didn't really hear what he said, she hear it perfectly clear but it was like it was gibberish like it didn't make any sense. Rosier repeated the question then repeated her name. Suddenly as if her mind pieced together a riddle she answered the original question.

'I don't know, Rosier', she intoned blankly her face barely moving.

'She said this was the reason he was murdered', Rosier continued, 'do you think he was blackmailing the people in the photo or maybe trying to expose them or maybe he was one of them.'

'Maybe' was all the reply Emily could give.

Slowly Emily felt a sense of warmth trickling back into her fingers and she was able to move them more freely as if her body had shut down. She blinked a couple of times and felt her skin loosen.

'I don't know, Rosier, I don't know' she said answering a question no one answered.

After a few minutes, or hours she wasn't sure, she heard James getting up to leave. She looked over seeing him picking up his bag and knocking his head on the lamb before waving goodbye as he exited the door with his thermal flack in hand as if she weren't really seeing it, as if she experiencing it as a memory.

'Who was she? She asked Rosier.

He replied that he wasn't sure.

'I mean is she Alphard's daughter?'

Rosier told her it wasn't; he had seen photographs of her in the Prophet and it defiantly wasn't her.

'I suppose we need to find out who she is then' Emily said.

'Do you think this is related to our original case' Rosier asked.

'I hadn't thought about that'

Emily on regaining more of her senses suggested they go home. She put the box back in her draw and sealed it with a charm she was sure only she could break.

Emily sitting up into the night finally got up, apparated back to the Ministry and snuck into the Auror's office and took the photo, placing it back into the envelope, and slipped it into her pocket keeping it close to her person.

When she got home she took it out and looked at it again. All the Adults had emptied the frame leaving only the girl slumped against the wall. Even though they were gone she could feel the adult's malicious presence staring on. However more than this she felt the mendacious gaze of the photo itself, as if it had its own perverse intent, which it tried to impose on her. Her skin shook and she put the photo away.

She tried to get some sleep promising to save the girl in the photo. Emily thought sleep would never come but she found herself falling awake with first light shinning on her.

Emily had a purpose and felt driven but she had no direction. Where would she go from here, back to the Black house, maybe there was something more there or start looking into Alphard, that was her best lead. She was almost taken aback when Rosier brought her the news the Obliviator had finished extracting the memories from Tuppence Milton. Emily let out laughed at her own negligence; she had somehow forgotten the original case she was working. Rosier informed her the Obliviator had given him two memories saying the second might be of particular interest to you. Emily couldn't think why but they headed straight to the pensieve room, with Emily electing to keep the mysterious one last. The first one was similar to the last a poor but effective memory charm. Rosier noted the rancid smell; everything pointed to the Chamber of Secrets. They'd be there the day after tomorrow.

She picked the second one up second one and asked if the Obliviator had said anything as to why she'd find it so interesting.

Rosier said it was to do with a question she had asked him but Emily couldn't think of which one it was. Anyway she poured it in the pensieve and she and Rosier were looking down on a street, which was clearly not Hogwarts before they both lurched in drifting down to the street level joining the Little girl trotting up the lane with her briefcase in hand and turning into a gated garden and up to a modest detached cottage only mildly out of place in the city surrounding. Emily couldn't see any specific modification but she followed the girl into the house who had been greeted by an oldly lady, in her late 50's, who had that motherly warmth and sternness about her. She invited the girl in taking off her coat and placing her suitcase in the middle of the floor. When she enters something about the room turned her stomach. Emily glanced around the room and when she looked back at the suitcase it had moved to behind the chair at the head of the table. She listened in to the conversation.

"So you have been invited her', the old lady said, 'as part of a Ministry Muggle acclimation program to help you better under and transition into the Magical world"

'Yes, Miss', the child answered.

'You shall be spending the weekend here under my guidance and a few members of the magical community shall join us to instruct you on some of the magical ways. You may even get to practice some magic, does that sound fun'

'Thank you, Miss'

'Now I want to go upstairs to your room and unpack your things and meet me down stairs where I shall cook you a magical lunch'

The child answered 'Yes, Miss' before heading up stairs and the memory ended.

Rosier and Emily looked at each other in confusion.

'Was that a modified memory?' Rosier finally asked.

'It was', Emily smiled back, 'it was indeed, a very talented one.'

'We need to go back in' Emily said after a moment a sort of giddy adrenaline taking over her.

This was a very good fake. Much better than the earlier ones, which were amateur. She doubted if an untrained eye would pick it up.

'Rosier' she asked 'are you with me?

'Yes', he answered

'Tell me what you see.'

'I see a house, well kept not lavish but not without comfort. It looks within Ministry budget.'

'Do you see anything else? Look around'

Rosier began looking along the walls and stopped at a picture of a mint green racing car crossing the finishing line, brushing hands over it before looking else where. Good she thought, he following the training but does he have the eye for it. She saw him running his hand along the oak shelf running his hand next to the ornament. He went pass a bust of a female laced with dirt, a baseball on a stand, a tragedy mask, a figurine of Skeletor; Rosier stopped on the action figure and picked it up. Next to everything else it stood out. He held it up and asked 'what is this'.

'Skeletor', She replied smiling,' very clever kid, it's a muggle kids show; he was the villain. Skeletor he was called'

'You know what we are looking for, don't you'

'I think so, but I might be wrong and you need to learn. I may be wrong next time and I may be wrong this time. We may need your eyes.'

'Look. Look for anything unusual, think of being in a dream. The symbolic, the interlinked.'

'Have you ever seen the episode of House, of course you haven't, but anyway in this episode a man gets a brain injury and he can't talk properly, the words come out wrong. The words he says might rhyme with what he is saying, be linked thematically or collocate with the word he meant. Think abstract, think colours, look for oddities. The modified mind wants' the truth to be known and the spell wants' it hidden, so they come to a compromise, the mind hides the truth like a riddle. What don't you want to look at in this room? What does your eye slide over?'

Rosier turned to look at the woman's face who he had been avoiding looking at, he placed his face very close to her face, close enough for her to suddenly bite, where he started inspecting it. Emma almost expected her eyes to turn on him. They didn't though, she knew those eyes they were blank eyes; the blank eyes of a false person, she knew them well, although this was good imitation, perhaps she had been too eager to dismiss the obvious. She, herself, began to study the ladies face, it was middle aged, a not unkind face but curt, with a tort mouth and a few aged lines. Yet those eyes still lacked the true vitality of life.

Rosier stepped away looking at Emily asking 'she's not real is she? Who do you suppose she is? A copy like that doesn't come from nowhere.'

'You're right, I hadn't thought of that'

'Could finding this lady lead to a clue as to who made the modify spell'

'Possible', Emily said, then added, 'good work, Rosier. We'll look into it but I shouldn't think they would be so stupid as to use someone close to them, however never underestimate human stupidity'

'The chair,' Rosier suddenly pointed, 'I keep not wanting to look at it, and it's like it slides from my mind whenever I stop looking at it'

'Good, but what's next to the chair'

'The suit case'

'Lying flat. Why is an 11 year old carrying a suitcase? You might not know this but muggle children don't carry their belongings in suitcases. Pass me that skeletor doll. Skeletor, I remember you. Where do you hide your skeletons, Rosier?'

'In the closet…'

'…Or in the basement. Skeletons are also buried underground. This suitcase leads to a staircase, Skeletor sounds like cellar door and what else opens a door but a skeletor key, clever girl.'

Smiling she took the skeletor doll and looked to insert it in suitcases lock then suddenly she stopped. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

'Did she just say, "I wouldn't do that"?' she asked startled.

'No, I don't believe so. I wasn't paying close attention to the conversation, I think she asked she something and she replied but I can't be sure'

'I thought I heard her say it, never mind'

'What are we going to find down there, Emily?

'Don't know'

She took the skeleton key and placed it in the lock. Then gripping the handle she pulled back the lid. Black abyss greeted them; Rosier caught her eye wondering if he was expected to go in there. Before she could answer she felt a tug at her navel and found herself kneeling on the concrete floor of the pensieve room. She looked over at Rosier who looked slightly shook and laughter over took her, a haughty look over took him.

'You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?' Rosier confronted her angrily.

'I'm sorry; this is just how I react. It's nothing personal. That was… wow,' She took a deep breath and composed herself, 'I knew there was a probability it wouldn't lead anywhere. However I had no idea it would throw us out.'

She let out an exhilarated laugh before restraining herself and carrying on.

'We were investigating where we were suppose to not look not what we were looking for. Only a very poor memory spell would leave something major behind. Whatever we found was what she wanted us to find.'

'And whatever that thing may be is something that scares that girl shitless. One more, you up for it'

'If I said not would it matter' Rosier drawled.

'I suppose not' she said pouring the silver misty liquid into the pensieve. As she poured she saw what looked like ice chips in the liquid mist. She looked into the image appearing in the basin, it looked like shattered pieces of a mirror flickering about, a fragment of a memory. She told Rosier this memory was damaged beyond repair.

'Does that mean we're not going into it,' he asked

'Yes,' she replied finding herself also relieved, now that the adrenaline had worn off she found her heart shook by the aura that emanated from that dark abyss, she felt what showed on Rosier's face.

'I think we'll call it a day. You did well, Rosier. Take the rest of the day off. Hang out with your friends, or whatever purebloods do in their spare time, go torment some muggles. I need some time on my own to think. You did well, I expect you to be bright and fresh later'

Rosier bowed slightly before taking his leave. God, he his so stiff, she thought. She probably shouldn't have made that quip about torturing muggles, she could see his lips contort in rage, but what was she going to do about it now.

It had been a strange day seeing those little bits of the muggle world from her childhood she thought as she sat back at her desk. She supposed she'd be seeing a lot more with her work in the muggle community. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Rosier asked if he could stay stating he wanted to get another look at the memory, get some practice in. He wanted to trace how she had come to her conclusion. She left him to it, she need to get something to eat.

On returning to the office Rosier wasn't there but he came in a good 10 minutes later. Emily said she'd got him a sandwich in case he's forgotten to eat however Rosier wasn't interested.

'There's something I need to tell you, in private', he said tersely. Emily got the message and performed a temporal muffling spell. A few of the Aurors looked up at the spell but it was common enough practice to not draw any attention. Secretly ever Auror wanted their own private office however too many cases had been opened up by simultaneous cases and Aurors chatting, looking at others works or over heard a name mentioned for the Ministry to want to change, and most accepted the sacrifice in privacy for the benefits an open office gave.

Rosier took a seat into the temporal zone. He leaned in closer although there was no need.

'The room in the memory, it's the same room' he said

Emily knew which room he meant, she had known it when she walked in, but she asked the question almost like an instinct.

'What room is that, Rosier?'

'The one in the photograph'

Suddenly Emily's breath became shallow and she was having difficulty catching her breath.

'What's wrong? HELP, HELP' he called, but of course no one could heard him through the muffle spell.

Emily caught his wrist before he could stand up and concentrated on taking deep breaths.

'I'm Ok, Rosier', she said taking deep breaths, 'I just need a minute'.

When she finally caught her breath she turned to Rosier and said, 'Rosier, I think we need to take a visit to one Annabelle Black'


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Emily didn't feel like being alone tonight and considering she was going to London tomorrow she might as well stay close by.

Emily apparated right outside the front door of her Mothers flat and knocked on the door.

When her Mother answered it she immediately invited Emily in and gave her a big hug and proceeded to start fussing over her.

'Now its late', She went on, taking her into the living room and plonking her into an armchair 'so I've already eaten however if your hungry I can whip you up something.'

'Mum it ok, I've eaten, I was just hoping I could stay here tonight.'

'Why of course dear, you're always welcome here, just …'

At that Emily had waved her wand and transfigured the sofa into a plush four-post bed, it expanded out knocking over a table and vase.

'I was going to say it was a sofa bed'

'Sorry, Mum. Don't worry I'll turn it back', she lifted up her wand and paused in concentration, 'It was blue, right?'

'Red, Dear. But I'm sure whatever you choose to turn it into will be just lovely'

Emily looked around the room grimacing at the hop scotched miss-matched items she had transfigured over the years. The decorum was, how shall we say, unique, consistent only in its inconsistency; Vases from Chinese Dynasty opposite grand oak chair next to disco ball lamps. She could only smile apologetically. Her mother made her a hot chocolate before bidding her goodnight, saying she could change it back in the morning.

After a good nights sleep Emily got up and transfigured the bed back into the sofa it had been, or close enough; it was red at least.

Emily joined her mother in the kitchen where she was already making breakfast, a full English. Emily made a slight protestation about the effort but gleefully accepted her mother's dismissal looking forward to her breakfast. Emily picked up the muggle paper and started reading. She always liked trying to pick out stories that were magic related but were either covered up or misunderstood by muggle journalists. She found more than a few stories this way that had led to investigations and arrests; she was surprised there wasn't a job at the Ministry for this purpose but in some ways the Ministry was so backwards. She didn't find anything today but then she was a bit distracted. She asked where Susan was and her Mother said she'd be back in a week or so. Susan, her sister, travelled back and forth between London and Manchester for her job and usually stayed with her Mum both for money saving and because Emily had used an extension charm on the house to give her a floor to herself, something Emily wasn't entirely sure was legal but relatively certain the Ministry were not going to check up on.

Emily finished up her breakfast and bid farewell to her mother with a peck on the cheek and set off to see Rosier at the location. It wasn't far, about a half hour walk and Emily felt like taking in the fresh air and looking at the scenery.

She rarely walked in the muggle world and she found it a bit disorientating. She saw an advert with an Arab looking man next to the tagline "Have you given your Zarat this year?", what the fuck was a 'Zarat' she thought. Most people were looking down at their phones even as they walked. She knew about mobile phones having tried her sister's on more than one occasion, they were impressive but she preferred her old wand. She looked at a few of the billboards from impressive latest phone from Haewoo, which had Artificial Intelligence (hadn't these stupid muggles seen Terminator), to the ridiculous in a double ended bottle which had a black man and white women drinking from each end under the line' Morally virtuous advertising' ("I'm mean two people couldn't even drink from it at the same time and how would you even put it down") to the bizarre where some company called Facebook claimed they weren't spying on you (that was bloody sinister).

Emily came across a group of India men and wondered if one of them was her dad. When she had been younger she had been obsessed about going to India and finding her dad. It had become one of her favourite fantasies. That was until she found out her father wasn't living in India and lived 5 miles down the road. That gave him less of an excuse to not visit her and her silly visions faded. She even found out although he was born in India the region had changed to Pakistan so she wasn't half India at all or maybe she was, it was very confusing, Mum never really liked talking about it. As far as she could tell her father knew she existed but just didn't care enough to visit. One day her sister destroyed any illusions she had about her father when she told her he and his son had sex with a thirteen-year-old girl at her school. Susan said 'maybe the girl liked having sex with families' when Emily asked how it had happened but they both agreed the whole thing was gross. That had made her skin crawl for days. Emily thought her sister had told her because she had wanted Emily to forget about her absent father, which meant she could have been lying. Anyway Emily had already given up on him and considered Susan's dad her real father, although not biologically. He was there for her and he had loved her the same as his real daughter Susan ever since she could remember; that was until he was killed.

Emily finally got to the estate and waited for Rosier to join her. She knew by the address it would be an estate. It was one of those Peabody estates, which all had the same design and one finds popping up all over London. She and her sister had lived in one until they got too old to share a bedroom. Emily hoped Ms Pablo still lived here or it was going to be a hell of a time finding her.

Rosier apparated a few yards next to her and she looked over to see a muggle scuttling away from them, she knew it wasn't because a strange man had appeared out of thin air, muggles never noticed such things; too busy with their own lives she supposed.

'Entering the belly of the mad muggles' Emily ribbed him.

'Do all muggles live like this?' Rosier asked sincerely.

'Like what?' Emily asked confused.

'In these small boxes built on top of each other'

'Only the poor ones', she said blithely. Then realising he was genuinely curious she continued, 'there not so bad, I use to live in a place like this; you get use to it. Not all muggles live like this, its complicated. I suppose you live in a mansion with seven wings' she joked.

'Mansions have only 2 wings, like a bird has only 2 wings', he said slightly incredulous.

'Alright, no need to mock the pleb'

God, she felt embarrassed, however it did make sense. How did she never figure that out? Wings.

Emily rang the bell and asked for a 'Ms Pablo'. She couldn't hear the reply, just a burst of sound like a radio dialling through the stations. However they were buzzed in, which was promising.

An old lady opened the door after the 1st knock and seemed to be on guard.

'What do you want?' she said with a slight accent, although she seemed to have the English rudeness down pat.

'We're – We're from the wizarding community', Emily lead, 'we're here about your daughter.'

The old lady didn't say anything but she stood back and Emily and Rosier took that as their cue to enter.

The old lady shuffled into the kitchen asking them if they'd like a cup of tea, Rosier was about to decline until Emily told him to except with an inclination of her head, it was customary. Emily saw her coming into the living room where she and Rosier had taken refuge. She still had a formidableness about her, Emily though, and the vestiges of a firey beauty still lingered in her aged face. Yet under that she seemed a woman lost.

'I've been expecting you' the old lady said taking a seat.

'Really', Rosier sounded surprised

'Of course', she replied, 'Sooner than now, but still.'

"You know why we're here?' Rosier asked confused.

'My daughter died; you didn't come. I thought you would but you didn't. Always I expected you. Now here you are. Why you are here after all this time? It's funny how all this time expecting you I was, yet now I have no idea why you are here.'

She let out a bitter laugh.

'We're Aurors, like police', Emily began stumbling to find a way to continue, 'we're looking into the – into the circumstances of you're daughters, um, problems'

'Problem – so vague…'

'…Your daughter's memory loss, we believe it to be part of a larger investigation involving attacks on muggleborns –people who have magic but came from non…'

'…please, I know what muggles are. Alphard told me a lot about your world. I'm no fool. Alphard he always suspected foul play'

A click went off in the kitchen, 'That will be the kettle' She said and got up and went to pour the tea.

As she brought the tea in on a tray she continued, 'Yes, I know a lot about your world. When I originally met Alphard I had no idea, he was a little odd but so was every Englishman. But then you know what happened and there was Alphard again. I blamed him, but I didn't know. Eventually I forgave him and then he die. You want to know what he told me before he died, and then you take my memories, correct. I never tell one. Please only leave me with my memories of my daughter.'

"We're not here to take away your memories, Mrs Pablo, I promise', Emily insisted, 'No one will harm you. We just want to find the truth about what happened to your daughter. We thought your daughter could help'

'But how can she help, she is died.'

'I'm sorry, we didn't know that.'

'It is not a thing; it happen long ago', looked away from them, 'you survive or you do not.'

She took a sip from her mug.

'I'll show you a photo of my daughter, yes', she got up from her chair and steadily walked to the mantle piece, it had a few trinkets on it, a charging bull, an orb but mostly photos. She picked up three and brought them back, 'I have moving pictures if they would be more help. I keep them hidden.'

'They may be of help, Thank you'

'You stay, I'll get them. Drink up young man'

Rosier took a sip and Rosa left. Emily looked over the photos but didn't dare touch them. The top photo looked like a girl of 4 to 5 or possible 8; Emily was terrible with children's age. Whatever age she was she looked excited.

Emily looked up to see Rosier glancing around the room. She wondered what he was thinking but decided she didn't care to know; let him wonder in peace.

Eventually Mrs Pablo re-entered holding a shoebox.

'I just realised', she said plodding towards them, 'it has been such a time since a dashing young man has entered my home, you really should pay an old woman a compliment.'

'Oh, um', Rosier stuttered, 'You have a lovely home, Mrs Pablo'

She gave a wane smile towards Emily who met it with her own mischievous one as if to say 'what are we to do with men'.

'Call me Rosa, please. I see you look at the bull. You know what the bull is? Sie or No?' she asked Rosier.

'I've heard of them vaguely. However I was wondering why the man is standing next to it with a red flag.'

'Ah, the bullfighting', she said, a glow spreading to her face, 'Of course it is frowned upon now and not done by the English. But when I was a girl I would go to the fights to see the men joust with the bull. It is nothing else like it, the heat, the fear. When I was young I wanted to be a fighter but in truth I was too afraid. It takes a special person to taunt a raging bull to entertain a crowd. A stupid person but also fearless. I see women today say they too should be allowed to tame the bull. Allowed. They are too stupid to realise they are already allowed to do anything they want. The only thing stopping them is their own fear. This I know and do not blame others. Only your fear holds you back. Maybe now I go and fight the bull, yes. Not in front of a crowd but to see if I can. Look at me talking stupid, even now I am still a coward.'

'I'm sorry, Mrs Pablo but I still don't understand why they have the red flag', Rosier said.

'The red, it enrages the bull and makes it charge at you and then just before it gets to you, you twirl away.'

'Isn't that dangerous'

'Very, men are gorged by the bulls horns; this is why it is exciting; it takes great skill to fight the bull. But what do I talk of fighting bulls for? You fight dragons do you not? Alphard told me of tournaments where you fight dragons. Now this I would like to see before I die. You wizards are fearless. I tell my daughter nothing holds you back but your own fear. Sometimes I think this is why she became a witch because she fear nothing, nothing would hold her back not even the laws of nature', suddenly the glow drained from her face and her voice lost its vitality and she looked lost again, 'maybe I should have taught her fear, she would still be alive.'

Her eyes looked down at the shoebox, which she opened with a tenderness beyond a shoebox's recognition. The photographs beyond received a caress before she placed them on the table. Both Rosier and Emily waited patiently before she spoke again.

'This', she said picking up the muggle frame, was the same day of Annabelle's first piece of magic. Of course you can imagine the shock of it. I dismiss it at first but it happen again and again. So I told her not to be afraid of her gift but do not be foolish either. Even before we got the letter she could move objects. Impressive, No? This second one is the day we got the letter from Hogwarts, you see the envelope. It was a relief I can tell you, that she would have a place in the world. This one is the day she left for Hogwarts. She looks subdued, that day she was less excited, less hopeful you understand. She looked afraid, never have I seen this in her before. I thought she was worried about going to a new school, of making friends, of entering a whole new world. I think now someone threatened her, they try to scare her.'

'Sorry to interrupt, Mr Pablo', Rosier said curtly, 'was this just on the day she was leaving or was this something that lasted longer'

She took a minute to think about it.

'No, you are right', she continued, 'it was not just that day. I remember a month before she came into my room crying and saying "Mummy, I don't want to go to Hogwarts, Mummy do not make me go to Hogwarts, there are bad people there" and I say "Hush now child this is just a nightmare. Nobody wants to hurt you" and took her in my arms and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. This wasn't like her at all; she was always a brave girl. Its odd how you forget things.'

'When exactly was this? Emily asked

'About a month before she went away'

'What date did you receive the Hogwarts letter?'

'July, I should think, yes July'

'And what date did she leave?'

'September, but you know this.'

'Did any other Magical Organisation contact you during this period?'

'We had a visit from a teacher and someone form the government who tested my daughter and told us of the secrecy act. We went shopping with an aid to buy her wand and other such stuff.'

'Was there any other contact'?

'Not that I remember'

'Are you sure?'

'Should there have been?'

'No, we just wanted to be sure'

'Ok', she said suspiciously, 'these photos here were taken after obviously. Alphard was the one who gave me the camera and developed the photos, You see some days she was almost herself, We would go out, to the Zoo or the park; she would know what was going on and she would look at me and know I who I was; I was her mother and I loved her. Alphard would come as well, here he is. She loved Alphard, they were as bad as each other, neither knew what the hell was going on but he brought out her playful side. She was always happiest with Alphard. I don't know if she knew who he was but kindness is universally understood, it needs no words or face to understand. She knew he was kind and what more is their really.'

'It was after he died that she went down hill. I loved her but I think she could sense my sorrow. I remember her smiling at me moments before she died. She looked at me like she knew how sad it made me to see her like this. I turned my back for a second to pick up some stupid bag and she walked in front of a truck. I know she did it for me, it was my fault. If only I hadn't been so sad or hid it better. My sorrow it infected her; she was simple but simple things she knew. I should have appreciated her more for what she was than for the daughter I had lost, like Alphard did. Always I love her, you understand, but I missed who she was.'

Emily saw Rosier look away, was he showing emotion she thought, and for a muggle at that. However moments later his face was composed.

'Mrs Pablo, what were you told about the circumstances of your daughters memory loss'

'We were told, Alphard and I, that it was a memory spell that went wrong', she told them, 'we came to the Ministry where an Auror, like you, sat us down and explained to us his findings. They said they couldn't find any malicious intent and her memory during Hogwarts hadn't been tampered with in any major way. There had been a couple of minor incidents however they came to the conclusion they were likely botched attempts by herself or friends. However I was told she had no friends, which wasn't like her, so how could that be the case. She didn't write during the term she was there, which was unusual, but I dismissed it not wanting to burden her with a mother's worries. I hoped she was too busy having fun, I hoped', she trailed off.

'What else did they tell you about her time at Hogwarts?'

'That she behaved oddly during her brief time there, that she missed classes and hid in the girls toilets. The last couple of weeks she was behaving very strangely and then she appeared to completely lose her mind.'

'Anything else?'

'I'm afraid not. Alphard would have known more, he looked into it afterwards. He said he found something important that would change everything but he never got the chance to show me.'

'Do you remember the Auror's name of the case?'

'Now that I do remember, it was Gerald Garland.

'Emily and Rosier started tracking down the old Auror of the name Gerald Garland. It wasn't that difficult there were records of all past Aurors giving details of who their mentor was, when they started and their termination. Although their address wasn't on the Auror records it was kept in the Information department and they could make an easy request, which Rosier had already filed and they expected to pick up in the next hour.

Here it was Rosier had found the entry. Emily came over and they both read it.

Garland Gerald, Smith, Alex, 1952, 1970.

'70', Emily said, 'that's a year after the Black case. Does it indicate if he quit or was fired?'

Rosier glanced at the ledger and shock his head.

Emily went back to the office half expecting the information Rosier had requested to be on the desk. Hunched over Rosier's desk she felt something sharp jab at her shoulder and Gelinda was standing behind her holding a letter stamped with the Department of Information.

"In my office now' Gelinda commanded and proceeded to march straight to her office with Emily in tow and with every eye on Emily but pretending not to be.

When they entered the office Emily closed the door behind her and Gelinda walked behind her desk placed the letter in front of her on the table and stared at her for several seconds.

'Mrs Birch', she said sternly enunciating each word with her beak like lips, 'can you please explain to me why after being denied access to Hogwarts for three days you chose to spend your first free day to explore and investigate its vast and empty halls to solve the mystery the Auror department has bestowed on you, you choose to instead visit a muggle senior and locate a retired Auror. I thought you would be chomping at the bit to return to Hogwarts and discover the chamber of secret in the precious little time you have but instead here you are wasting your time on random leads'

'You said I had free reign'

'I said you had free reign within the purview of the case. If you cannot explain to me what relevance this has to an attack inside the walls of Hogwarts I shall see to it that the information you seek in front of me will never reach you out of a pure vindictive will'

'It relates to Apanessie Black'

'Are you threatening my friend?'

'No'

'I got you an interview with her as a favour to you and you would throw it back in my face and betray me and my friend'

'That's not what I meant, I mean we are doing this on behalf of Mrs. Black'

'I see', She said and turned the letter around and pushed to the front of the desk, 'I expect you to keep to your original promise. However you are to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. Whatever task Apanessie has set you it can wait.'

For a second Emily thought Gelinda knew about the photo however the idea seemed absurd only moments later. Emily then left grabbing the letter in case Gelinda changed her mind too.

At first glance Emily wasn't sure they had arrived to the right place, as they seemed to be outside a hovel of some sort until she heard a noise inside of someone dropping something. She glanced over at Rosier and gave him an exaggerated look of apprehension, meaning they should enter the hovel.

Emily knocked on the door and it half opened before a man came to the door and asked them what they wanted. He was obviously half drunk already with the way he half slurred his words and swayed when he walked. When they told him they were Aurors he told them to get in, took a seat and starting drinking a tumbler of whisky evidently to finish the job he had half started. He was a man of strong build and roughed good look gone to ruin with age and drink but still retained enough of his strength to be intimidating.

'Mr Garland,' Emily said, thinking formalities were useless as he didn't offer any, 'we're here to discuss with you the case of Annabelle Black'

Gerald Garland put his hand to his head like he was coming down with a hang over and let out a groin for what lasted an age. He took a drink downing the tumbler and filled it again then dropped his head between his knees.

'I fucking knew it', he said, 'I worked a 100 cases, solved some of the biggest cases of the time, captured some of the darkest Wizards and Witches of my generation and left a number of cases that couldn't be solved and you're here about that poxy Black case that ruined my career. I only took that case because Alphard Black forced me to, and then when he didn't like what I found he ruined me. The case was a shame from beginning to end'

'What do you mean by a shame? Was someone controlling your investigation?' Emily asked

'I mean it was a stupid little case, I was working one of the highest profile cases in the wizarding world and suddenly they pull me off to investigate some school fight that went wrong; that's what I mean by shame'

'Right I see' Emily coined sarcastically, 'but do you remember anything about the case'

'Like what?'

"Like what you told Ms. Rosa Pablo'

'Who?'

"The mother of the girl, the one you gave your summary to with Alphard Black'

'That old cow…'

'… that old cow's daughter is dead now on a case you botched'

'I'm sorry. I didn't know the girl had died but you have to understand that case ruined my life. I'm sorry, I don't really remember the mother but Alphard I remember'

'After I gave him my report,' He elaborated, 'and I did a good investigation, I didn't want to be on it but I did a sound investigation, by the books, he hounded me. I told him the truth. I told him sometimes bad things just happen and there isn't a reason, there are no villains or bad guys. Sometimes thing just go bad and he couldn't accept that so he killed himself. Then his mad bitch of a wife got an inquiry on the case and dug into my personal life and made me talk about things they had no right to hear. They told me my personal issues were effecting my job and I wasn't fit to continue and they were going to suspend me indefinitely, I told them to go fuck themselves and I hexed that fucking judge so he couldn't say another word. Then, you know what they did, they sentenced me to Azkaban for 3 months', he laughed, 'it wasn't like it was today, that was when they had Dementors', he leaned forward and caught Emily's eye, 'you know about them, don't you, they make you live your worst memory over and over driving you insane'

He stopped speaking and sat back on his chair. He sat in silence for a whole minute until Emily broke the spell.

"What about the case though'

'You want to know about the case, I'll tell you. It was a bizarre one in a million accident. Annabelle the girl walked in on some stupid girl kissing some boy she shouldn't have been and the girl panicked and tried to obliviate her memory and something just went wrong. It was just some stupid accident and I wasn't going to sentence some kid because of something that wasn't even her fault. She could have performed that spell a hundred times in that same scenario and nothing would have happened. Sometimes shit happens and there is nothing you can do about it and there is no one you can blame'

'Now can you fuck off and leave me alone' he said

'Fine' she said standing, 'let's get out of here Rosier this guys useless'

'Yeah well fuck you too' Garland muttered under his breath.

Emily got up to leave but Rosier seemed to be hesitating so Emily lagged back at the hovel door and waited to see what Rosier would do.

'Mr Garland', Rosier began politely, 'you said Alphard Black forced you to take the case. Did he personally put you on the case?'

'Not personally, Alphard fucking Black went behind the scenes and used his connects and the Black name to get someone to investigate his daughter's case and they choose me because I was the best and then he bloody ruined my life. Is that it? Can you fuck off now?' Garland finished before he downed the second tumbler of whisky and slumped back in his chair and eyed them with an intensity he probably only reserved for his mortal enemy.

Once they had left the hovel Emily asked Rosier what he was thinking.

'Well', he said, 'for one thing they didn't hire him because he was the best.'


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

The next day early Emily set off for Hogwarts. She met Rosier at the gates and found him chatting with Hagrid. She caught the end of their conversation, which was about Thetrals. Hagrid was the one who broke it off when he saw her coming closer. He ruffled her hair and congratulated her on becoming an Auror and said he 'knew she had it in her'. Emily felt like a bashful kid again and a grin seemed to spread across her face. Hagrid took them into the castle producing his set of keys to open doors as he went. He told them he had been expecting them yesterday but no harm had come of it, the beds in the guess room were still made. Hagrid said they probably had important Auror business somewhat suggestively as if he wanted them to tell him, as he lead them into a part of the castle Emily had never been in before. Emily, know how terrible Hagrid was with secrets and remembering her promise to her boss, answered as vaguely as she could. Hagrid showed her to a room and Rosier to one opposite, both were twin rooms. Before leaving Hagrid invited Rosier to come help him feed the bowtruckles in the evening if he was up to it before trenching off down the halls. Both Emily and Rosier went to their respective rooms to unpack, they were staying the week here.

After unpacking Emily joined Rosier in his dorm where they started to plan out their line of enquiry. They both agreed to check out the Chamber of Secrets first, then Emily wanted to search the Slytherin dorm rooms and Rosier wanted to explore Tuppence's lodgings. That would take up the first day, maybe two depending how long the chamber took to explore. After that Rosier suggested the portraits were a good source of information, Emily rolled her eyes at that knowing they were a equal source of futility and annoyance but agreed. Then it would be good to talk to any teachers that remained to see if they noticed any rivalries or small information, although a magical law enforcement officer had talked to anyone who came forward with pertinent information already there was always something small they could have missed.

Emily and Rosier set off for the girls' bathroom on the 2nd floor. The halls were so empty it gave the place an eerie presence and their footsteps echoed off every wall. The lack of life made the familiar halls of Hogwarts feel like a strange and dangerous place.

When they entered the bathroom Myrtle sprang out of her u bend.

'Are you here to see me?' she said expectantly and gave Rosier a good look over.

'I'm sorry', Emily began, 'Myrtle…

'…well why would you be here to see me. It's not like you need anything from me now. You don't need my help or a shoulder to cry on. For all you know I have seen a bunch of boys torturing a muggleborn right here on the floor but I wouldn't tell you because you don't need old stupid Myrtle.'

With that she high fullutenly flung herself into the toilet with a splash. Emily let out a small laugh and looked at Rosier to say that's typical Myrtle only to see a somewhat concerned look on his face.

'Oh don't worry about her, that was positively mild by her standards'

Emily slowly walked over to the third sink and crouched down to inspect the tap where she expected to find the serpents head.

'Rosier, you haven't given me the location to the Chamber. I can't see it. Actually hold on. What do you see?'

'I see you standing next to the fourth sink'

Emily looked back at the second sink and let out a curious little sigh. She stood up and asked Rosier to tell her the location. However instead of calling it out Rosier called her over and handed her a piece of paper.

The Camber is behind the 3rd sink in the girl's lavatory on the 2nd floor of Hogwarts Castle.

When she finished reading the note caught fire and disintegrated. When she looked back she could see the sink and the tap with the snake engraving. She walked up to it and ran her hand over the marking as if to make sure it was real and made several tries at making snake sounds until she finally heard a clink to show she'd got it right and stood back as she saw the hole to the Chamber appear.

"Ladies First" Rosier offered somewhat jokingly but Emily took him up on the offer and jumped down the chute. After several seconds she heard the unmistakeable sound of Rosier following suit. When she slid out the bottom she felt she was slipping into stick treacle as she was pulled to a halt; she was glad to see the cushioning charm was still in place. She stood up and waited to Rosier to join her. She notice Rosier was as unperturbed as she had been by the cushioning charm. They continued down the tunnels until they came to a locked door. Emily had never encountered this door locked before and after several attempts at hissing to open it she acquiesced to Rosier who got it on his 3rd try. He said it was a slightly different sound but it all sounded similar to her. Hiss, Hiss, Hiss

As the doors opened she saw the a pathway lined with snakes on either side and at the head sat the giant statue of Slytherin with his monkey like features staring down at the her. The chamber had a desolate quality that wasn't there when Emily had danced, drank and kissed long into the night. Then the snakes had house banners strung across them and decorations covered the hideous face and the noise of frivolity filled the air; now silenced echoed through the chill air and the snakes glared as she walked passed while the eyes of Slytherin watched her in judgement. Where she would have seen spilt beer on the floor in the corner she noticed dry blood staining the floor. What ever had happened in the time since she had last been here it had infected the stone with its cold evil.

Emily could see even Rosier felt it, his face looked even more distraught than hers did. Maybe he'd lost something even greater with what had befouled this place.

Emily indicated with a glance she'd take the left and Rosier took the right. Emily took out her wand and Rosier did the same. They began cast spells to detect any secret compartment or passageways. Emily proceeded down the tunnels, which looped back to the main hall. As she came out she saw Rosier emerging from the opposite side. They headed without a word to stand before the statue and with only a glance upward they both summoned a spring charm and landed on top of the head. They looked around, as there was nothing glaring up here. Rosier conjured up a giant cushion and Emily and he jumped down. As Rosier transfigured the cushion away Emily was looking closely at the statue and noticed in the corner of the mouth was engraved a snake, she called Rosier over with a hand gesture.

'Do you remember this engraving being here when you were in the Chamber?' Emily whispered.

'No but then I never looked that close' he relied moving his hand over the symbol

'No me neither'

Emily made a few hissing noises and then looked at Rosier expectantly and he took the cue and tried his own series of hisses. Neither worked, Rosier let out a small laugh, which became consumed by the gloom and he looked almost guilty at defying the rooms desired wish. They proceeded to try in turn for a few more minutes, with each hiss bringing a little merriment to the room almost pushing back the dark stain recent events had tainted it with. After that they came to a halt releasing they were likely to get nowhere.

'Did you even have any real parseltongues during your time using the Chamber?' she asked Rosier.

'No, did you?

'We had one kid in Gryffindor who swore he was but I'm fairly certain he was talking complete an utter bullocks', she laughed, "do you think the library would have a book on how to speak parseltongue?'

'Probably'

'Come on let's get something to eat and head to the library'

The summoned a broom each that lined the anti-chamber wall at the bottom of the tunnels, they had been an addition since the Chamber became a dance hall and she was glad the current incumbents had kept the practice, and flew up the tunnels, dropping the brooms back down when the got to the top. The chamber closed behind them and they set off for lunch.

When they finished they headed to the library. There was Madame Pince perched at the desk staring down at them like a hawk seemingly waiting for them to do something wrong so she could tell them off. Emily braved the venture to ask Madame Pince if she knew if they had any books on Parseltongues. Her only response as 'Language section' and anticipating Emily asking where it was she lifted a finger pointing in the direction. Emily thanked her to which she made little response except to eye her more suspiciously as Emily headed of to the section indicated, Rosier followed behind. After a few minutes search they seemed to find the book they were looking for.

Parseltongue for the Untongued; a Guide to Hissing without Hysteria.

Emily flipped over and read the blurb.

"For centuries the ability to speak parseltongue has been associated with evil wizards however this book seeks to destroy that myth by working with a renowned parseltongue to show anyone can learn the language of snakes. From evil to good from Troll to Banshee the language of snakes is open to everyone."

She opened the book to a page and found a list of hissing sound phonetically written next to their English meaning with a small moving diagram of the human tongue and throat showing the movements needed to enunciate the proper sound. She took the book over to a desk and Rosier joined her. They flipped through a few pages that were identical to the first one. Emily estimated there must be over a thousand translations. They were never going to be able to learn all of them and figured the best route was to take the book to the Chamber and try some of the words.

Emily took the book up to the desk and told Madame Pince she wanted to check it out.

"Students only', Madam Pince said pointing to a sign.

'But I'm a Ministry Auror who needs this book for an investigation'

To this Madame Pomfrey only pointed to the sign again.

'But…

'… are you a student?

'No'

'Then you cannot check out school property, if the Ministry wants to acquire school property then you need to bring me a Ministry acquisition form'

"But that could take days. We only want to borrow it for a couple of hours and we won't even leave the school grounds'

To this Madame Pince again pointed to the sign.

Fine Emily though if she was going to be unreasonable then Emily was just going to have to bend the rules and she remembered a trick she had used to borrow a few books beyond her level during her school.

'What's wrong', Rosier asked seeing her fuming as she returned with the book.

'That old cow won't let us take out the book'

'What do you mean; surely even Madame Pince can't be that officious. Let me try.'

Emily watched him go up to the counter, him gesture his hands around a few times, saw Madame Pince point to the sign and then Rosier returning looking baffled.

"She won't let us borrow it even though I explained why we needed it and that it was never going to leave school grounds'

'Watch this', Emily said waving her wand and creating a duplicate of Parsel Tongue for the Untongued, 'if she won't let us have it willingly we'll have to take it by other means.' Rosier saw her place a disillusionment charm on the original.

Emily then proceeded to place the copy back on the shelf in a very exaggerated way so that Madame Pince was sure to see her doing so, and sure enough her beady eyes watched her all the way. Rosier and Emily then walked up to the desk and turned out of the library with the invisible book and Pince's eyes on them the whole way. Just as they were close to the exit Madame Pince called for Emily to stop, Emily was holding the book behind her back. Pomfrey told her to show her hands and Emily unsure if the camouflage spell would completely hide the book let it fall out of her hands. She heard Rosier, who had kept walking whisper 'Accio' and a rush of wind at her tights. Bringing her empty hands round to the front she said 'nothing, see'. Madame Pince eyed her for a few more moments convinced she had done something wrong but unable to prove what or how let her go. However once Emily got round the corner Madame Pince heard them giggling with laughter as they set off down the hall confirming her suspicions but still she could not say what it confirmed.

By the time Emily and Rosier had got to the Chamber they had stopped laugher like a couple of school children but seemed to be in good spirits. That lasted until the gloom of the Chamber sapped away their joy. Although they had some fun taking turns trying out various parseltongue words it was like a flicker of a dying light in a haunting darkness; both Emily and Rosier felt the chill.

Rosier and Emily were down there for hours. Rosier had conjured up a sofa and he and Emily got chatting while they tried out various parseltongue words.

'So what do a bunch of pureblooded Slytherins talk about when there alone?' Emily asked saying the parselword for 'dirtymermaids'.

'About killing all muggles, of course' Rosier Joked then read the next parselword.

'No seriously, casrs eff sussen' Emily laughed.

'There are some things one can't talk about with muggleborns and Halfbloods'

'You didn't say a parseltongue word, you got to drink' Emily half jokingly said, then noticing Rosier bemusement continue,' it a game we play in the muggle world where you make a rule and if someone breaks it they have to take a drink'.

Emily smiled at the idea then conjured a bottle of firewhisky from her bedside table and two shot glasses and poured him a shot. 'Drink' she said. Rosier took a shot.

'However you didn't say a parselword after your sentence. Cosie se en' he said pouring her a shot.

Emily smiled and took a shot.

'So what couldn't Halfbloods and Mudbloods understand?' She continued the conversation reading the parselword for itchy pants.

'I had a friend whose sister was a squib. There is nothing more scary to a pureblood than being a squid' he said then read the next parselword.

'Isn't that just because the parents disown them due to the stigma and bigotry' she asked then read the next parselword and turned the page.

'No. You can have the kindness and most understanding parents imaginable and it will still terrify you. For instance my friends parent were very understanding and supportive and they did everything to help their daughter but my friend was still terrified he was a squib. He was a late bloomer and from the age of seven when he found out his sister was a squib till the age of nine when he showed magic he feared nothing more. It's hard to explain. Imagine having a destiny and knowing you have a place in the world and then at age eleven having that ripped from you and being thrust into world that you will never belong to and being expected to find your way knowing that this life you had been preparing for had been stolen from you. There is nothing a witch or wizard fears more, nothing"

'That can't be all the club talked about?', she ask then making the Parseltongue sound for crunchy fingers.

'It was like a comfort, to get away from the pressures of the rest of the school and talk about the things you weren't allowed to talk about' said Rosier, and then he glanced at the page and said the parselword for rotting noodles.

'So what was it you weren't allowed to say elsewhere? How much better pureblood were' she said half jokingly then reading the next parselword on the page.

Rosier half scowled at her then vaguely said 'There's a lot of things you can't talk about now'

'So really what couldn't you say in Hogwarts?' she said then turned the page and said the next parselword.

'A lot of things, about the lies they were telling.'

'Drink. What kind of lied' she finished with the parselword for curly toenails.

'Mostly in Muggle Studies classes but also in History of Magic, they started adding more propaganda' Rosier looked down and hissed the parselword for fish salad.

'How could Professor Binns add propaganda when he was too busy putting everyone to sleep'

'Drink! I forgot you left before Professor Vardy replaced Binns. Her lessons were very different. Invariable her classes involved some lesson where we learnt pureblood, or magical folk in general, were the wrongdoers and the muggles were the innocent victims. Some of the narratives she spun were so ludicrous and taken out of order you'd need a time turner to make sense of it', He uttered the next parselword in the book.

'It doesn't sound so bad and how do you know the old teachings weren't propaganda for the pureblood regime.'

'Drink. Because there was no pureblood regime, if there had been Voldermort wouldn't have had to start a war to impose one' he said finishing with the next parselword.

'Still though a little opinion can't be that bad, its not like its going to harm the pureblood's sense of superiority' she finished the with the last parselword on the page 'laughing fiddle'.

"I had a friend who tried to kill himself. Slowly he just started repeating all the stuff that he was hearing in classes about how pureblood are bad people. I tried to talk him out of it but eventually he stopped talking to me saying I was a bad person too. I saw the change; it was like a Dementor had grown inside his mind then one day he stayed up late in the common room until everyone went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw he wasn't in his bed. You know when you just know something is wrong and you can't explain it, that's how it felt. I went down to the common room and I found him there. He'd brewed some potion and drank it. He left a letter addressed to me. Later I read it and it said what I'm telling you now, that he was ashamed to be a pureblood and he felt like he was a bad person hurting those around him and everyone would be better off without him. Luckily I was able to safe him. I performed a regurgitation spell and he vomited up most of what he took but I still had to carry him up to Madame Poppy. She managed to help counteract it but he spent weeks in St Mungo's. He was never the same after that.'

Rosier half because her didn't say a parselword and half because he needed it took a shot. After a minute he said 'So that's why I hate muggles, now why don't you tell me why you hate purebloods?' he looked at the book and read aloud a parselword.

'I've never told anyone this but my dad was killed by a pureblooded dark wizard during my 5th year. Do you remember the Attack by Yennet Burke, the girl who found Bellatrix Lestrange's diary and destroyed the muggle building. My father worked there, he was a cleaner. My Mum wrote to me telling me he had died in that attack, except she thought it was some Islamic terrorist attack. I remember reading about it in the Prophet and not being able to connect the two events for a while. I remember everyone talking about the Yennet attack, it was in the prophet for days but they just reported it as a muggle building. It had never occurred to me it could be where my father worked.'

'I didn't tell my Mum or my sister he had died in a wizarding attack. I didn't tell anyone at school he even died. My mum still thinks it was muggle terrorists: I still don't know why I didn't tell her, and now it's too late. There is this schism between me and my mum, between me and my sister, because of that lie. They're not even aware of it but I know. We're still close but there is this schism between my muggle life and my wizarding life and this symbolises it.'

'Is that why you hate purebloods so much?'

'I don't hate purebloods. It's my magic I hate, sometimes. It's driven this wedge between me and my family that I can never bridge. You say I don't understand about wizarding life but half-bloods, purebloods have no idea what we mudbloods give up to be part of this world. It like we live in a world we never fully belong to. I guess I've felt that way my whole life; when I was little being half Indian I felt like an outsider, I didn't look like the other children mostly, and felt like India might be my home, then I found out my Dad although born in India was now Pakistani so I felt like I had no identity and when I found I was a witch I never felt fully part of the wizarding world or the muggle world. I've always been neither here nor there'

She took a shot then read the next parselword on the page. Emily looked up at the statue and realised that the mouth had opened.

'When did that open?' she queried.

'I don't know' Rosier answered, 'How long have we be at this for, 3 to 4 hours? I don't remember it opening'

'I sure hope it wasn't when I said "squatchcat"' Emily joked.

They both stood up guardedly and made there way to the mouth of Slytherin. Rosier examined the edges and looked down the hole to see what was inside but could only see darkness in the chute.

'Tell me it's too dangerous to go down there' Emily said to Rosier mischievously.

'It's too dangerous to go down there' he parroted back.

Emily looked at him opened her mouth wide doing a mock impression of concern and then jumped head first down the chute into the unknown. Rosier made an instinctive move to grab her but missed.

'Are you ok, Emily?' he called down the chute.

'I'm fine,' She answered, 'Come on in its lovely in here'

Rosier decided to bite the wand and jumped right down the chute.

He found himself landing face first in what appeared to be a library; it wasn't luxurious but even glancing at the shelves he could tell the true value lay in the books themselves.

Emily helped him up off the floor then asked him if he thought this was a new addition by the current incumbents or something old.

'It's definitely something old', Rosier answered, he walked over to the books inside stone carved bookshelves and brushed the dust off, 'these are ancient texts. Or some of them are', he walked over to a shelf where the dust hadn't gathered and saw new books, then at a third one where he could see the ingrain in the dust showing the book being taken in and out again.

Rosier walked over to those he thought had most actively been used and saw they were not books but journal and notebooks.

He opened the page and read the name on the inside it read.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then underneath

I AM LORD VOLDERMORT

Inside Rosier found the workings of a new spell, a spell to cause pain. He flipped through to the end and found written "Cruciatus"

"This is the Diary of Lord Voldermort' Rosier said.

'You mean like the one that was a Horcrux' Emily replied warily.

'No, more like a workbook, here look he is working on the creation of the cruciatus curse.'

'You mean Voldermort created an unforgivable curse'

'Why do you think people were so drawn to him, he had knowledge and spells only he could impart. Its widely know more than a few Ravenclaws went over to Voldermort almost solely for the knowledge he possessed although he demanded loyalty greater than most were willing to give to obtain it.'

Rosier put the book down and suddenly he saw a most rare text on another shelf and picked it up.

'What is that?' Emily asked.

'This is a 1st edition of Pixthur's theory.' Rosier told her. 'Pixthur was probably the greatest Arithmancer to exist, in fact I think he almost single handily created the field.'

'I've never heard of him' Emily said curiously.

'You wouldn't have, although he was the founder of Arithmancy his most famous theory made him taboo in the wizarding world in modern era. Pixthur hypothesised that there was a magical constant, which allowed for only a certain number of magical individuals.'

'Is this were Slytherin got his pureblood mania from?'

'To a degree probably, although Pixthur himself never advocated for any policies and I believe he was a half-blood.'

'But if his theory inspires the likes of Voldermort and Slytherin maybe its best it isn't taught in schools'

'It's never been proven false though. Any knowledge cannot be held accountable for the actions of individuals, unless it directly tells them to do it. Pixthur's theory has held up, the magical community has held constant for hundreds of years and has never drastically grown or shrunk. After the war of Voldermort and many wizards died there was an increase in muggleborns, which Pixthur's theory predicted perfectly. Could one not argue that Pixthur's theory could have prevented the two-wizarding wars if the desire had been to continue magical purity?

'You know from your work and application of Arithmancy in the field of legilimency and memory how works. Pixthur was one of the original Balefield Coven who predicted the magical numerical numbers of the universe if understood enough could predict the future. You yourself have applied this theory to memory where you can tell a memory is false by its inconsistency with Arithmancy pattern perditions in past memory.'

'How do you know so much about my work, I never published a single paper?'

'I read your essays from your time in the Auror training; we had the same mentor. Your work to combine muggle psychological dream interpretations and Arithmancy is pioneering'

'Are you spying on me, Rosier?'

'I just found it interesting'

'Well there's a reason I don't publish papers, I'm a private person so stay out of my private affairs. Ok, Rosier?' She said.

Emily didn't know why she was getting so angry but she felt like Rosier had been lying to her this whole time. He had pretended not to know who she was and now he was regurgitating her life story like he was some kind of stalker.

'So what do you recon' Emily tried changing the subject, 'do you think some Slytherins found this and then started experimenting?'

Emily walked over to the shelf Rosier had taken the Old Voldermort Notebook and pickup one she saw that looked new. She looked at the first page and there was a name of a group 'Drextavainunel Coven'. Emily flicked through and found similar entries to those in Tom Riddles notebook, the creation and detailing of new spells. Except she noticed something else there were several different handwritings in the book sometimes even on the same spell. She called Rosier over to show him. They counted 5 different styles of handwriting.

'It looks like these student were inspired by Lord Voldermort and were trying to out do him. Look at this they were trying to create a spell more vicious than the cruciatus curse, it doesn't look like they succeeded but not from a lack of trying. My guess is they would have needed a guinea pig and that volunteer was Tuppence Milton'.

Rosier and Emily took three notebooks; two containing spells created by Lord Voldermort and one by the New Coven. Emily read over the over the old notebooks by Voldermort and had been surprised that he had also created the Imperius curse too. That was two out of the three unforgivable curses he had personally created and he would have been only seventeen at most. She had never realised quite the effect he had caused to the wizarding world. In total there were over 50 new spells successfully created. She looked at the coven and they had created 3 so far although they appeared to be trying to create several more.

The next day Emily told Rosier of her theory that the name of the coven was likely an anagram considering they were following in Voldermort's footsteps. Rosier agreed it was very probable. With the 5 handwriting styles it was likely it was an amalgamation of those 5 names.

Emily and Rosier spent the morning looking through the student Register for 5 names that could make the anagram "Drextavainunel ", or "Drextavainunel Coven". They tried 1st names, last names, middle names and a combination of both but couldn't get 5 names to fit. They tried 4 names, 3 names, 2 names and even one however they came back to one problem only one student had an "X" in their name and she seem to not fit. Rosier suggested they check outside of Slytherin for a student with an x and they found one more but this inclusion of a B in their name ruled them out. Eventually Emily conceded her theory was wrong and gave up although Rosier agreed it made perfect sense and was himself reluctant to abandon the lead.

They decided to go and check the Slytherin dorm rooms for clues. Emily looked over the book again for anything that might identify the culprits and found a symbol of three interlocking circles. She thought of the death mark and wondered if they would be stupid enough to brand themselves with this symbol similar to Death Eaters. She showed Rosier the symbol and they agreed to look out for it anywhere as it would narrow down their search. Rosier decided it might be a good idea to check Voldermort's notebook for any symbols if the were drawing from his work too. Rosier was surprised to see several sketches by a young Voldermort in the pages of the old notebook, and finally the death mark he had settled on. They'd keep an eye out for any of these images as only someone who had been in the secret compartment could have seen them.

As Emily looked through the dorm she didn't find anything obviously incriminating, there were no symbols carved into headboards or doodled on paper. The few pieces of scrap paper with writing on didn't seem to match the handwriting in the book; she need to get her hands on homework to ascertain whose handwriting was in the book.

Rosier told her he hadn't found anything either when he came back from the boys dorms, Emily having done the girls knowing Rosier would have been thrown out if he tried to go in. After finding nothing in the common room they headed over to Gryffindor but found themselves stuck outside the portrait of the fat lady who point blank refused to let them in without a password (Rosier had got Slytherin's from his visit there last time). After spending over an hour tracking down somebody who knew the password it was getting late in the evening. Emily went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory alone with Rosier saying it was ridiculous he wasn't allowed. Emily made her way to Tuppence's bed, she knew it because the sheets had been stripped, and looked through the bedside cabinet. She found a quill and inkpot, some parchment with half finished homework and an old blue peter badge; she pinned the badge to her jumper and promised to return it to Tuppence when she saw her next. She checked the chest at the end of the bed but found only schoolbooks and spare clothing. When she returned to Rosier in the common room she said it'd been a waste of time and they might as well call it a night.

The next day they spend talking to the remaining teachers and the pictures on the wall, which proved to be the most futile act in history, they either thought it was the 16 hundreds, wanted to fight her or hadn't seen anything. And those that had seen something either recited the most inane gossip to minute detail or when they claimed it was relevant it so convoluted she was sure it wasn't true. Rosier brought back much the same tale except he had gone straight to the one figure who did keep up with the daily going ones of Hogwarts Violet however she hadn't seen anything. He's also talked to the house ghosts but they were oblivious too. The teachers weren't much better giving far to much information to be of any use but then they weren't narrowing the parameters.

That evening Emily again looked over the notebook of 'Drextavainunel Coven'. She looked at the list of spells they were creating; the first was a fairly innocuous one to pull someone's pants down and trip them over. The second was a little more gruesome where they were working on making your skin sear with boiling pustules. Increasingly they got more violent and deadly. The next spell twisted limps and strung the person up to be moved like a puppet. Yet the most grotesque, even more than their attempts to increase the cruciatus curse, was a spell to make the eye see that which they feared most. Whatever this coven were up to was getting worse. There was something else Emily noticed; the handwriting changed too as the notebook progressed. She noticed there were originally three set of handwriting for the 1st three spells then a fourth appeared and the one of the original sets disappeared completely. Emily had an epiphany and ran to tell Rosier next store.

"Rosier, wake up' she said none too silently shaking him awake.

'What is it, what do you what, Emily' Rosier said groggily, seemingly attempting to both awake up and go back to sleep and settling on crouching dreamily on the edge on his side.

Emily noticed he had on a crisp silk pair of bottle green pyjamas and had to suppress a giggle.

"Rosier we were right about the anagram, we were just looking in the wrong place for the name. Look here at the handwriting at the beginning it stops on the 5th page and another one appears. That means who even started the group left, there were only three members of the original group that made up the name, that's why they used the 3-circle symbol. One for each.'

'Ok, Emily. We'll look at it in the morning' Rosier yawned and went back to sleep.

On waking Rosier check Emily's room only to find her gone. He figured she couldn't wait for him and headed to the student registration records. There he found her sitting with a large book spread across her knee. She looked up and said 'I found him, Rosier. The x was a dead give away, why purebloods give their children such weird names is beyond me but it was a gift in this instance. Here he is; he left two years, Xenial Prewett. I think I may have found the other two founders as well. There are several names that could fit the anagram but 1 of them would have been a 3rd year at the start and another may have left too.'

Rosier sat next to her and read the list. There were 8 names, one she had circled the others with question marks and two of those were underlined.

'I guess we have to find Mr Prewett' Rosier said calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

It took them the better half of the day to track Xenial down but they managed to pin him down to a Ministry job in Broom Regulation Control. Being as it was getting into the evening they decided to corner him at work tomorrow where he wouldn't be able to apparate away.

The next day they went to his department and saw him hunched over his desk like every other employee. Rosier and Emily made there way over to his desk and positioned themselves one either side. Xenial looked up sensing them and immediately seemed to know something was wrong even before Rosier introduced them. She saw the idea flicker across his eyes to run then think better of it'

"I know why you're here' he interrupted Rosier, 'can we at least talk in private?'

Rosier nodded and they took him off, letting him walk freely as if nothing was wrong, and took him down to an empty room they used for discreet interviews.

Even before he sat down Xenial started talking.

"I know why you're here', he became discombobulated, 'It's about the Dexthairnuilen Coven, isn't it?'

'I knew when I heard about that attack on the muggle girl it would be him, I just knew. I know I should have come forward but I was scared'

'What can you tell us about the coven, who were the original members?' Emily asked firmly

'There were three of us: me, Ventuda Abbot and Travers. However it wasn't what you think. At first it was just some stupid club'

"You were reading Voldermort personal notes' Emily stated

"It was Travers who found Slytherin's secret library. It wasn't what it looks like; it was fascinating but nothing more. I thought I could use the spells to get my own back; I mean the group started as a way to protect our self against this 'Mudder gang' that had been picking on us. I wanted to get my back on Mark Antony and Travers convinced me the best way to humiliate him was to create our own spells. But I don't know some how it spiralled out of control and Travers just kept pushing it further and further. He really began to scare me and Abbot just went along with it, it was like the more authority Travers gave her to be cruel and vindictive, the more cruel and vindictive she became. Travers he started talking about how we needed to select more carefully for members and I'm certain he started destroying new invitations because nobody was joining. Everybody noticed but they were all leaving that year. You weren't allowed to invite anyone until after you completed your O.W.L examines. I was the one who invited Travers, he was only a second year but he was precociously gifted. Everyone said he was going to be one of the defining wizards of our generation. However he scared me towards the end, I think he was even a real parseltongue.'

'We didn't do anything really when I was there. We didn't even attack Mark or any of the Mudders. We just wanted to defend ourselves; they didn't attack us much after that, I think they were scared of Travers. However Travers became bored with a defence group quickly and became focused on creating spells. He use to pour over those old notebooks of Voldermort and some of Slytherin's writings…'

'…Slytherin's work was in the library?'

'There were some of his personal diaries and journals. I never really read them but Travers was very interested and would read them into the middle of the night.'

'We never found any of Slytherin's journals in the library' said Emily. She gave Rosier a significant look, which said it made sense Slytherin would have left his own work there.

"Travers probably has it. If he's anything like me he must have known you were coming'

'Would he have suspected we'd gain entry to the Chamber, it was well hidden at that point" Emily inquired.

Xenial gave Rosier a significant look before continuing 'Travers would have figured out it wasn't as safe as it was assumed, there was hundreds of secret keepers even if there were only 3 inside the school and I don't know if Travers would trust me'

Rosier let out a little mirthless laugh at that and Emily saw the shame of Xenial's face, on some level he knew he was being cowardly and self serving. That meant Emily couldn't entirely trust his statements so she had to conceal what she knew to test his truthfulness, as much as she could.

'It seems Travers didn't trust the protections on the Chamber, when we found the library the shelves were empty but for a few books shorn on the floor fallen as if someone had left in a hurry.'

'So what was it that scared' Emily continued,' you about Travers?'

'Mostly, it was his curiosity in pain. Inside the library Travers showed me the old writings of Lord Voldermort that he'd left there, his school scribbles and works. One day he showed me the entrance to where and how he'd created the cruciatus curse. He seemed peculiarly interested in replicating it somehow but I wasn't interested. I told you earlier Travers came up with the idea of using original spells on Mark; well we started creating them. I wanted something that would humiliate him and I'm not proud but I wanted to hurt him as well, I never would have used an unforgivable curse on him or something worse but it felt like Travers was trying to push me into it. At first we created a spell to trip him over and pull down his pants, I wanted him to shit his pants, really make him a laughing stock however Travers thought he deserved more and I went along with it at first and we created another spell to put burning puss boils on his body, I mean it was pretty bad but nothing unseen before. However Travis suggested something even worse. At first I went along with it but there was something that felt wrong about it, he was talking about controlling people but in this grotesque way. I was relieved when I left the school. I didn't really want anything to do with Travis but he scared me enough to not want to offend him. I kept putting off our meetings saying I had to study for my newts.'

'I make Travers out to be a monster but he had a real charm about him, he could seduce you when he wanted to. At first it was so hard to see his dark side because he had this way of making you feel special like you were important; important to him and you wanted to please him to stay in his good graces'

"You've been a help, thank you Mr Prewett' Emily finished.

Xenial saw her walk away to her colleague who had been standing in the corner staring at him like he was going to kill him. Xenial didn't get up to leave, as he hadn't been told to. He saw them stop whispering and the haughty looking one come over.

'Mr Prewett', Rosier begun sternly, 'you realise the magnitude and severity of the punishment you face if you are caught lying to us or withholding any information'

'I haven't held anything back. If there's anything you want to know, anything, you only have to ask. I want to co-operate, my only regret is I didn't help sooner'

Xenial heard the girl in the corner start snickering and the second Auror give her a stern look. Evidently Xenial though this second Auror didn't like him and wanted to throw the book at him.

'Please, anything I can do to help' he pleaded

The Auror, was it Rosier he said, produced three books and said he'd found them in the library. Xenial immediately indentified them all for Rosier.

'You said Travers knew we would be coming so why did he leave these behind for us to find considering they are so incriminating?'

'I don't know, maybe he thought the library would be safe, no one had ever found it before him. Only he ever opened it, I couldn't even open it.'

Rosier picked up the two volumes written by Voldermort and said 'these two were written by Voldermort. When did the Coven come into find them?'

"Well Travers found them first, I don't know who long he had them until he showed me when we came back after winter vacation. I was in my 6th year and Travers was in his 2nd year. That was when we started discussing the idea of creating our own spells. No that wasn't right, we started discussing the creation of spells after we found some of the Mudders tormenting Ventuda. That 's when we started the group. We took the idea of using an anagram from the way we saw Voldermort had used his name as an anagram. We took all our names and came up with a group name. At first we acted like a defence group, we protected the Slytherins being bullied and the Mudders stopped after a couple of duels. Then we started talking about revenge, I started talking about revenge against Mark Antony; he had humiliated me one day in front of half the school.' Xenial paused, ' We only really got started with making spell towards the end of school year however we corresponded with each other all summer long…'

'Do you still have those letters?'

'Yes, I can show them to you. They're at my house. I'll take you now if you want?'

"You can show us later, continue with the story'

'Well anyway when we came back from summer vacation we started really getting into the group. Travers was talking about how we could surpass the achievements of Voldermort and the Death Eaters. I don't think he meant in their pureblood ideology but in what they created. Travis was obsessed with being better than Voldermort magically and surpassing what he had achieved. That's when he started talking about bettering the cruciatus curse, I think he saw how perturbed I was by that so he stopped talking about it with me but he and Ventuda had gotten really close and she seemed to follow him into anything. By then it was only us three in the Chamber and Travis talked about how we had to be very selective about who we let in. I'm not sure but when I backed off I got the feeling Travers had picked a new member although I never saw them; it was just a feeling.'

'You said you started to withdraw from the group because of how dark Travers was becoming, did anything in particular happen that made you change your opinion about Travers' Rosier queried.

Xenial looked over to Emily for reassurance looking scared now, when he looked back Rosier caught and held Xenial's gaze.

'If anything happened you need to tell us or we can't help you' Rosier said.

"It wasn't just that Travers was creating darker spell and seemed to be getting more possessed. One day we were walking the halls and we came upon a Mudder by himself. Travers told me to stun him so I did. Then Travers started performing the new spell he'd been working on. He called it the animated corpse. He had the boy lifted up in the air with his arms going out in the wrong direction and started making him dance like some grotesque puppet. I sort of pretended to find in funny and get him to stop but then he wanted to try out another spell. I remember he said "I want to try out another spell I've been working on" and he told me to take guard. He laid the boy down and I saw his eyes roll back into his head and his body started shaking like he was in pain but no sound came out. I called out for Travers to stop but he wouldn't then the boy started screaming in agony. Then Travers hit him with a spell, which seemed to knock him out and I ran, I just ran.'

'It's ok Prewett', Rosier said, 'It's ok, you've done well'

Prewett was in tears by this point and Rosier was comforting him. Emily was supposed to be the good cop but those roles seemed to have broken down.

'You've done well, Prewett', Rosier consoled, 'we just need a little more from you'

Xenial took a second to compose himself and then Rosier handed him the covens notebook.

'There are 5 different handwriting styles in here, can you tell me which ones are yours, which is Ventuda's and which is Travers?'

Xenial opened the book and stopped on the first page.

'This, this Mr Rosier isn't right, this isn't the name of the group someone changed it'

'What do you mean someone changed it?'

"I mean someone changed it'

Emily's ears perked up, she wandered over to the table and had a look at the name.

'Do you think this is the anagrammed name of the newest members?' Emily asked Rosier

Rosier didn't seem sure.

'What was the name of the original group, Xenial, can you tell us?' Rosier asked

'It was similar, it was Dexthairnuilen Coven' Xenial explained, 'you can see this doesn't have Travers name in it, Horcine. There's mine', pointing to the letters, 'and there's Ventuda's but Travers isn't there'

Emily picked it up and wrote down the letters, excluding those from the other names and then compared it to her list from earlier; there were two names. She read them out to Xenial who recognised one as a boy in the year below him but stated he'd never been part of the group. Rosier asked if he could have been the secret member Travers had recruited but Xenial pointed out that it would only make seen if they had removed his name from the anagram and replaced it when the name removed was Travers.

Emily and Rosier concluded what ever was happening it appeared Travers was trying to cover his tracks and pin the blame on someone else.

The house of Abbot was grand and fine and isolated. Emily imagined if any muggle did come across this clearing in the woods they'd see less than nothing. As they headed towards the house they saw a young woman standing arched somewhat lazily against the frame of the door. Rosier noticed the arch in her back and the prime of her beauty growing in her and the look that she knew it.

'What do you want?' the young lady called out.

'We're Aurors from the Ministry of Magic' Rosier answered, 'We're here…'

'You had better come on in then' she said gracefully sliding into her house, her long raven hair gliding in behind her, leaving Emily and Rosier cautiously following her in.

They entered the house and tentively stepped down the hall looking in the first room they came upon to see the girl sitting relaxed in a leather sofa.

'So who do you want to speak to', She said, 'my Mum's not here if you you're look for help'

'We're not here for your mother' Emily said, 'We're here to speak to you'

'To me?' she asked a little smirk appearing on her face and she looked at Rosier for some reason Emily couldn't understand.

'Little old me, whatever could I have done to warrant the attention of fine young Aurors' The girl went on.

"Ventuda, you've heard of the attack on the muggleborn girl at Hogwarts recently' Emily stated.

'Actually I haven't. I've been on a Wizarding tour of Europe and haven't kept up with any news for months. You'll have to inform me, I'm afraid'

'We have discovered a secret group who have been systematically torturing a young girl until they tortured her into insanity'

'My, all that was in the prophet? My they really have improved the investigative reporting'

'Most of it is from our own enquiries'

'I fail to see how I could help you in your investigations Mrs?

'Mrs Birch'

'And?' she looked at Rosier'

'Rosier' he said.

'I thought I remembered you'

'I must say I never expected to find you as a Ministry Employee'

'It is an honour to an Auror'

'As I was saying I have been at Hogwarts for almost 2 years and I've only got back into the country a couple of weeks ago'

'We wanted to talk to you about Travers'

'Travers, what does Travers have to do with this? You don't think Travers had anything to do with this ghastly business, but that's absurd. Where ever could you have gotten an idea like that from?'

At that moment Emily heard a noise and she saw a women standing imposingly in the doorway behind her daughter that lead into the room beyond.

'What is going on here, who are you people and why are you talking to my daughter?' The woman commanded an answer.

'We're Aurors' Rosier answered waving his hand over him and Emily.

When the woman in the doorway looked at Emily and Rosier a smile came over her face like she was laughing over some joke they didn't understand. She walked gracefully over with her back arched as if she was at complete easy: She was a woman ageing but kept her beauty about her with a sense of power at her own comfortableness in her body and a grace she had grown into something commanding. She had the same raven hair and sharp blue eyes of her daughter but she had this hideous smirk across her face as if there was something unfathomable humorous going on.

'What is it two Aurors could possible talk to my daughter about', The smirking Lady asked regally, 'I assume you have just legal reason you can explain sufficiently in a Wizarding court?

'It's ok Mum I invited them in. I assumed they wanted to talk to you about some legal matter.'

Emily could see Rosier knew who she was but Emily was still in the dark, although she could take an educated guess.

'We didn't come for your expertise as a judge today your Honour Abbot' Rosier said confirming Emily's suspicions.

'What have they come for?' Mrs Abbot said to her daughter completely ignoring Rosier and talking to her daughter.

"They wanted to talk to me about Travers'

'Who is Travers?'

'A boy at school'

'Ventuda, you don't have to talk to the Aurors, if they want information on Travers they can talk to him directly, would be my advice'

"It's ok mum I want to talk to them'

"If that is your wish but I shall remain here if you need any advice' Mrs Abbot said then turned to Rosier and Emily, that grin returning to her face very subtle, 'You may proceed'

'Travers, what can you tell us about Travers' Rosier said taking the lead when he notice Emily was silent.

'What do you mean by "about Travers"' Ventuda asked

'We have information you, Travers and Prewett started a secret group'

'No that's not true, Prewett, Corven and I started a silly little group but it ended soon after', Venduta corrected him, Emily noticed how at easy she was and she couldn't stop noticing the smirk on her mother's face too, 'Who told you that, was it Prewett?'

'It was', she said when no answer came, 'well its not true. Corven and Prewett started it and then they recruited saying the wanted to start a mentoring program with the 1st and 2nd year boys and they said that I could help with recruitment as a woman was more trusted by the young. We only had one member before the whole thing broke down. That member was Travers. Well Travers came to me and told me something disturbing about Prewett. Something I think you need to hear from Travers himself. Needless to say it was enough to break the whole group and we barely spoke after that. I wanted to do something at the time but Travers didn't want to. I really do think you need to talk to him'

Emily could see where this was leading, it all appeared masterfully constructed. Although Ventuda's voice rose and feel at the right time she kept that clear calmness the whole time and Emily felt it had the air of being rehearsed. All the time Emily couldn't stop looking at that shit eating grin on Ventuda's Mother's face a look that said she knew no matter what her daughter was going to walk away from this.

"Well I think that has given you a clear direction to continue you investigation' Mrs Abbot said clearly indicating the interview, or charade, was over, 'I suggest you make with post haste to Travers'

'A grade "A" sociopath' Emily said calmly to Rosier's question.

'What does that mean?' Rosier queried.

'It's a muggle term for a personality type, someone who lacks empathy and views others as objects to manipulate; commonly they are highly intelligent and often charming. In the muggle world they are associated with serial killers.'

That was how Emily described Horcine Travers. When they had got to his house Travers had sat in a chair with a chill stillness and appeared to read from a script; it was a masterful construction. Emily noticed lots of flaws in the narrative but she figured this wasn't his best work as this had been his first attempt and he was having to cover up his maiden mistakes rather than construct events in advance. Emily wondered why they had chosen Corven; she had an inkling of an idea. He told them of how Prewett had made him do bad things he didn't want to do and touched him in private areas. Travers told them he knew it was wrong and eventually he had told Ms Abbot about what Prewett and Corven had done.

It made sense to Emily that Travers would use his youth at the time as a weapon; he hadn't just used it as a shield but turned it into an attack. Emily thought that Prewett was lucky this had all come out before Travers had left school otherwise she suspected Prewett would have found himself having a mysterious but unfortunate deadly accident.

Emily decided they couldn't proceed with this; Travers had muddied the waters enough so that Prewett testimony wasn't reliable enough. Either they'd need to turn Ms. Abbot or find the other members. She also suspected they'd need to visit Corven and either arrest him or put the fear of god in him while they finished off the investigation. Either that or she could kill him if she was correct.

That night when Emily came home she found Rosier sitting in her living room.

'What are you doing here? She said angrily.

'What did you find at Corven Moray's house?' he answered back.

'Nothing he didn't deserve'

'That was stupid'

Emily only looked at him coldly; she took out a bottle and drank. She felt her skin crawling with filth.

'We could have used Moray'

'For what?' she laughed.

'For connections'

Emily knew he was right. For justification she pulled out a small photograph and gave it to Rosier. He looked at it briefly before placing it face down. She knew he had recognised the same room and the small people, naked with masks on, this time surrounding a little boy.

'Everywhere' she began as some explanation, 'there were these old video tapes' she tapped her foot three times, 'lining the walls' again tap, tap, tap, 'and he had this TV with the build in tape player.' Tap, tap tap, 'The filth was everywhere and the windows were blacked out' tap, tap, tap, ' right there next to the screen was the photo', tap, tap tap, ' with this rancid disgusting disease ridden dildo perched on top of it', tap, tap tap, 'he came in and he had this squeaky little voice', tap, tap, tap 'he tried to justify it' tap, tap, tap tap, tap, tap.

Rosier caught her by the wrist and put his foot on top of hers and said 'Its Ok Emily, its OK'

They took seats opposite each other and sat in silence for a while. Every time Emily caught herself tapping her fingers or foot she stopped herself, feeling her rage returning. Eventually Rosier began talking, at first Emily didn't really hear it but slowly she began to tune in to what he was saying

'... we found this muggle brothel where all the muggles were under an Imperius curse being run by a half-blood selling to muggle clientele. However my boss felt there was more to it and the Half blood was just the patsies who took the fall. I saw him working with someone from the Misuse of Muggle artefacts office trying to uncover who was behind it. He never confided in me what or who he suspected but if Corven could get hold of one of these photos and Alphard Black too there could be a black market that would lead us back to the original culprits.'

'Emily', Rosier said standing up, 'there is one last thing I need to ask. Did you make it look like a muggle killing'

Emily only looked at him astonished.

'Tell me the address'

Emily did so. She knew what he would do.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Emily came into the office the next morning to find Rosier's desk stack full of folders only for Rosier to stick his head out from under them.

'Good you're here' he said upon seeing her, "here take these and these and these' plonking several piles of files into her arms.

'What are these?' she said putting them on her desk.

'These are every case I worked on with the Magical law enforcement'

'Well look who was a busy boy' she said, 'what are we looking for anyway?'

'We are looking for a case I worked on involving an illicit and illegal brothel'

The memory of last night came back to Emily when she'd been trying to suppress it. She'd drank until she'd passed out in the chair she sat in then upon waking in the early hours had showered for hours to get a dirt off her she couldn't quite scrub away.

Emily picked up a file and started reading the report and put it aside when it clearly wasn't the right one. She went through several more stopping when she heard Rosier exclaim his evident success.

'Ah ha, here is it' he hollered.

Emily came round the desk to hover over the file and read it.

'So what are we going to find in this case, Rosier?' she asked curiously.

'This was by far the biggest case I worked during my apprenticeship and it was one of my earliest. My boss knowing I was working towards my Aurorship asked me to run a few leads. He thought there were other brothels similar but by the time I got there they had either never existed or had been cleaned out. My boss never confided in me but I got enough to know he thought there was someone else in charge and he let on that my findings confirmed this as he thought they had been cleaned due to leaked information on the original raid. However what made me think of it was the stories I heard that went on in one of the back rooms. I never saw anything but I hear hushed talk of what they'd seen had happened to one of the women in there. It wasn't pretty to say the least.'

'It made me think' Rosier continues, 'someone doesn't just do this once. What if this secret brothel caters to those with such proclivities? By the way the others talked it was fresh, it could be he was in those walls when we raided the building.'

'I know my boss never let the case go, I'd hear him talking to other about it and I know he went often to the Muggle office and more than once I saw Mr Weasley in his office with him talking in hushed tones'

'Mr Weasley? You mean Hermione Grangers' father in law. But he doesn't work in the Muggle department anymore'

'No from what I heard he had to retire. However he was still working back then. That was 4 years ago.'

"Anyway I think we need to talk to him and my old boss' Rosier said turning the report, 'here look, the description of what was done to the woman. Brutal and only a wizard could do that.'

The only terms Emily could use to describe it was sadistic torture and she'd seen that in only one other place through a photo frame.

Rosier hunted down his old boss who was now head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. It had been a long time since they had last spoken and in truth they had never been close. It felt strange being back with someone who used to have authority over you but now with the roles reversed, although Finch was more senior Aurors had an authority over everyone as they were the private arm of the Ministries legal system able to arrest and interrogate who they wanted; that was if the Ministry extended those powers. Rosier wasn't sure if the remit of the investigation he had been given extended to the inquiries he was making with Mr Finch so he refused to invoke any authority directly, however what Rosier was beginning to realise is that people all to often assumed your power if you presented yourself as having it. However Rosier kept it as casual as he could make it going himself and tell Finch everything would be off the record. That certainly put Finch at ease as evidently he had broken quite a few rules trying to crack the case, however he was eager to confide.

'… I mean you were there you saw what they did to that poor girl; something like that can haunt you. That half blood we arrested wasn't the real culprit; they were up to it to their necks however they weren't running the show.'

'Did you ever get close to finding who it was?'

'Maybe or maybe not. Weasley had his pet theory, and I'll let him tell you as he tells it better than me, but I never found anyone although I swear we got close sometimes, like they were on the other side of a door and you could hear them breathing close. But nothing concrete. We found realms of files and muggle money in the millions. We even tracked it down to Gringotts however those fucking goblins wouldn't tell us a thing; too busy rubbing their greedy hands on gold to care about some muggle women.'

'I'll tell you the closest we got was when we discovered another one of these slave dens. We tracked a wizard taking a girl back to one of these hellholes. She was mole for us; we'd worked out one of their supply routes and got her in. We put an anti-imperious protection charm on her. She let us in but it was a trap, apparently whoever was in there had detected our charm. She let us in and told us he was up stairs. We followed her and then we got there and she just walked out the window like there wasn't anything there. I saw her head smashed in and blood everywhere. Yet there was something else, I could feel eyes watching me as I leaned out the window. Then I heard a crack; the sound of someone apparating. They had been in the room with me, at any point they could have killed me.'

'After that I didn't have the stomach for it. Everything we had built had taken months to put together and those routes would be closed down, the places moved and security tightened. That was our shot and we missed it. And I wasn't going to get another young girl killed.'

'Weasley he went on for a while after me until he got his injury. But that was it for me'

Whilst Rosier had gone to see his old boss Emily had gone to see Mr Weasley at his home. Emily appeared on a hill and looked around to see a rather crocked three-story house that could only have been held up by magic and made her way towards it. Emily made her way across the yard to the front of the house and called through the open hatch. She wasn't sure whether to go in or not. Some part of her deeply wanted to; this was where Hermione had set out on her quest for the deathly hallows and the Horcruxes, where she'd stayed all summer and where she had married her husband Ron Weasley. This was where history had been made. However she was spoiled in her desire when she heard a noise coming from the garage to the left. She made her way over and called out 'Mr Weasley' when she got a return of come in she opened the door to find an old man with a receding hair line and flecks of ginger in his greying hair rummaging his hand inside a toaster, and his left leg was deformed and black as if withering away.

Mr Weasley seemed to notice her looking

'Just an old war wound' he said cordially, 'and how may I help you'

"Sorry Mr Weasley' Emily replied, 'I'm Emily Birch, I work as an Auror'

"And what does an Auror at the Ministry of Magic want with the retired head of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, may I enquire?'

'I'm here about a case you worked on with Attacus Finch'

'And what has Atticus told you about what we worked on together?' he asked cautiously while trying to appear disinterested by playing with the toaster.

'That you were trying to track down the wizard in charge of an illegal muggle sexual slavery empire'

'And what does an Auror want with that information?'

Emily noticed him stabbing his wand around in the toast while it was plugged in.

"You need to be careful with that your going to get yourself electrocuted'

'Electrocuted? Do you know about eklectricty? Are you a muggle?'

'Yes' she said somewhat bemused.

'Can you tell me how planes fly?'

'Um, they uses aerodynamics and gliding', she said trying to recall her primary education and vague memories of the one plane flight she had taken.

''Air-o-die-name-ics"' he repeated, 'now what is that?'

'Honestly I don't really know, its something to do with air'

Mr Weasley looked crest fallen.

'I'm sorry you'd need to ask an expert in the field, either a scientist or a rocket engineer'

'Where would I find one of those?'

'At a university, I suppose'

'University? Do you mean the universe city where muggles go to learn? I haven't been able to find it.'

'I could get you a book on it or you can buy miniature planes that you can fly yourself'

'Miniature planes, how do the muggles fit in it?'

'They shrink them' Emily said somewhat bizarrely.

'Fascinating. Muggles really do come up with the most fascinating inventions. Look at this' he said picking up an old blackberry, 'it's a phone, can you believe it?'

'Mr Weasley about the case. I wouldn't ask but I believe it is really important to solving another case I'm working on now'

'What case is that, Mrs Birch?'

"The Muggle girl who was tortured at Hogwarts, however there is more' she hesitated for a moment, however she thought he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix one of Dumbledore's trusted circle and the father in law of Hermione Granger if she couldn't trust him who could she trust, 'we think we have found evidence of a pureblood ring abusing young muggleborn children that goes beyond Hogwarts.'

'I can't tell you about anything that happened between Atticus Finch and myself; I made a vow' he said sensing her about to interrupt, 'However I can tell you the story about how an old man nearly lost his leg.'

"Once upon a time there was a dark Pureblood Wizarding Family who used to cavort with the richest people in the land magic or non-magic alike. However one day the non-magical people turned on those with magic and the people with magic went into hiding. However this family sort to make their fortune in the new world order and kept one foot in the magical world and one foot in the non-magical world. In the non-magical world they hid in the darkest places while in the magical world they stood in the light. In the non-magical world they festered in human's darkest dealings gaining their fortune from slavery, prostitution and murder. From out of the dark they made shinning gold coins.

After generations a dark wizard sat at the head of the throne and would manipulate other to run his dark empire. He would find those who were half magic and half non-magic and seduce them to his ways. Once under his spell they could straddle the two worlds creating misery in one and turning it in gold in the other.

One day a lowly wizard stumbled across one of these dark places in his line of duty and he found a relic the dark lord had left behind. He tried to get the dark lord imprisoned but he was too powerful and remained free instead his enslaved half bloods took his place in the cell meant for him.

For years the lowly wizard tried to capture the dark lord but could never get close until one day an old friend came to him with information on how to capture him. They set a trap and got as close as close could be however he escaped.

However lowly wizard would not except that he had escaped again and he got reckless trying to trap him again and he fell into a trap where the dark lord had put a curse on a family relic he knew would be too enticing for the lowly wizard to ignore for it was the same relic from all those years ago. Unbeknowenth to the lowly wizard it had a curse on it, a dark curse that crippled him for life.'

Mr Weasley ended it there.

'Lucius Malfoy, that's whom you are talking about' She asked, 'You think Lucius Malfoy is behind it all'

'I can't prove it but I know, he's practically gloated it to me once'

'Wasn't Malfoy a pure-blood fanatic, why would he be working with Half-bloods'

'Lucius has always been an opportunist; he joined Voldermort because it looked like he was going to win and wanted to keep his position of power. Even now Malfoy supports the Ministry through various donations, although his power is greatly diminished.'

'Enough to make this disappear'

'No. Lucius has never been weaker anything linking him to this could bring him down. This would destroy him and the Malfoy family name for generations'

'Would Lucius rat someone out to save his own bacon if we could threaten him with exposure'

'Lucius is cunning. Even in Hogwarts he was creating this empire. Lucius had a pattern of befriending half-bloods then seducing them to his cause by making them think he loved them. None of his half-bloods ever turned on him. He's spent almost 50 years building his illicit empire using Halfbloods as a conduit. Lucius has build a fortress around himself and you would need something compelling to force his hand.'

'Maybe I don't need anything. Maybe I just need to make him think I have something. He might give me one name if I give him something to fear'

Ever since Lucius's pardon for conspiring with Voldermort he had been subject to routine and mandatory house check and anything deemed to have dark magic could be taken without warning or appeal. Over the years Lucius had bribed enough employees and made donations in the right places to see these humiliations come to a halt however he was still subject to a Wizengamot court order that meant he could be inspected at anytime with no recourse for complaint. Emily thought she could use this, if her and Rosier made their visit seem official there was no way Lucius could deny them entry and she could use a confiscated item as the trap.

Rosier and Emily gained entry easily. The gates opened and they walked passed the White peacock and gala garden, as Emily called it. On informing the servants they were Aurors they gained almost an immediate audience with not just Lucius Malfoy but his wife too, which meant he thought they were here officially.

He greeted them with more than they were due and after several exotic appetisers that Emily had never heard of before and Lucius's warm regards to Rosier's Mother Emily got to the meat of the matter.

Emily directly threatened Lucius with exposure of his criminal activities saying she had proof that she was willing to exchange for information. A deathly silence followed

Lucius looked not as if he was scared but as if he was calculating the probability. Evidently coming to an inconclusive conclusion.

'What evidence, Miss Birch', he said slyly, 'do you think you could have against an innocent man'

Emily produced a trinket with the Malfoy crest on it, showing it briefly before returning it to her pocket.

"This was found at a muggle slave camp. I want one name, just one name of a client and this disappears. 3 years ago at 5 Cheltenham Road a wizard paid to torture a woman to near death. Give me that name and this goes away'

'My what an unusual request' he said seemingly stalling for time looking suspiciously at her trying to calculate how to get out of the situation, 'I couldn't possible give you the name of a client but…' he glanced at his wife who gently shook her head, '-but I wish you all the best in your investigation'

'However what one has to question is, what does this all have to do to with the attack on an innocent muggleborn at Hogwarts?'

'That is the case you are working on, Ms Birch, is it not? It seems to me, Ms Birch that you really shouldn't even be here. This doesn't at all seem like a Ministry approved visit. I should hate to see this jeopardise your investigation'

'And Rosier have you sunk so low in the persons you associate with to participate in the blackmailing of an innocent man, what would your Mother say if she could see you now?'

'I think it is time for you to be leaving' recommended Mrs Malfoy calmly and coldly.

Emily gave one last look at Lucius Malfoy before deciding she had lost and left. When they got beyond the gates and the white feathers of the peacock were in the distance she started the dissection.

'Do you think we almost had him'?

'I'm not sure'

'For a second I thought we did. Don't worry, he won't report this to the Ministry it's too risky for him. He doesn't want any attention brought around his illegal activities.' She said as much to appease herself as Rosier.

'Come lets go, Rosier'

As the fog rolled in a crack was heard and two bodies vanished from the field.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Emily decided she needed to stay with her family, as the loneliness of her own house was too much. An hour of silence nearly deafened her, the alcohol surely poisoning her and the children in the photograph haunting her. She got there late and Emily could see her mother was concerned about her, did it really show on her or did her breath really smell. Emily told her it was fine and transfigured the sofa into a bed (sorry). Her mum told her that her Sister was asleep up stairs; Emily added some bedposts and curtains to her bed. She was glad Susan was here.

She woke up in the living room with the light shining on her face and her sister sitting next to her reading the morning paper.

'Privacy!' Emily said.

Her sister laughed and rolled her eyes, flicking the paper back to peer at her over it.

'If you want privacy first don't oversleep in the living room and second just make yourself invisible. "Invisiblibo", now I can't see you. Get dressed, Mum's making your favourite'

'Awesome'

Emily got dressed behind the drawn curtains of the four-poster bed, she had made it especially knowing her sisters lack of boundaries.

"You done covering that sexy bod of yours back there, Em' her sister called.

She got out dressed in her usual casual cloth of T-shirt and jeans and her old reliable pair of trainers.

"I'm done' she said piquantly, 'I see you haven't finished covering yours' Emily said looking at Susan's svelte legs in her pencil shirt and undone buttons on her shirt.

'This hot thing, there'd be a national outcry if I took it away. Come on Mum's done Hogess and mash.

She transfigured the bed back to the original couch or at least what she thought was the original couch, she gave her sister a pleading grimace seeking reassurance she had got it right, it looked close enough, but all she got back was a mocking smirk. She really wasn't any help.

They entered the Kitchen as the toast popped out of the toaster and landed on the plate, a little magical gift she had got for her mother. As long as it wasn't too outlandish she had managed to get her mother a few magical items over the years, most she had even passed off as innovative Japanese inventions. Not that her mother didn't like magic it was just she wasn't very good at keeping a secret and if she didn't know it was magic then she couldn't tell others. She always told her it was from Japan because her mother believed just about anything she heard about Japanese scientific advances ever since she read about self flushing toilets that did a health check on your bottom and asked about your day. From the items she gave her Emily was fairly certain that her mother and all her friends believed the Japanese were living it some futuristic paradise with flying hovercrafts and wacky gadgets galore.

Her mum buttered the toast and brought it over as she tucked into her breakfast, her sister grabbed a piece of toast and went back to reading the paper. Ahh she loved these Hoghess, they weren't just like Dad made them but they were still great and she appreciated her Mum trying.

After wolfing down her mashed tatters and corn beef (this is the best hangover cure outside of magic she thought) she started reading the back of the paper her sister was reading. First she was reading about some stupid celebrity spat which was annoyingly interest, her sister turned the page before she could find out the resolution, on purpose Emily felt. Then she read another one about a politician lying about lying about having lied about not lying (same old same old). She wondered how much influence wizards had on Muggle political affair for a second and then started to read a small column about a spat of suicides on a local council estate. She had barely got past the first paragraph before her sister turned over.

'Wait hang on', she said, 'what was that article on the other page'

'Oh that' Susan droned, 'just some stupid politician lying her arse off'

'No the one about all the suicides'

Emily started reading

SUICIDE MANOR

Banbury estate, the most depressing place to live in Britain. Last year over 50 resident in the council state have taken their own lives at a rate alarmingly higher than the national average. These glaring number have remained consistent for about a decade.

Tenants are committing suicide at such regular rates that they are finding it hard to find people to fill vacancies. This might be because of the notorious myth it has acquired locally as being haunted and anyone who has been there will notice the depressing air.

Not only does no one want to move nearly everyone wants to leave with over 80% of the residence on the waiting list for a house transfer. Many attribute the suicide rate to the lack of jobs, the run down look of the place and the lack of investment in the local area. There is even talk among the local council of demolishing the whole estate such is the perceived problem.

'That sounds awful', her Mum sighed, 'what do you think they should do about it'

'What are you thinking sis', Ghosts? You lot have ghosts right?'

'Dementors, I'm thinking', Emily answered with interest, 'it sounds like there might be a minor infestation. Can I take that paper I want to hand it into Albert he's good with this type of thing.'

'Those ghoulish things you guard against', her mother shivered, 'just hearing about those thing gives me the chills. How you can talk about them so casually I'll never understand.'

'Don't worry mum those things are nothing to a wizard like me'

'I know dear, but I do worry sometimes'

When she got to the office she handed the paper over to the to a sleepy Albert, a middle aged man with a walrus moustache, who thanked her with a yawn and said he'd get on it that afternoon and complained about the muggle department not picking up on this story sooner and how they really should have someone reading the muggle papers for stories like this. He was right, it's surprising they don't, she privately agreed. What does the Muggle department do all day? She imagined for a second them watching Dr Who all day and wondering if it was a factual representation of muggle life.

Before she even got to her desk she was being called over by her boss, what had she done now? There was a list but what were they complaining about. Gelinda told her she was expected in the Department of Law Enforcements Head office, immediately. Emily noticed Rosier wasn't at his desk. He was probably already up there. Were they already talking to him? If so it would be near impossible to corroborate their stories. What would Rosier tell them? Would he rat her out? She walked direct but without haste to the head's office. She was pleased to see Rosier waiting outside the office.

'Have they spoken to you yet?' she asked immediately.

'No, I think…'

'…you're here, Ms Birch' interrupted a head popping out from inside the heads door, 'make your way in.'

Rosier and Emily entered only to see not the head of the Magical Law Enforcement but the Minister For Magic himself Kingsley Shackelbolt sitting at the desk, in the right corner at the back of the room stood the Department Head and the aid behind them stood in front of the door.

'Sit' said the Minister, 'take a seat, please'

Emily and Rosier did facing the Minister. However when the conversation preceded it was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement who spoke.

'We have been following your case closely from the beginning' the voice behind them began, 'allowing you a certain liberty with the case. However we have received information that you have taken the case in a disturbing direction outside of the original remit'

'There was not remit' Emily bluntly stated.

'Then perhaps you didn't understand the directions you were given and we shall make them more plain. You are to investigate the Hogwarts attack; you are to investigate only the Hogwarts attack. Is that plain enough'

'Yes, Sir' said Rosier

'Yes, Sir', Emily responded tersely.

'You will now tell me every line of enquiry you are making into the attack on Hogwarts and I will tell you if it is pertinent or not.'

However before Emily could precede the Minister chimed in with his docile tone 'We are seeking to create unity in the magical community'.

'Our first line of enquiry was to check the girls memory in belief a faulty memory charm had cause the addling of her mind.'

"Correct' said the voice.

'Our next line of enquiry was to extract the original memories as much as we could'

'Correct'

'Our next line of enquiry was to view the recovered memories for identities of attackers and location of Attack'

'Correct'

'Our next line of enquiry was discovering the chamber of secrets was the likely crime scene'

'Correct'

'Our next line of Enquiry was to interview staff and entities of Hogwarts'

"Correct'

'Our next line of enquiry leads us to believe the original faulty memory charm occurred before…'

'outside of your remit' the voice intone monotonously

'Our next line of enquiry led us to search for similar…'

'Outside of your remit'

'Our next line of enquiry was searching the Chamber'

Silence

'Our next line of enquiry lead us to several Students, three in particular; Prewett, Abbot and Travers and several more who may have left school last year.'

Silence

Emily had slipped in that last clause so as to give them as much freedom as possible to move outside the walls of Hogwarts.

'Our next line of enquiry will be to find Corven Fabian ' Emily said then thinking of as many students she could remember from the register, she started naming them' …and Carrow'

Silence. Then the Minister spoke again.

'We must all at this difficult time try to unite at this critical juncture and create a common magical community'

Finally the aid behind them perked up and bid them fair well. Emily left with a raging storm boiling inside her and she could see even Rosier was tense.

'What was that? Do you think Lucius Malfoy went to the Ministry to report us.', He asked barely moving his lips

'No Malfoy didn't slither in here and tell on us. He didn't rat us out, they knew things Malfoy couldn't have told them; there was only one person who could have told them about what we were investigating. This wasn't a rat, this was a Weasel'


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

The next day Emily and Rosier had to pretend to find the body of Fabian Corven and write a report on how he had been killed by a group of muggle vigilantes who had killed him after discovering he had likely abused children in the local community. They set out the videos, the wounds inflicted by muggle weapons and the police investigation. Also they showed these were common muggle practices as pedophiles were particularly hated in muggle communities.

It felt like playing a role in play to Emily, which was fine by her as it meant she didn't have to feel real emotions. Neither she nor Rosier even entered the house knowing what they would find there and merely stood down the street for an hour, made a phone call to the police reporting a possible murder before leaving.

Both Emily and Rosier knew no one would look into the murder, not unless anything major happened. Not even Travers accusations would cause that, he'd already got what he wanted from Corven and would want as little enquiry as possible; Emily expected Travers would have killed Corven soon enough anyway, he wanted Corven talking as little as possible.

Emily headed back to her Mum's place. She, her mum and sister snuggled up in warm blankets and watched TV till her Mum dozed off and headed off to bed. When they were alone her sister asked her want she was working on and she told Susan simple 'something not good'. Susan knew her well enough to not probe and instead snuggled up closer until they fell asleep.

The next day Emily arrived in the office to find a kerfuffle around Albert's desk. She huddled over to the edge of the crowd and asked Perkin's what was going on. On hearing her voice Albert pulled her in to the centre to get a good look at what they were all trying to see. In front of her was the Daily Prophet with a picture of a derelict house taking up most of the page with Dementors hovering eerily across the page.

'This is your tip off Emily', Albert said excitedly, 'Bloody got the freight of my life when I got there. Went to that estate you told me about and saw several Dementors hovering about the place if that was bad enough. I saw one drifting away from up high on one of those balconies; followed it to this old house and when I got there must have been a hundred Dementors. Well I got the hell out of there before they swallowed me whole. Came back got half the bloody Magical Law department. Anyway some reporter was hanging around and obviously seeing what was going on came along. Look here I am "Distinguished Auror Albert Hufflebee". Anyway took almost the whole day to get rid of them. Said it was the largest infestation they've seen since the dark days. All because you old girl.' He beamed.

Emily patted him on the back said it was no problem, although she expected half of any rewards he got she joked.

She saw Rosier sitting at his desk alone stiff and haughty.

'What's wrong sourpuss? Haven't you seen the paper'

'I have' he said picking up the prophet he had in front of him, 'did you?'

'Of course'

'Maybe you want to look again' and handed the paper to Emily.

Emily took it somewhat cautiously not understanding what Rosier was getting at. She looked at the picture again and the sight of Dementors floating across the page turned her stomach. She looked up and Rosier who looked expectantly back at her like she was missing something so she looked back. She scanned the page trying to find something specific. After a minute she put the paper down obviously missing something obvious and then she saw it. That house.

'The house, Rosier…'

'…it's the same house'

It was the house from the memory taken from Tuppence Milton.

This was the same place, the walls had turned derelict with mould and the roof had crumbled in some places but it was definitely the same place. Rosier had been right. A chill of despair still lingered in the house like the Dementors powers had seeped into the woodwork. She felt still the lingering sorrow the Dementors twisted aura had on her. She felt her face tort to misery and her walk slow in heaviness.

"Do you feel that, Rosier?" She asked just to get some companionship in her darks. He replied in the affirmative, tassiter as ever. Well it was better than nothing. She could see it was affecting him, as it was she.

"What happened here?" he asked "to make it feel, so… so dark and evil"

"Evil things" she replied, "I suppose. They say Dementors were born through evil on the island of Azkaban. You still feel it in the rocks, it feels worse here like the house is the home of a Dementor"

"I have heard that, yet they never specify what evil. Do you suppose anyone knows?"

"Why? Would you want to know such an evil if it was available"

"Maybe. There is sorrow in the death of any thing, even ideas"

"Evil creates evil people"

"Evil people create evil" he replied mildly, "however you never know what you lose when you lose it. The greatest good can come from even the greatest evil"

"You should have been a Ravenclaw, you have the cold mind of one"

"I almost was but really I have the mind of a Slytherin"

"So evil then"

He gave her an evil smirk, before it drained replaced with the mood of despair.

Before she lost herself in misery she told Rosier to check up stairs first. He gave her a look like he knew where they would investigate last. They both knew.

There were four rooms downstairs. The house opened into a grand living room, which opened in a dinning room, framed by dark oaken beams. The stairs leading upstairs were on the right. Just to the left was the door leading to the kitchen and beyond that another room, locked. Emily walked slowly around the living room opening the draws on the tabletop desk; she found inkpots and quills along with a few blank parchments. She counted 8 winged backs chairs, 8 people she reasoned. In a draw she found a knocked over inkpot where the ink had seeped into the wood. Had the people needed to leave in a hurry? The house looked unlived in but not untidy. She ran her finger over the matted dust on the furniture to check how thick it was; it hadn't been cleaned in years, maybe decades.

There was a bookshelf in the corner scattered with a few books toppling over, maybe about 10 on a case that could hold a hundred. She ran her hand along the books reading the titles:

MEDIEVIL MAGIC LORE IN HIGHLANDS

THE RISE AND FALL OF ANASKAS

RUINS OF THE ANCIENTS

MAGIC LOST

THE SEED OF MAGIC

THE MYTHICAL TRIBE OF ICE WIZARDS

COURTING MAGIC

THE HISTORY OF GOBLINS

THE DYNASTY OF RZEKEUL

MAGICAL WOOD LORE

FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM

Emily picked up a book and flipped through the pages checking for any notes in the margin, she found none. She made a mental note to bag the literature and read them later. She had never read any of these works but they seemed largely historical based.

She wondered into the kitchen and traced the shelves with her eyes. She analysed the differences between the items on the shelves and the memory. The skeletor doll wasn't there, as she expected it not to be, but neither were other items. This wasn't the same house. The layout was the same but the house was different. It made sense. There are standard house layouts given to squibs to help them integrate into the muggle world and if the same witch or wizard created both houses then it would make sense the end product was the same; Magical folk often got complacent with their magic and, she found, there was often a correlation with the person and the magic they created. Also the magic protecting it told it was probably a magical creation.

'There is another house', She reasoned to herself, 'but where?'

She allowed herself briefly to glance at the floor before moving into the Kitchen. Bare. Clean. Large. Spacious. Traditional. Solid. The thick butchers block that ran the course of the counter didn't have a knife cut on it, almost like new. She opened the cupboards and found them bare except for cobwebs, which even the spiders had abandoned.

Nothing. A dead home. Did anyone live here?

She turned instead to the locked door. The key was in the lock ready to be turned, she began to reach out when her teaching kicked in and she pulled back. She instead went through the routine and performed a number of revealing charms. She found a burning charm, pretty nasty but not lethal. She counter charmed and turned it in on itself. The key burned bright and melted in the lock.

Why had she been so stupid to almost perform a rookie mistake, this was basic stuff on the Auror test. Was the dull mood creeping around the rooms affecting her awareness? She felt like lead weight, slow moving. Alohomora. The door swung open. Darkness shone out. Through the door way Emily stepped. She lit up her wand and revealed a printing press long stopped printing. The light followed the black metal of the printing press to the end. She found a printed stack of pamphlets had toppled over. She trailed the stack and found them fallen on the floor. She crouched down and picked one up. She shone her wand on the pamphlet and words "Mudblood" and "thieving" shone back at her. She stepped out into the light to read the headline. Rosier voice called down the stairs and she heard his footsteps. He called again as he entered the kitchen and stopped as he saw her. She put the pamphlet in her top pocket.

"Come here", she beckoned with her hand, "I have something to show you"

He came over and looked at the printing press through the light Emily shone on it. Rosier took a pamphlet from the stack, knocking a few more to the floor. He looked at the picture on the front of a sleeping girl with a wand next to her and a boy standing over her with his shadow looming over her like a claw. Over it stood the title "THIEVEING MUDBLOOD". He glanced up at Emily searchingly.

"Do you understand this?" she asked.

"It's an old myth", he intoned disinterestedly, "that muggles steal their magic from magical born children"

He gave a shrug as if to say what you gonna do about it.

'Is this Pixthur's theory?'

'In a way', Rosier replied.

She decided to leave it, she knew the stories about the muggle born trials, and inquired about what he learned up stairs.

"There was nothing of note", he reported, "the rooms were clean, although not literally. There were 4 rooms, 3 adult 1 child. The most detail of import was the 2 childbeds in the fourth room. There was no artefacts in them, however both beds looked used. I removed the sheets and found stains on each. One spread was blue, the other pink. Can I posit an idea?"

"Posit away, young sir"

"The tradition of coupling and unity, 1 male, 1 female is a long tradition in the magical word. You see it in the prefects and the head boy and girl. My hypothesis is the coupling tradition happened here. They would take one boy and one girl at a time."

"Good idea, I see your observation skills have been honed well. Let us see", she said trying to smile but failing, "if you can guess where we go next"

"Downstairs" he said darkly

"Let us see what's behind door number three"

They walked over to the kitchen and looked down at the floor as a man at the gallows would at the trap door below him.

"Do you suppose there are Murlocks down there" she joked

"I've never heard of those magical creatures", he replied deathly serious, "Are they dangerous?"

"Never mind"

She looked at the floor and could see no visible sign of a cellar door. She hadn't expected to. She thought back to the placement in the pensieve memory. The black hole they met there came to the fore of her mind. She was sure that wasn't what they would find. The memory seemed to drain her of her energy and made it hard to think as vague muted noise started screaming in her head as a radio going in and out of frequency. She pushed the table back against the wall with her wand, almost angrily. Rosier looked taken aback and took a step back as well. She used her wand to trace the concealing spell and reveal the cellar door. She felt an adrenaline pulsing through her that she seemed to have no control over. Why was she so eager to get into this secret room? She had been longing to crack the mystery. However this wave of boundless beating pulsing energy coursed through her. She pulled the door open and saw what she saw before the abyss took her.

She woke lying in the street with Rosier holding her.

"What happened? She asked.

"You passed out" he replied affirmatively, "There was a Dementor in that basement. I should have known by the feeling. It was stupid of us not to be aware"

"It was stupid of me, you mean. Don't worry your right. I was stupid. I don't know what came over me."

"Tell me you didn't destroy it" Emily said suddenly

"No I just pushed it back and locked it back in before getting you out. You looked like you were about to die"

"I need to go back"

"No", he said, "You're too weak. You need some chocolate"

"Fine. Lets find a café and get some food"

She got up, almost falling over. Rosier was right she didn't realise how weak she felt. They walked for a few streets before Rosier took her arm, which she was grateful for. When they came across the first Muggle, a doddering lady, Emily asked her where the nearest café was. She informed them in was just round the next corner and Emily thanked her.

When they got there Emily ordered two hot chocolates, with Rosier tentatively standing back. After ordering she noticed how hungry she was and ordered two full-English breakfasts. She paid with the small amount of muggle money she always kept on her person.

They took a seat by the window, furthest away from the counter.

"Is this your first muggle restaurant, Rosier", She teased, "I'm positively smashing your pure blood world"

After a moment of silence and the concerted look on Rosier's face Emily felt a bit guilty, she was taking her moment of weakness out on Rosier

"I'm sorry Rosier," She started, "I shouldn't be teasing you, I should be thanking you."

"It's not that"

"Is it the muggle world?"

"Not really, it is a bit weird. You're so comfortable here yet it's so strange. You just fit in everywhere and I don't. Really I was thinking about what we found in the basement"

At that point the cashier/waiter brought over their dishes and drinks. Emily took a gulp of the hot chocolate and felt the warmth fall back into her. She nodded at Rosier to follow suit and saw his expression change. She began to tuck into her breakfast, Rosier followed suit.

When they finished she ordered another round of drinks and chocolate cake.

"I know what you mean", She said resuscitating the dead conversation, "It was…"

"Do you suppose it got trapped down there and the others missed it?"

"No, I don't think"

"Why were you so eager to get down there, you know you didn't even take your wand. You left it resting on the floor"

"Did you see that Dementor?" Emily changed the conversation

"Yes, it was eerie, wrong somehow. More of an abomination"

"I didn't have a real cloak, did it? I've never seen a Dementor without a cloak, have you? I saw it cowering in the corner almost. How does evil learn to cower? It had taken the tablecloth and tried to cover itself. Yet it was too small and you could see its skin and the hole where it mouth should be. Wrapped in the floral cloth it almost looked absurd. It was like it felt shame, it was trying to cover its self because it felt shame"

"Dementors don't feel" he replied with alacrity.

"Have you ever wondered where Dementors get their cloaks from? Are they born with them? Do they create them? Find them? Does anyone know? You know how Dementors are created?"

"No one does"

"I meant, did you know a Dementor can turn one of its victims into a Dementor if it stays with them long enough. That is if the person doesn't die. What happens to that person, do they change with the clock or are they just the creature underneath and shame makes them cover up until the cloak and creature are one being. Who knows what happens when a Dementor is born?"

"Do you really believe that Dementor was created in that room?" he asked attentively, "Did you know what you were going to find in there?"

"No, but I knew there was something. We need to go back"

She pulled out a pen and paper from her satchel and wrote on it a moment before sending it away with a crack.

"What have you requested" Rosier asked.

"I've asked for four offices to be send to the house. I want that Dementor transported to the Ministry. I have some questions for it later"

"Come on, slow coach,' Emily said standing up, 'we have to get back or they'll be waiting for us"

Rosier got up and followed her out.

When they returned they were indeed waiting for them, looking particularly annoyed.

"We were told this was an emergency, I know you have this special assignment but this is taking the piss"

"Keep your knickers on Rex, this case is worth your wait. I need all four of you to round up a Dementor and transport it back to the Ministry"

"Why?" Rex asked almost annoyed

"If I told you I'd have to kill you"

"If I get in trouble for this"

"This will be the most interesting job you've done in months, what else were you gonna do tackle another pixie outbreak. You'll be talking about this for ages"

"Why, what's so special about this Dementor"

"This Dementor has no cloths" she piquantly as they began following her through the gate.

She saw them take a step back and start chattering

"I'm going to get to see what's under a Dementors hood, wow", a young officer said with awe.

"It had better not get fresh and try to kiss me" a female joked, with a note of fear underlying her brisk smile.

The energy among the party increased as they entered the house, each magical law officer looked tense with their wand up. Emily was loving it, playing it blasé, she almost felt like jumping out from behind a wall but now wasn't the time unless she wanted a hex of some sort. Rosier was comporting himself with dignity as always. She gave him a knowing smile where he stood at the back; she swore he almost returned it.

She stopped them at the trap door and informed them it was down there. At this point Rex took on his role as leader and organized them into an effective group.

Emily had also arranged for the fireplace to be temporarily made part of the floo network. She threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and informed them they needed to make a ring around the Dementor and transport it into the fireplace and back it to the Ministry where it would be detained.

They each produced a shield Patronus before Emily opened the trapdoor. They were surprisingly effective at trapping the Dementor within the Patronus cage. She looked through the white light as it passed her by and thought 'we'll meet again'.

Once they had gone Rosier joined her by her side.

"What do you think we'll find in that room that's so important?" he asked.

"I'll know it when I see it"

Emily took the lead down the steps. She found a lantern and lit it with her wand. It revealed a large spacious area behind the stairs. There was a bed in the corner along with a bedside table but little else. There were symbols carved into the floor that she wasn't sure of. She enquired of Rosier if he recognised the symbols. He said he wasn't familiar with them. Red stains she was sure were blood, scattered here and there. In front of the ladder was situated a magical alcove: a few potion bottles, cauldron and table. A bookshelf stood empty along the wall. Emily crouched down and touched an area of the shelf. She could see in the demarcations of the dust's thickness where the books had been.

"Here, there was a book on Dementors, a very ancient book" she said in a misty voice as if recalling something from a dream

"How can you know that?" Rosier asked

"I just do," she said mystically.

She went over to the table which was a large tree stump growing directly out of the ground. She looked at the dark red seeped into the top, which she figured for blood. It ran into a craved 7-point star. She followed the flow down the sides; ruins carved into the bark decorated the sides. She knew most of the symbols off by heart but the pattern was very unfamiliar. There were one or two ruin symbols she wasn't sure of at all. She reached into her satchel and started taking pictures. She took a picture of the stale bed and abandoned room. She took a picture of the half remembered ruins before they left.

She suggested they call it a day; she'd develop the photos for the morning and they'd continue the investigation then. Rosier asked what she planned to do with the Dementor they had found. Emily replied 'talk to it, of course'.

Instead of going back to the warmth of her family after her ordeal Emily instead returned to her own lonely home. Ostensible she told herself it was to develop the photo but really she knew it something deeper. She was alone in that moment and the pretence of her family would compound her isolation further. Really Emily had always been alone. She needed her own company now to think things through. She sat and made the formulae to develop the film and thought about whom the Dementor had been. After finishing she tried to get some sleep but after several restless hours and the sunlight creeping in she decided to give up. What had spurred her into that room, she had heard something in the back of head like the echo nightmare you have when you've just woken and your still not sure if it real or a dream.

Emily decided to do something useful instead of letting her memory torment her and developed the photos. When she developed the one of the shelf she though it might be wise to go back into Tuppence's memory and see it there were anymore clues given how different the artefact where: there had been a comedy tragedy bust in the dream that wasn't on the shelf, could that mean anything important or had they simply taken it with them. She put the photo aside and developed some more. When she came to the picture of the ruins in the tree stump she suddenly remembered where she knew those symbols from.

She looked at her clock it was 6:00, she could get there in an instance and be back. However before running to get dressed and leave she thought of Rosier. She really should include him but more than that she wanted him there, or someone there, with her. She decided to wait an hour before sending him a telegram to meet her at Azkaban.

As Emily waited on the rocks of Azkaban with the waves crashing against the cliff edge waiting for Rosier to appear her eyes started at the shabby little hut at the end of the cliff. Behind her on the other side of the small island was the prison, as far away as possible, although not far at all, as the Island would allow. She remembered where she had seen those ruins before and on a tree stump too. There had always been rumours about the Island of Azkaban, about what had happened here. There had supposedly been an evil wizard who lived on the Island who lured sailor to the cliff edges doom and from there he'd take them to his hut and perform experiments on them. The myth was this is where Dementors were born and why they constantly return to the island as if called on some pilgrimage to home. Every new guard on Azkaban was dared to enter the hut at the end of cliff. Most didn't because it had this evil presence about it as if someone where waiting behind the door. Of course Emily had entered but even she didn't stay long looking only briefly at the tree trunk that covered the floor ringed with ruins and dried blood in every crevice. She exited hastily as soon as she heard a noise trying to make it seem she was walking briskly while trying to run as fast as she could to the laughter and admiration of her colleagues.

Emily started getting anxious as to whether Rosier would show however she still felt no desire to enter alone. Eventually she saw Rosier walking towards her and he asked what they were doing here. She told him about the similarity of the ruins she'd seen in the basement and those in the hut.

'You went in?' Rosier asked.

'Of course, what about you?'

'Yes, its only a hut'

'But there is something not right about it'

Rosier nodded. They set off together. As they reached the door Emily stopped

And said 'Surely someone has investigated this before, we can't be the first'

'Probably', Rosier replied, 'but if they have its not common knowledge'

Emily pushed back the rancid creaking door and they both entered. The windows were broken and the wind gusted through blowing the tattered curtain about yet there in the centre of the room taking up much of the space stood the solid still severed tree trunk with its silent symbols engraved in the bark.

She wondered how old the tree had been as she tried to count the rings, she couldn't keep up with the lines but guessed there were at least two hundred. Emily took out the photo and held it up for her and Rosier to look at before lowing it and comparing it to the stump in front of them. Whilst the tree in the basement was smaller the ruins looked the same however she needed to be sure so she knelt down to examine them in detail, as she did that Rosier began to cast spells, which for some reason filled her with chills and she could she it perturbed Rosier too if the whiteness on his face was anything to go by.

After she had studied all the ruins to see they were the same she summoned Rosier to leave who by this point was silently waiting attentively to go. It was only when they got outside and a good deal away that Rosier spoke up on what he found.

"You know there are more rooms in that hut, underground?' he said slowly

'We're not here to solve the ancient crimes of Azkaban, we got what we needed' she said

'Were they the same?'

'Identical'

They apparated out of there and onto the Ministry.

They apparated into the cordoned area of the Ministry, which was nearly empty, with only a few early birds twittering about the large halls. Emily thanked Rosier for coming and told him to get some breakfast for himself before starting work proper. Emily made her way down to the Auror office; seeing that the head was in her office she offered to give her report on the update. She seemed mildly interested but came particularly interested when she mentioned their visit to Azkaban this morning, not because it appeared to have any significance to her but because it was unexpected, which she remarked upon. When Emily finished Gelinda told her to make sure Rosier came in to see her and provide her with his report.

Just as Emily was leaving she thought to mention the hidden rooms on the isle of Azkaban, to which Gelinda replied she didn't know what to do with that particular piece of information.

Just as Emily was leaving Gelinda called out her name

'Emily' she said, looking up from a file, 'You need to be very careful, there is only so much I can do to protect you'

She arched an eyebrow and gave her a significant look as if Emily was suppose to understand what it meant or she would have if it had been anyone but Gelinda saying it.

Emily sat at her desk thinking of the day ahead. She really had no clue what she was going to attempt to do; she had no idea of the theory or magic behind what she was attempting or where to even find it. Maybe what she was doing was the first of its kind. Maybe it was the first because no one else had been stupid enough to do it before. However Emily had released long ago everyone was stupid and no one really knows anything anyway. When she had first got her magic there was no one to teach her, she couldn't ask her Mum or teachers, and at some point in history everybody had to do something for the first time and just teach themselves. In the end we are all alone. That's what she was going to do, teach herself; if it truly was the most stupidest idea in history, well, she would find out soon enough. She should wait for Rosier but this was something she needed to do by herself so off she went to the interrogation rooms to interview a Dementor.

She found Rex in the hall and asked him where they were keeping the Dementor.

'Room number 4. All safe guards are on it and a particularly good Patronus is in place to stop any unwanted feeling. To be honest Emily, I know you said we'd have a naked Dementor but I had to put the tablecloth back on it. I can't say it improves it much the bloody thing looks like my Mother in Law with those lacy patterns. Most terrifying sight know to a Husband'

Emily smiled, patted Rex on the back and made her way down to the room. Just before she entered Rex called out

'What are you going to do with that thing anyway?'

'Invite it over to yours for the week, of course' she bellowed back.

'As long as you can convince the missus it really is her Mum, I dare say a week with a Dementor's not half as bad as one with her Mum', he replied back turning back to the morning paper as Emily enter interrogation room number 4.

There it was on the far side of the room floating in the corner with it back facing her and the red flora pattern draping from its shoulders clutching it tight as if it were cold. Emily closed the door before she called out.

'Hello'

The Dementor remained hanging in the corner unmoved by her call. The Patronus was working well she could barely even feel the drop in climate of the room and that sense of misery that infects the air, which she was more sensitive to. Dementors had never affected her the same way as others. By the time she had begun the training in the Auror academy she was so proficient with her Patronus she barely had the time to feel the effect before her conjuring put a stop to it. However whenever she had felt it, it always came on more physically like her mind was blank but her body shock with fear. It meant that she usually had a clear head so she could act quickly but if didn't her body gave out quicker. Luckily that had never been a problem, until yesterday when Rosier had to save her. Why had she been so eager to get down there and why had she forgotten her wand.

'Who are you?' she called out.

Still the Dementor hung in the corner unmoved.

'Look at me'

Again it just hung there unmoved. She knew what she needed to do to get its attention.

Emily stepped beyond the Patronus barrier and grabbed for the tablecloth. In that moment she heard these blips of noise faintly in the back of her head like she was listening to someone turning on and off a cassette player rapidly underwater. She fell back on the side of the Patronus barrier covered in sweet and her knees weak but with the tablecloth in hand. It had only been a couple of seconds yet she felt exhausted. However it certainly got the Dementor's attention. It had turned and tried to ram the barrier, when it couldn't get through it stood there staring at her, or would have done if it had eyes for scabbed skin had fermented over the eye sockets.

'Tell me who you are?'

Nothing

'How did you get in that basement?'

Nothing

'What happened to you?'

Nothing

She waited. Nothing happened. She waited still till it opened its mouth but all that came out was a rattle. It looked almost piteous standing there naked. She picked up the tablecloth and wrapped it around the Dementor through the Patronus barrier. Suddenly it grabbed her hand and began pulling her body through the barrier. It clasped its rotting hands around her face and opened its mouth and leaned its head in as if the kiss her tenderly. A spark flew out of her wand as she jammed it into the Dementors face. She fell to the floor and when she looked back it was again in the corner with it back to her and the floral pattern draped across its back. She tried to catch her breath feeling stupid that she had forgotten how dangerous a creature she was dealing with. There was something that drew her towards this creature, some connection, she felt it was an innocent before but she could not forget what it was. She stood up and as she left the room she said 'I will save you' and she thought she saw its head turn a little out of the corner of her eye but when she looked up it was unmoved in the corner facing the wall.

"Do Dementors have memories of their past lives?" Emily asked Rosier

"No ones cared to ask that before" Rosier said with real concern

"I'm asking now"

"I don't know"

"Then I'll find out"

She walked down to the interrogation centre, asked Rex to lift his Patronus Barrier, which he did reluctantly. Emily performed her own Patronus and entered the room. She slew back the Dementor pinning it into a corner. She summoned a stool, a table and a series of decanters. She was going to see what lay in the mind of a Dementor.

She brought her wand to the temple of the Dementor and proceeded to summon out the memories. They came out like viscous tar and seemed to send misery cursing through her wand infecting her hand. She felt cold, numb and tired after extracting the first memory but she pushed on. Each memory was the same viscous black, she became more and more wane but on she went. Rosier came in to check on her bringing her a sandwich and cup of tea, she didn't eat. On and on she went draw darkness from the mind of a black creature; further and further her tiredness grew and an ache filled her whole body. She had filled twenty bottles with congealed filth when she saw it, mixed with the filth she was drawing from the mind was a drop of silver like a pearl hidden in a lake of sewage. She reached out to grab it and placed it in a bottle and in this moment Rosier re-entered the room. 'Enough' he shouted and Emily didn't have the energy to resist as she fell from her chair not realising how tired she was.

When she woke Rosier was standing at the end of her bed talking to someone and a nurse came over. Immediately she told her she needed to drink this potion or she'd lose her hand. Emily did so without thinking. Rosier was by her bedside by now admonishing her.

'What do you think you were doing behaving so recklessly?'

'Err, I think I was extracting memories from a Dementor, stupid' Emily said irritated.

'Take a look at your hand'

Emily looked at her hand and saw black marks on her fingers tip like dead skin.

'That's dead skin on your fingertips that can never be healed. The nurse will have to cut it off then re-grow the area. They said any more and they might not have been able to repair it. Are you listening? Is this registering with you?'

'Yes, Captain tight pants' Emily said trying to sound breezy but a lingering concern coming trough.

'I don't see how you can make joke… do you realise the magnitude of what's happened to you. If I had left you another hour you would have likely lost your whole hand'

'OK, Rosier. I get it, I'm sorry. I never realised you and my hand were so much in love.'

'Oh, do shut up'

Emily burst out laughing and Rosier smiled despite himself.

"No seriously, Rosier, thank you. If you want I still think my hand is up to giving you a quick hand job'

'Is there no decorum you won't break'?

'Lowering the brow is an accomplishment', she said as the nurse came over saying she had to remove the dead skin. She proceeded to pull out some god-awful instrument and cut off the tip of Emily's fingers. Emily let out a scream and Rosier let out a little laugh.

It took two days for Emily's fingertips to grow back, even tough it had been the thinnest slice, and made Emily worry about how reckless she had been. They insisted she couldn't leave the bed, as she would be very weak. This meant all the work had to be brought to her. However the downtime gave her a chance to plan ahead; she made a number of appointments with various experts who she wanted to consult particularly one about photographs and she and Rosier discussed the results the Obliviators had given about the Dementors memories she had extracted.

They had never seen anything like the viscous liquid she had pulled out of the Dementor's mind, as far as they could tell it had much of the same properties as normal memories but they couldn't see anything when gazed at from the outside and everyone was too afraid to enter fearing there may be no way back. As to the pea sized silver marble it appeared to be a frozen memory; if they hazard to guess it would be the Dementor's dying memory, however they had not be able to unfreeze it.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

'Rosier, you mentioned the two beds in the upstairs room and the idea of coupling. If we have the female who was taken then it stands to reason there would be a male as well and in the same year. How many Mudblood males would there be in the 3rd year, a dozen at most. It wouldn't be that hard to check if they have had their memory altered. We know the time frame and events'

'I was thinking the same thing but I'm fairly certain we can't just go in and start experimenting on student, firstly we'd need both the children's and their parents' permission. Then Hogwarts would have to agree it was in their students interest to perform it or the Ministry would have to order a decree and I don't see them doing it especially if they think we're working outside of our purview, which we are, and I don't see how we would explain such a broad search'

"I suppose we could just talk to them. There's nothing out of the ordinary in that. In fact it's the winter vacations, we could just go to their houses and bypass the Authorities all together. There parents are Muggles if I tell them its necessary they'll probably just go along with it as they won't really understand what's going on anyway"

'This is an idea you just concocted?' Rosier said almost threatenly, 'Emily, if that isn't illegal it would be highly unethical and break codes of the Auror decree that could see us struck off. Anyway how would you even view the memories, every memory viewed in a Ministry pensieve has to be logged and suddenly three uncounted for memories would appear in the records, which would lead back to us.'

'We would have to build our own pensieve'

'And you can do that?'

'I think so; I wrote a joint paper for Ruins and Arithmancy for my Newt coursework. In theory I should be able to build one.'

'It seems you have everything planned out,' Rosier answered cautiously, 'When did you plan this out.'

'I thought of it yesterday, or I started to plan it yesterday'

"Have you even thought about how we would find the muggleborns.'

'McGonagall would know, I could easily make a justification to get the names of muggleborns for our investigations'

"And leaves another trail leading back to us. This is getting very dangerous, Emily.'

'Or we could use the trace office to find them, they have the address of every underage wizard, it wouldn't be that difficult to match the addresses and names to those who are Muggleborn.'

'And how do you suppose we get the information from the trace office, just break in.'

'No, I have a friend who works in the Trace office, she could get us the information.'

"Have you considered that if we go to their houses unauthorised and start performing magic it will trigger the trace and reveal our presence? We'd either have to perform it in Hogwarts to disguise our intent…'

'…Or have someone inside the department to hide the records of any magic.'

"Emily, I won't stop you but this is too reckless for me. I've worked years to become an Auror and I can't risk this.'

'I understand, Rosier. I won't lead this back to you. If I get caught I'll take the blame.'

'I'm leaving now', he said carefully and pertinently as a way of farewell. Then he got up, put on his robes, picked up his briefcase and left.

Emily knew he was right but she still felt some anger towards him. He was right she had been working behind his back setting this in motion; earlier in the day she had talked to her friend Amy setting out a theoretical framework in how it would be done. Amy was no fool she knew Emily was asking in more than just theory but both pretended it was a example of how it could be done when Amy walked her through the theoretical process. Emily had been surprised at how loyal Amy was; she didn't even question why Emily needed it she just accepted that whatever motivated Emily was just. Already Amy was acquiring the names of the muggleborns she had theoretically asked her to portend for her. Emily knew Amy was only waiting for her to confirm the second stage for her to go through with it. Emily would remember this, if Amy ever needed anything she would be there for her, no questioned asked.

Emily went up to the Atrium where Amy was waiting for her. Amy slipped her a piece of paper and Emily thanked her. Emily took her by the arm and lead her up to the phone box and out to the streets of London. She walked Amy about 10 minutes till they came to a trendy pub somewhere in Soho. Emily ordered a couple of Rum and cokes and got them a booth. She scanned around for any witches or wizards who might be in the place but honestly she didn't expect there to be any.

'This is all very clandestine' Amy joked.

However Emily responded surprisingly serious and said 'Thank you' very pertinently.

'I take this means we're going through with the plan' Amy responded.

'Let us say we are', she took out the piece of paper with three names and addresses, 'Let's say I'm at this address at 11 hundred hours, this address at 12 hundred hours and this at 13 hundred hours. Would it be possible for someone at the trace office to hide the evidence that magic had been used?'

'Someone could even theoretically remove the trace temporarily from each location during those times'

'Would that be easier or more difficult than interception?'

'It would be easier if theoretically one visited them during the evening at say 18 hundred hours, 19 hundred hours and 20 hundred hours, when someone would have access to the mainframe without prying eyes'

'That sounds like it would be putting you in more danger, I don't want that. I'm not going to put you at more risk that I already have. It is possible to intercept the information like we discussed.'

'It shouldn't be too difficult but someone could accidently pick up the information instead of me and hand it to the boss. Once I have it I can easily modify it to some address we receive information about a lot of the time and it will go in the waste bin but if someone just gets there before me then who knows.' Amy finished.

'The risks on my end so we'll do it that way'

Emily felt a bit more relief now they had formulated the plan and were going ahead, although she wasn't so sure of Amy.

'Amy, you ever need anything, disposing of a dead naked body with poo smeared across the chest in leather chapped pants and rope around his neck and your lip stuck to his penis with a permanent lip locking curse, I'll be there for you, no questioned asked'

Amy let out a smile and picked up her drink, Emily followed suit, and offered a toast. As they clinked their glasses together Amy said 'What else are blood sister for?'

They started chatting with Amy opening up about what happens in the Trace Office a lot more freely than she had due to having before been under a secrecy oath. However now, Emily presumed Amy didn't think it mattered so much, she told Emily how inefficient and prying the trace was. You could find out all kinds of secrets and personal stuff about people. There was one case where a child walked in on their parents at night and Amy was on night shift. Amy's imagination could only guess what they were up to with the list of charms and transfigurations being written down in front of her but it sounded like fun. All she could say was well that kid was never going to be the same again.

After a couple more drinks and some food Amy and Emily called it a night. They looked at each other seriously even though they were a tip tipsy and then they apparated their separate ways for the night.

The following day Emily and Rosier sat opposite each other on their desk with only the thin board between them, which they could easily look over if they half stood. Without a word passing between them before about 10'o clock Emily stood up and said to Rosier 'there are some leads I need to look into this afternoon I'll be back later'.

Rosier only looked at he and nodded his head.

Latter that day Rosier saw her walk back into the office and take her seat opposite. Rosier thought she looked weird. He asked her how it went expecting a vague answer. However after answering 'not well' she pulled her seat round so her back was to the room, their desks being at the far end of the room up against the wall.

'There was nothing there, Rosier' Emily whispered tersely.

'What do you mean by "nothing there"?'

'I mean their minds were fine, their minds hadn't been tampered with.'

Emily proceeded to tell her events of what transpired. According to her there had been no modification of their memory as far as her examination could detect. Either she was incompetent or there was nothing. She had known the precise time to look for within a week. It shouldn't have taken that long but she had stayed with each student for at least 40 minutes scanning for signs. Maybe she needed longer or maybe they were wrong, maybe there was no second victim. Maybe they didn't always take two children. Maybe they didn't take them every year. Who knows what they do, how they operate. She told Rosier how easily the plan went, the parents were so co-operative in their confusion they did whatever she suggested. She told him how her friend's side went off without a glitch. How her friend told her that everyone was so trusting it was easy to fool them.

'What do we do now?' he asked

'Go on, pretend it didn't happen'

She said it but Rosier could see she was lost.

Rosier recommended they head home soon after as neither was doing anything useful.

The next day Emily came in and found a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it awaiting her. She saw Rosier coming in with his pristine black robes and those haughty eyes. She greeted him as he took a seat. She opened the letter to find a message from McGonagall. In the letter McGonagall had compiled all the muggleborn students and arranged for them to be interviewed at the beginning of term, 'assuming that was your intent next' she wrote. She was right that would be the next logical step in her investigation and she hadn't even made it. Yet there was something else bothering her something that had been brewing all night in her bed bubbling on her brain.

'Fuck, Rosier', she said, 'Fuck'

Emily got up, trying to look normal she left the room but her face was so stiff more than a few sleepy morning Aurors noticed as she pushed by Albert as he entered without even noticing him. Rosier slowly followed her out the room nodding 'morning' to those he passed. He saw Emily making her way down the corridors. He followed her till she stopped in an empty hall looking up and down before she slumped against the wall and started swearing repeatedly.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Rosier', she said frantically, 'I've fucked up so much. Fucking hell'

They heard footsteps coming round the corner and Emily pulled her self up and tried to look as if nothing was wrong. The people going past gave her and Rosier strange looks as if they could sense something was wrong but as long as they didn't know what it was it didn't matter to Emily. Once they had gone Emily continued.

'I've really messed up this investigation, you were right we should have done it by the book, I was sure they were going to try and thwart us and I was so sure I'd find something.'

"If I missed something yesterday, If I wasn't skilled enough to find the modified memory we're eventually going to bring in an experienced Obliviator and there's going to be no way I can explain away my visit to their house. It's over'

Rosier could see her eyes jolting back and forth as if she were trying to piece it together.

'If it comes to it then I'll have to own up, I'm not putting my own survival before this case', she said talking to herself more than Rosier. Then she turned to look at him. 'If that happens, Rosier, you have to promise to finish this investigation, you have to promise me you will find the girl. Promise me, Rosier'

Rosier promised he would and Emily's frantic nature slowed down and she became calmer.

'Ok, Rosier. Here's what will do. Tomorrow the students are returning to Hogwarts. We'll interview them, look for any precursors –smaller attacks that might lead to a larger one, something they wouldn't think to erase. These things usually escalate starting out small then getting bigger.'

'Rosier why don't you give a report to Gelinda. ' Emily added, 'There's nothing to be done today, tell her I'll do a shift at Azkaban if there's a need.'

There was a need and Emily gladly took up the work. Usually she hated working Azkaban but she needed the distraction and having a bunch of half deranged purebloods shouting obscenities at you sure was distracting. She wondered why they did it, was their hate so much or was this the only entertainment left to them?

After walking past a cell where they tried to throw semen on her she came upon a pair of haughty eyes looking upon her. She knew those haughty eyes. Those were Rosier eyes. This was Rosier's uncle. Rosier never spoke, or at least not to her, just looked at her with pure contempt. Looking at those eyes now she considered if she'd been right to trust Rosier, she had made him promise to continue the investigate to bring Justice to the girl in the photograph but could she trust him to do that. She wasn't sure at all. She was desperate at the time but had she forgotten who he truly was, a pureblood.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

The next day Rosier and Emily arrived early at Hogwarts where they were greeted by her former Head of House Professor Flitwick, was McGonagall still angry at her, who showed them the classroom they would be operating from. Then he led them down to the great hall where they were given a seat at the head table on the edge next to the teachers. Emily had always wondered did the teachers actually eat up here. She looked down to see a bowl so assumed they must and she was famished so she said 'Porridge' over the bowl and it appeared. She started eating as Students made their way to their house tables and the Hall filled up. When it was full McGonagall stood up and started her a speech.

'Welcome home everybody, before we start breakfast I would like to make a brief announcement. Winter is ending and spring will be upon us soon and sooner than you think exams will be upon you too so don't delay in joining a study group. Now to other news, we have two Aurors here today (Emily was still shovelling Porridge into her mouth like no tomorrow and put it down when she heard 'Auror' and gave a small waive, the student started muttering but died away as McGonagall stressed the next work) _who_ will be conducting brief interviews with a number of students. There is no need to be alarmed nobody is in trouble but when your name is called you are to go straight to classroom 7a on the third floor and return to your lessons if there is time or proceed to your next class. Anyone found loitering will indeed then be in trouble. Now tuck in and have a good term.' She finished and took her seat.

Emily looked over and saw it was only then the rest of the staff and Rosier started eating. Bloody hell why hadn't Rosier informed her, she looked like a right muppet now.

When everyone was leaving the hall McGonagall walked by and stopped saying 'Ms. Birch you have something on your', where she lifted up her finger to her own mouth and brushed at the corner. Then seemed to let out a little chuckle before walking away.

It seemed McGonagall really did hate her. How long had that been there, Rosier could have told her. She punched him in the ribs and said 'Bloody hell, Rosier'.

He only replied, 'Would you have been grateful if I had corrected you'.

Probably not but still this wasn't her finest day; at least she'd had a good breakfast. They made their way down to the classroom designated for them. Lots of the students were looking up at them Rosier made some polite engagement but Emily wasn't in the mood. When they got to the room Emily closed it behind them took off her satchel sat down and said 'Let's get this party started'.

They spent most of the morning interviewing Students; a lot of it was waiting around for student to find the room. They spent only a few minutes with each student asking a series of question Emily and Rosier had put together. When they got to the third years the boys seemed awfully confused as to why they were here considering Emily had only been to see them the other day; she hadn't told them she was performing a memory test and had asked them questions while she performed it pretending she was checking their honesty. She tried to waylay their fears by saying they were performing a routine follow up whilst the other interview was more in-depth because she wanted to know about Tuppence Milton. Emily had told Rosier to take a break when the 3rd year boys came in, she wanted him clean, this way if their was any trouble it made it look like she was covering her tracks. They'd pretty much finished by Lunch Time with only the last Year to do who were going to come by during free periods as it was considered too important to attend classes at this crucial juncture in their education. They hadn't really found anything of interest. There had been a few fights and some 'Mudblood' slurs but nothing concrete.

Rosier and Emily made their way down to the Great hall for lunch, although no one had told them to they supposed this was where they should go. It was so strange being back here, Emily felt half a child again. Going down to the great hall for lunch it was like being back at School. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling to see an icy day and somehow she shuddered as if she felt the cold although she knew she hadn't. Her and Rosier tucked themselves on the end again. Professor Vector joined them sitting next to Rosier who she greeted friendly and congratulated him on becoming an Auror saying she had expected nothing less. When Emily greeted her with the vocation Professor she told her to call her 'Septima' as she was no longer her professor.

During lunch Septima and Emily got talking more candidly and Emily told her about her plan to build a pensieve and wanted her advice. Emily though she saw McGonagall glance over when she said that. Septima was quite curious remembering her essay on pensieve and Arithmancy in the use of interpreting memory. Actually Septima inquired why she had not contributed any essays to "The Arithmancer Monthly" or Wizarding Journal about her work in memory reading. Emily informed her she used it practically everyday in her Auror work and was pioneering it on the job, and she was teaching old Rosier here a few trick. Anyway Emily felt real world results were the best proof, either they worked in reality or they were just fancy lies with big words.

On completing Lunch they didn't have to wait long for their next interviewee as a student came right up to their desk and said he was free now. So they took him back with them. On the way Emily made some small talk asking him what subjects he was taking and it turned out he had aspirations to be an Auror saying muggle representation was important in the law enforcement if justice was to be served. Did Rosier spurt at that? It wasn't very dignified for him.

When they started the interview Dennis, for that was his name, told them he had been called a Mudblood and although he was sure he had not been a victim like Tuppence he had experienced a vicious attack from a pureblood. Emily noticed Rosier had a sneering contempt on his face, which he didn't hide from the young man.

'And what was happening, may I ask just before this vicious unprovoked blood hatred attack, may I ask? Rosier said once the story was near completion.

'Nothing really'

'Nothing, you were ceasing to exist?'

'Nothing much, we were just having a bit of fun'

'Do you mean you were bullying her?'

'She started it; she looked at us with contempt like she was better than us. We mudders weren't going to take that from some pureblood Death Eater.'

'She looked at you? It must have been some look'

'They've been treated us muggleborns with contempt for generation its about time they got some pay back'

Emily decided to interrupt and call an end to the interview thanking Dennis for his time.

When Dennis had left, or more just as he was leaving so he could hear, Rosier said 'The day he becomes an Auror is the day the title become a mark of disgrace'

She'd never heard Rosier talk so avidly before.

'What's got your beef?' she asked.

'"My beef"?'

"You know, angry. What made you so angry.'

'Having to listen to 10 minutes of inane drivelling bigotry from some jumped up snivelling…'

'…mudblood…'

'…child' Rosier intoned firmly.

'I don't know, us Mudbloods have to experience a lot of bigotry and we are just expected to take it'

Rosier laughed at that.

'Is that funny, Rosier'

'You really have no idea of what its like do you. You heard him, he and his "mudder" gang go around attacking any pureblood they feel like it with near impunity just for looking in their direction'

'Well maybe its just balancing the books, there's still a lot of bigotry aimed at muggleborn

Rosier snorted at that.

'Are you laughing at the bigotry I've experience'

'I'm laughing at you calling someone else bigoted. I have to hold my tongue 10 times a day with the pureblood vile you spew out sometimes yet have you ever heard me say a single damning comment about your muggle heritage.'

'Don't really have too. I know you don't think highly of my muggle heritage.'

'Your right I don't', Rosier said, 'but not because of the reasons you think. You really have no idea what my beliefs are, what my experiences have been. You cast aspersions and motives without knowing anything about me', he said calmly but with a heat resonating underneath like coals doused with water.

' Ever since they made Muggle Studies mandatory I took the time to study your world, the muggle world. When I sat in Muggle Studies something told me that what I was being taught wasn't true. There was something off and it compelled me to study this world I was been told so many great things about. I discovered everything taught in Muggle Studies is lies and half-truths. It is true that the muggles have invented many impressive, even wondrous, things with out magic, it is also true they have put them to use in killing each other on mass. I have watched video reels of Muggles herding other Muggles into rooms where they were gassed to death, of whole cities destroyed with a bomb and of chemicals that makes men bleed from their eyes. Ever since they made Muggles Studies compulsory for all pure bloods, I've also seen young wizards, innocent good-natured children, told they are evil and the muggles are the superior species. For every evil put upon a wizards shoulder could be placed ten times over on a muggles. I've seen some of my friends crushed under those lies, that weight of a propagandised history, is it so surprising some rebel against the Ministry sanctioned shaming and lash out. Make no mistake these people we are investigating are the manifest of evil but if you think the order and your do-gooder's hands are clean you'd have to be delusional.'

"These people's blood mania has nothing to do with a reaction to some Ministry degree, it steams from the ideology created by Voldermort and carried for generations my pureblood fanatics.'

'Muggles were loved before all this pure blood mania came into being', She stated knowingly, 'They were know as 'Magbobs' and were seen as a benefit.'

'What you say is a half-truth and a simpletons view of the world'

'So Hogwarts classes are for simpletons'

"You learnt that in Hogwarts, in Muggle Studies no less. I was taught the same propaganda as you. Muggle Studies has become little more than pureblood hatred propaganda stemming from a directive straight from the highest echelons of the Ministry of Magic ever since they made it a mandatory requirement for graduation where you have to parrot back bigotry and lies before one can leave. Turning a once fine institution into arm of the state.'

'Whilst it is _true_', he stressed, sensing Emily's desire to interrupt, 'that for a while muggleborn were seen as a positive and a renewal of the magical continuum there came a period after a great war in the muggle world spilled over into the wizarding community that it became a catastrophe. Many lives were lost. Now do you remember Pixthur's law', he eyed her, 'after the war their came an explosion of magbobs. This posed a threat to the Wizarding World in ways unknown before. Not only did it threaten the existence of the statue of secrecy but also held to change the culture irrevocably. It became know as the muggle problem, and people foresaw great problems coming from it. You may have noticed if you studied History that there was a universal shift in the Wizarding World around the turn of the 19 hundreds with the creation of bureaucratic centralised institutions around the world, ours being the Ministry of Magic. This shift was a direct consequence of the Muggle Problem. Although the Wizarding World tried to integrate them into our world, our culture, our values it proved too great a task and their ideals, their values threatened to take hold. This was a danger you cannot fathom. The way magic interacted with the muggle mind and muggle world posed a danger to the peace of the Wizarding World.'

'To stave off this danger we had to change and the results have been catastrophic to magic, to knowledge and our way of life. Where before the Wizarding World at large existed through a self-perpetuating people who disseminated the traditions, culture and values through indefinable means our society instead sort to impose those values from above through ignorant and authoritarian means. It is no coincidence that since the creation of Wizarding Ministries our world has see the least amount of innovation, creation of new spells and on the reverse never has so much knowledge been suppressed and lost. For all the criticisms of the Death Eaters their ability to break free from the tyranny of the Ministry saw them become the most innovative magicians of our generation, long after their violence has been forgotten their magical legacy will benefit the Wizarding World.'

'Are you praising Voldermort and his pureblood fanatics?'

'But there you are wrong. Voldermort is almost universally placed as the fault of purebloods but Voldermort was far more the realisation of the Muggle Problem. Do not look so incredulous; Voldermort was muggle raised, he lived in the muggle world and viewed himself as such; he was a muggle entering the Wizarding World. There was a propensity with muggleborns to view their magic as a source of power, probably because in their world it made them powerful, to dominate, bully and hurt other muggles with it. In their world they were supreme and magic had no value beyond what it could do for them. Where as the wizarding child had no such conception, their magic was not power because everybody had it and it had value beyond the function it could perform for the individual. The magic child lives in harmony with magic; the muggle child lives in conflict with magic'

'You contradict yourself', Emily retorted finally able to get a word in edge ways, 'you exalt the freedom Voldermort had, yet berate him for where those freedoms took him"

'There is a subtle difference', Rosier continued passionately, 'Voldermort had freedom, freedom without restraint where as there was a saying in the Wizarding World 'Freedom with the restraint of culture, tradition and morals'. Yet even after all the efforts to impose these ideals on the muggles it turned out it was not something that could be disseminated. The Muggle Problem came to fruition even after all the sacrifices we made'

'Your talking of one person', Emily said,' with very unique circumstances'

'He's not as unique as you believe, their were others before Voldermort when the Wizarding World had less control. And the legacy of Voldermort has not yet been unfolded. This may be something the Wizarding World never recovers from and we are living in its dying day. '

"We are taught now and many believe it that the wizarding world were the evildoers in the conflict between muggles and wizardkind yet when the muggles came to persecuting us instead of destroying them as we so easily could have done we instead imprisoned ourselves in a cage, which we have lived in ever since, because we took pity on their ignorance. The statue of Secrecy is one of the most benevolent acts imaginable and yet it is presented as some act of muggle hatred."

'You realise the statue of secrecy will be lifted soon, within the next decade I'd Hazard to guess, if the Ministry carries on down this path. What then? How long till the Muggles turn on us? How long till we are being rounded up and placed in rooms to be gassed? How long till they start chemical warfare against us, and our insides are being dissolved? I know your world and that is why I fear it. I'm not as ignorant as most and unlike most I don't believe muggles are ignorant cretins; with their numbers and their minds they could destroy us all. Why would we take that risk? For some pipe dream, I ask. Or to atone for some unique sin committed by purebloods concocted in the minds of fools and fantasists.'

'I wish no harm on anybody, wizard and muggle alike, and in this myself I include. I merely want to preserve my people, the wizarding world; it's traditions, its culture and its future. Already we see much is lost and we cling on to it like a patient at St Mongo hit with an obliviate spell. I don't what our future to be that of children running around in the dark because they don't know how to cast a lumos spell. If this is once lost it could be gone forever.'

At that there was a knock on the door and a Student entered, she could tell something had been in the air but couldn't justify leaving so Emily and Rosier put aside their discussion and proceeded to interview the girl, Emily going through her list of question what felt like the millionth time. As she was leaving she told them her friend was outside as they both had a free period so they brought him in and went through the questions again to no avail.

Emily glanced through the list and saw there was only one more person to interview. Seeing as they could turn up anytime and Emily didn't really want to spent time with Rosier at the moment she excused herself saying she needed the toilet telling Rosier he could finish the interview if the student turned up while she was gone.

Emily didn't really need to go to the toilet so she just roamed the castle for a little while exploring a few of her old haunts, figuring she had about 20 minutes. Emily found herself walking past the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy trying his perpetually futile quest to teach trolls Ballet, one didn't really get characters like that anymore, and knew she was close to the Room of Requirements. In her youth upon learning everything about the club, Dumbledore's Army, that Hermione had founded Emily had made it her mission to find and enter the Room of Requirement; there were many who said that it was closed forever as someone had started an eternal flame in the room and if anyone opened the door it would consume the school. However Emily wasn't going to let a silly myth stop her and anyway even if it was true the room supposedly entered into what ever room she wanted so would it even open onto the same room as the flames, Emily really wasn't sure. Emily had discovered where it was and how to enter it and now back here 10 years later she walked past the room 3 times thinking of what she needed. However on the 3rd completion the door didn't appear and Emily realised she hadn't asked for anything, she vague desired for the room to appear but hadn't specified what it should be. What did Emily desire most at this moment? She wasn't sure so she decided to make her way back to her interrogation room. On the way back she past the Staff room and had a quick peek inside to see if McGonagall was inside, as she really wanted to apologise, however she wasn't there. Emily turned away and as she did she pumped right into the person she was looking for.

'McGonagall' was all she could say.

'Ms. Birch do try and look where you are going' McGonagall replied crisply.

'Professor McGonagall', Emily repeated, 'I – I wanted to apologise about our last meeting, I was rude and said things I shouldn't have and I'm sorry.'

'Well Ms Birch', McGonagall paused as if considering to accept her apology, 'you were always, how shall we say, rough around the edges and I should have expected you to insult me at least once during our meeting'

McGonagall smirked a little, 'How our the interviews going?'

'Pointless, there nothing to learn, we're just wasting are time'

'Well, Ms Birch, if there is anything you should need you know where my office is, I expect to see you at the great Hall for Supper before you depart'

McGonagall left her and headed for the Staffroom.

Just as she got to the door Emily called out her name 'McGonagall' and she stopped at the door and looked at Emily expectantly.

Emily took a moment to decide should she confide in McGonagall, she wasn't sure if they were even on friendly term but she felt she could trust McGonagall to do the right thing regardless. With McGonagall looking expectant Emily finally piped up.

'There is – there is something I need your help with', She said, 'can we talk in private?'

McGonagall Hesitated for a second then indicated with her head to follow her down the hall where she took her to an empty classroom unlocking it with her wand before they both entered.

'Ms. Birch what is it I can help you with?' McGonagall asked.

'There's something about the case we haven't revealed yet, something big', she hinted vaguely, 'we don't believe the condition of Tuppence Milton was caused by the attack she received at Hogwarts. We believe it was caused by something that happened before she came to Hogwarts and the attack just triggered it.'

'May I inquire what happened to Ms. Milton'?

'Someone performed a faulty memory charm on her'

McGonagall paused for a second then continued 'and how is it you think I can help, Ms Birch'

'We have strong evidence that another 3rd year student, a male of muggleborn descent was subject to the same conditions as Tuppence and we're trying to find him'

'There are three male muggleborn students in the 3rd year attending Hogwarts. I take it you have already checked', McGonagall gave her a significant look over her half moon spectacles as her paused on the words checked, 'with them'

'We made need to check further with them, however are there any other students, possibly half-bloods who don't know their parents or adopted purebloods someone could mistake as a Mudblood.'

McGonagall flinched at that word however she continued, 'If the crime happened before they came to Hogwarts there could be one person you have not talked to', she said enunciating each word slow, 'one boy, who would be a 3rd year now, declined to take up his invitation to Hogwarts and remain in the muggle world.'

Emily felt a weird elation, 'McGonagall, where is he?'

Emily rushed back to the interrogation room glad to find Rosier alone.

'I found him, Rosier' She cried out.

'Who?'

'The boy, the boy in the room with Tuppence Milton'


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

She made Rosier leave with her almost immediately, they would have to skip dinner and the Great Hall ('sorry McGonagall), almost running to the boundaries of Hogwarts castle before apparating to the location McGonagall had given her. Although McGonagall had made no promises he was still there it seemed unlikely a child would have moved home in the last 3 years.

They appeared in a medium sized town called Telford in the middle of England somewhere. Emily glanced down at the paper and looked ahead to see the street name on the corner ahead. In was getting past dusk now and Emily had to strain to read the words on the piece paper but she hesitated to use a lumos spell. The street appeared to be in a relatively nice neighbourhood although it had the staleness of a planned town. She turned the corner and walked down the street glancing at the numbers until they came to the house they were looking for.

'Do we know this is the correct boy we were looking for' Rosier asked.

'It has to be, Rosier', she replied, 'It all makes sense; there's no one else. We have to at least investigate.'

Emily noticed the small lawn at the front was slightly less well kept than the other homes with a few weeds growing out of the once well-planed garden and a wind chime jiggling in the wind.

She rang the doorbell and waited. She heard a woman's voice calling out 'Whose calling at this time, we're about to have our dinner.'

A man opened the door and gave Emily a most suspicious look. He was about middle aged and of medium build with a bob haircut and lightly scruffy beard and eyes hidden behind oval glassed in a woolly-stripped cardigan.

'What do you want?' he said rather more aggressively than the situation seemed to warrant, he then took a breath and said more politely, 'Are you the social workers, it's a bit late and we expected you yesterday to be honest. Come on in he said' standing back to allow them to enter.

'I'll get Liam for you' he said indicating them to take a seat in the living room.

He went into the kitchen and Emily heard him talking to his wife 'Sharon, it's the social workers, how's Liam feeling today'

'Angry as usual', she replied meekly, 'I'll offer them a cup of tea and you can bring him down stairs.'

She came into the room, as they heard footsteps on the stairs, and offered them a cup of tea, which they accepted. She was a waifish woman with feathery blondy brown hair with a hemp shirt on with the tie-dye design and a flowing floral skirt on underneath and she had a haggard look about her eyes making her seem older than she was.

When she came back in she had three cups all mismatched with metal ones you find on camping site next to china. She gave them a cup each and took a seat on the adjacent couch.

'He'll be down in a minute' she said awkwardly and curled up on the couch. A few minutes passed and the Husband joined them downstairs looking worried.

'I'm sorry but he doesn't want to come downstairs, he doesn't want to see you' he seemed to say it as much to his wife as to Emily and Rosier.

'Is there anything you could talk to us about first and then we can try again. I'm sure once he calms down he'll be fine'

Emily looked at Rosier meaningfully and the Burrows noticed.

'We're not from the council, Mr Burrow', Emily began, Mr and Mrs Burrow suddenly looked scared and inched closer to each other, 'do you remember a few years ago your son received a letter from a School called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you would also have met people from the Ministry of Magic.'

Suddenly Mrs Burrows sat up attentively, 'you're a Witch', she said and then she turned to her husband and said excitedly, 'there here, Barry, there here at last'

However her Husband didn't seem quite so excited, if anything he seemed more afraid, 'Has William done anything wrong, he knows about the Statue of Secrecy and he's never said anything, sometimes magic happens when he gets upset but its not his fault'

'Barry', Mrs Burrows said grabbing hold of her husband's jumper,' there here to take him back, that's right isn't it', However before either Emily or Rosier could reply she was rambling on, 'Everything bad started when he decided not to go. I know he has regretted it ever since. He's angry because he can't perform his magic. He has all this power and potential that he can't use and he gets frustrated.'

'We're not here to punish Liam, Mr Burrows', Emily explained after Mrs Borrow had petered off her monologue, 'I'm Emily Birch and this is my colleague Caucus Rosier we are Aurors from the Magical Law department and we believe Liam can help us.'

'We believe he has information that can help us solve a case.'

'What kind of information?' Mr Burrows began, 'what information can a child have?'

'We believe Liam and another girl were taken to a place where something happened to a girl and she is now in hospital and Liam might have information that can help us further investigate'

'Liam's never mentioned anything about being 'taken' or mention anything like this'

'It possible Liam may not even be aware he has this information. In our world there are spells that can change people's memories'

'If Liam doesn't know himself then how can he possible help you?'

'We can extract the real memory from the pretend one'

'What is this place he was taken to anyway?' The Father demanded

'It appeared to be an organisation that offered to helped muggle born children practice and learn about magic before they entered Hogwarts School.'

'Do you mean MAPs?' the wife offered almost dreamily.

'Hilda, what's MAPs?' Barry asked his wife.

'You remember the Muggle Assimilation Program, I have the letter up stairs' she ran out and they heard thumping noises up stairs and objects falling to the ground. She came back a few minutes later holding a shoebox.

She opened it and started flicking through, 'I kept everything Liam ever received from the Magical World, here's his acceptance letter from Hogwarts, here's his appointment letter from the Ministry. Here it is "MAP", the letter from MAP. I was right the Muggle Assimilation Program', she said pulling the letter out of the box. Hilda passed it to Emily as she reached out her hand to receive it.

There is was in ornate writing at the top of the letter;

Muggle Assimilation Program

Dear Mr & Mrs Burrow

We here at the prestige Muggle Assimilation Program (MAP) have offered a place to your son William Burrow at our muggle learning centre for the weekend of August the 1st. MAPs offers an extensive and intensive program to help give muggleborn witches & wizards the opportunity to learn about the magical world they will soon be entering. Muggleborn student enter the world at a disadvantage to their magical peers & we here at MAPs believe in bridging that gap to help muggleborns have the best start to their new life.

Please reply by the owl who delivered this letter, the owl shall wait till dusk and will know where to return your reply

Awaiting your reply

_M. A. P _

Emily handed the letter back and Mrs Burrows placed it back into the box.

'If Will helps you can you help him get back into the magical world? He's young enough to learn and it would help him so much, please.'

'I don't know, Mrs Burrows. I can try'

Mrs Burrows seemed to take that as it was definitely going to happen by the look of joy that resonated on her face.

Emily asked if it was Ok for her to go up to Liam's room to which both Mr and Mrs Burrow replied it would. Rosier got up to join her but Emily said it would be better if she did this by herself. Emily made her way up stairs slowly; as she rose up the stairs she felt this clinking noise in her head like the jangling of the wind chime outside being struck by shards of ice. Emily somehow knew what room Liam was in without being told.

When she entered Liam looked over at her insolently without much care, as he lay slumped on his bed with his back resting against the head. She could see he'd been in a few fights from the faded bruises on his face and he looked older and stronger than the thirteen years of age he was.

'You the social worker then?' he asked barely looking at her.

'Not exactly', she said playfully and pulled out her wand and uttered 'Lumos' sending lights ricocheting off the walls. Emily had thought that might spike his interest however she saw him turn a deathly white and jump out of his bed to take cover behind the other side.

'I'm not hear to hurt you' she said quickly, she held her wand up exaggeratedly and lowered it for effect signalling her was harmless. This seemed to calm Liam down but only slightly. Although he had stood up she could see he was edging around the bed and would attack her and try to take her wand once he got in a good enough position.

'What have you done with my parents?'

'They're down stairs in the living room, they're fine, Liam'

She noticed he had edged to the end of the bedpost and Emily readied herself however instead of attacking her he charged right past her and ran downstairs. She followed him out and saw him go into the living room.

She came in and saw Liam in his mothers arms rocking back and forth crying uncontrollably repeating 'I'm so sorry, Mum. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry'. Emily stepped out and indicated Rosier join her. They waited in the kitchen for an age until finally the Dad came in and said 'Liam's ready to talk to you now' and she and Rosier followed him back into the living Room.

Liam was sitting in an armchair waiting, a little shock but composed with his mother sitting by his side.

"Hello, Liam, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier' Emily said taking a seat.

'it's OK' he replied coyly.

'My name is Emily and this is Rosier', she said, 'We're Aurors a lot like detectives in your muggle world'

'Were here to ask you about an organisation called MAPs, do you remember anything about your time there?'

Liam looked skittish and only answered when his mother held his hand.

'Yes and no', he said, 'It's like I remember something but I don't remember it, if that makes sense'

'I does Liam. Do you remember a girl called Tuppence'

'Is she ok, is that why you're here? Is she hurt?'

'She is Liam. We need to know what happened to her and you, what can you tell me, anything you can remember about her'

'That we cared about each other. She would call me 'William' and I called her 'Penny', but its like it hurts to think about her too much.'

'Liam, we think your mind has been modified by a memory charm, someone who doesn't want you to remember what happened when you and Tuppence were in that house. We think if we recover those lost memories we can find the people who hurt you and Tuppence.'

'And kill them' Liam said without trace of shame.

Emily could hear the mother crying and the father's heavy breathing.

'Liam will you allow me to look inside your memories and see if I can extract the memories'

'Can I see Tuppence?'

'I can take you to her tomorrow morning'

'Ok then'

It was getting late with darkness fully on them. Emily told Liam to get something to eat and she would meet her upstairs.

Emily and Rosier went up stairs. Emily transfigured the bed into a comfortable chair and proceeded to draw patterns on the floor around the chair, while Rosier took a seat in the corner. Emily moved like a dancer gracefully going through a routine waving her wand her and there is precise delicate movement; Rosier had never seen her in such peace before, it was like he'd been watching a bird hoping along the ground this whole time to only now see her flying in her natural habitat. By the time Emily came to a stop Rosier was almost in a hypnotic slumber.

'You awake their, sleepy head?'

'Sorry', Rosier said, 'Emily do you actually need me here or am I just getting in your way'

'No it nice having you here, it's comforting, just don't start snoring', she smiled.

Liam came up in a few minutes and Emily guided him to the chair.

'Ok Liam, just relax, She said.

Although at first Liam felt tense soon he felt that tingly relaxation one feels when someone takes care of you giving you their undivided attention.

He saw Emily gently stroking her hands over his head. Occasionally patterns of light would appear above his head and she would place them into his head and run her fingers over his head almost as if she were rotating his thoughts. After a while, Liam wasn't sure as he'd almost slipped into trance she placed her wand to his temple and a silver liquid mist started streaming out of his head and she bottled it in a glass cylinder. Liam slipped back into the trance as Emily hands began again to hover just over his head again and drawing more and more patterns. Again she withdrew another memory not soon after.

He heard her voice say him name and slowly he felt the relaxation slowly withdraw although the sense of calmness still remained. She stroked his head a few times and said they had finished that he had been a good boy and he felt so pleased to have pleased her because she had taken care of him so well. He felt an unquestionable safety while she looked over him.

That night Liam slept the best he had in years and when he woke in the morning he noticed all his bruises had healed.

When he came down in the morning both Emily and Rosier were there as he knew they would be and they told him they were going to take him to a place called St' Mungo's. Emily told him they would Magically teleport there. First he saw his dad disappear holding the other Auror then saw the Auror return and his mum disappear next, then Emily told him to hold onto her and they would disappear next. He held on tight to her waist and felt himself compressing as if his belt had decided to strangle him and just when he thought he couldn't handle it any more the tension broke and he found himself able to breath again freely. There when he looked up were his parents looking as frazzled as he felt.

Emily led him and his Mum and Dad until they were in front of some run down abandoned building. She told him this was the hospital and they should all link hands while she lead them in. All holding hands looking like paper men walking towards a broken window Liam felt stupid but he noticed no one was even looking at this unusual sight and then suddenly he found himself in a busy Hospital waiting room. The patient seemed to have a bizarre series of ailment with someone having a teapot spout for a nose and another with boils boiling on her face. Watching with trepidation Emily lead them all to an elevator and took them to the top floor. Liam saw a few of the usually unit. When they reach the top floor Emily indicated they needed to go up another flight of stairs to the long-term unit. Emily took them through the secure door and as Emily was signing them in he looked around to see if Tuppence was there. He saw one man with a series of moving photos of himself all smiling dashingly but obscured with numerous signatures on them. Liam began wondering down the Aisle until he saw her lying in her bed looking pale and lost. He walked over to her and took her by the hand and took her by the hand and said 'I'm here for you now, Penny'. Then even though she didn't look at him she said his name as if in reply, 'William'.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

That day Emily got started on making her Pensieve. She started on her map crafting lines of magical power and highlighted each as a line. She then calculated the most likely inter-junction that would bestow magical properties; it was possible any rock could be used but the more precautions she took the better. Emily finally decided on a place in the highlands. She needed somewhere out of the way but still with magical resonance. Emily got her camping equipment ready. She got her magical tent out from the closet that she had bought from Perkins when he upgraded after having another child. However the tent as old as it was held up well and Emily didn't like the grandiose of most camping tents she saw in the Wizarding world.

Tonight would be the full moon and ideal time to craft it. She put the Ruin and Arithmancy books in her rucksack, although she wasn't sure she needed them, and her workings then attached the tent on top and cracked her way to the north.

On arriving in the rocky shores of the Highlands Emily was almost blown off her feet such were the strong winds. Emily immediately summoned a shield. She went and performed some protective spells to put up a barrier against the wind. Although free from the wind she could hear its whistle and pounding against her shield. Emily put up the tent and went in to catch her warmth. She cooked herself some eggybread on the stove along with a pot of tea. She would wait till night fell before starting and it would take several hours.

After eating she sat out and lit a fire. Night was falling and so she began to carve the basin out of the stone. It hovered still in front of her. She carved the 1st ruin and then turned it so the moonlight reflected its light on it. She felt a tingle and the wind seemed to pound harder on the dome she had created. She carved the 2nd ruin and again turned it into the moonlight. Emily proceeded carving each ruin in a specific order and absorbing the moonlight into each one. She couldn't say why but she felt it working, an energy flowing into her body through her wand. Emily was in an almost trance like state when she finished. The howl of the wind buffeted all around her and she glided the finding pensieve down onto the ground. Slowly she stood up and came over to the finished Pensieve. There was only one way to test if it had worked; she poured in the memory she had got from William.

Emily poured in the silvery gassy liquid and waited. She saw an image begin to unfurl. A younger William was being dragged down into a basement by dark hands looming out of the shadow that surrounds him. He was looking up shouting at a girl standing on bottom steps of a staircase looking down at them. The girl says, sounding terrified, 'You leave William alone', then a voice from the dark shouts out 'Stupefy' and girl falls backwards and William is dragged back into the darkness. It is over. Emily goes over the memory again but this time she enters it. She keeps her eyes locked on the darkness William is being dragged into. She senses there are others in that darkness other than the pair of hands clawing at William pulling him into the abyss. The voice she hears from the dark is a woman's; Emily tries to remember it in case she should happen upon this person.

The second memory is of Will and Tuppence holding each other until the darkness consumes them.

The sun is rising and Emily has to be at work soon. She packs everything up. She removes the barrier and just before she disappears the cold winds strikes her face.

Again Emily sits in her bed, late into the night, with the photograph held in front of her trying to find something she had not seen before, trying to look beyond the haunted child at a clue around him. Again her eyes would focus only on the child.

"Who are you?", she pleaded desperately for the first time to the naked child crumpled on the floor, 'What happened to you? Where are you now?"

She waited for a reply: The child remained only silent, glancing tremulously at the adults surrounding him.

Did photographs feel as real people felt or did they just imitate the emotions felt at the moment they were photographed, like actors on a stage? She had seen couples, happy, dancing, forever caught in that moment of joy and desire to dance. Was this child trapped in a nightmare to forever live their worst moment.

These thoughts had floated across her mind before. Now they stood rock firm in her mind, never before so pertinent. Should she burn the photo now and put the miniscule child out of its misery. She couldn't, not yet, but she made a promise she would when this was over. Not long now. How long had this shoot lived?

She placed the photograph back in her folder and placed an anti-summoning charm on it and tried to get some sleep.

Emily finally received the owl she had been waiting for since her brief stay in the hospital and if anything her desire to answer her question had only intensified with every passing day and every passing night she had started at the photograph.

Emily wrote back and made an appointment for the weekend on her own time. This was a personal question. Emily had written to a great painter called Talbot Clear whose paper she had read on the living properties of Artwork.

It was earlier on a cool clear day when Emily made her way to a rickety Ouse house whose magical properties were obvious in several clearly gravity defying extensions.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by an aging man with ruffled hair that hadn't been combed in forever; he had a thin keen face although not unkind and piercing eyes that always seemed to be searching for a secret. He greeted Emily cordially and enquired how he could possible assist an Auror and she explained this was mostly a private enquiry although she couldn't discuss everything openly as it did relate to a private investigation.

'What I really wanted to ask you, Mr Clear, was' she started, 'I was wondering if you could explain how magical photos work. I have a photograph'

'Can you show me the photograph?' Talbot asked

'I'm sorry no'

'Please call me Tal, everyone does' he said 'well I know the formulae. However I get the feeling that's not what you are asking'

He paused for a few moments and glanced at her sideways and held his thumb up.

'Why don't you tell me what you mean exactly' he said with a level of surety as if asking what style of painting she wanted done.

'I want to know' she paused 'I want to know if the people are real, how they interact with the world and if they feel as real people feel.'

Talbot smiled a knowing smile, if not friendly certainly accommodating.

'Have I said something funny' Emily asked.

"oh no, you've just asked the most difficult and comprehensive questions anyone in the field of magical photography and painting has every asked, and the one with the most answers'

'Well I shouldn't have expected an easy time when an Auror comes to visit. I honestly expected you to come with a painting that had witnessed a crime in need of restoration. However. As you know my expertise is in magical painting. I've painted several Hogwarts Headmasters and 3 out of the last four ministers of Magic. However there is a lot of magical theory that overlaps the two professions. Now my great grandfather and grandmother were one of the foremost painters of their days and I have studies their notes on the subject extensively. However before I get started I should introduce you to my friend dear friend Obscura Wedgwood.'

He walked over to the corner and coo down an owl, or at least he tried to as after several attempts he apologised saying the owl was very temperamental but he knew how to get her on side. Finally he turned his back on the owl and suggested exaggeratedly that maybe he didn't need an owl and he could apparate if he needed to hoping he wouldn't have a fall especially at his age. At that the owl flew down and perched itself on his shoulder and Talbot walked back to Emily.

Emily didn't know what to do as the man was clearly deranged so she greeted the owl.

'Hello Obscura' she said warily.

Talbot looked at her like she was mad.

'Are you quite all right my dear? He asked strangely.

'Now that I have met Obscura could we continue our conversation?'

'But you haven't met Obscura at all, I was just about to write to her' he said looking at her oddly then finally understanding the confusing and laugher, 'well I must look like a barmy old codger if you think I converse with owls. No this is Festen, she's getting on a bit but I wouldn't part with her for the world'

Emily watched Talbot pick up a pen and parchment and wrote something down then attached it to the decrepit owl and let it go. The owl flew to the window where it stopped seemingly to take a break before flying on to the fences where it took another breather then out of sight.

He sat back down and picked up a blank canvas and placed it on an easel, he caught himself before he started painting and laughed. 'old habit' he said.

'Who was the owl to?' Emily asked as way of restarting the conversation.

'Ah yes, that was too my friend 'Cura. Her family invented the formulae that we use today to develop magical photographs if anyone can answer your question it is here'

'Now old Festen will take a little while to get over the hill so while we wait I'll tell you some of my insights into magical painting that might help.'

He looked enquiringly at Emily then almost longingly at the canvas.

'I've painted almost every prominent witch and wizard of this age, even before they were famous or renowned, I've always had an eye for those with something special about them and I should very much like to paint you, my dear, I see very interesting things in your future'

Emily was very taken aback by the turn of events.

'I'm very grateful but no I'd rather hear your thoughts'

'Then what if I make it a prerequisite to get my thoughts, I'll only tell you while I paint'

Emily began to look at old Talbot with his paint smeared cloths and unkempt appearance in a light she hadn't before; he was not the benign old man she had thought, he was a lot more cunning. Had he orchestrated this scenario by sending the owl forcing her to waiting for his acquaintance who may not even exist. How ever she knew how to answer the demand'

'if I say no, what will you do?'

'Well' he said smiling, 'you've called my bluff. I tried to appear the dragon and but you've see I'm nothing but a Boggart. I would tell you anyway'

He looked like he had lost an especially sumptuous treat and on that note she accepted the offer to paint her although she gave no guarantees of sitting still.

While he painted he talked.

'Now one of the key aspects when you paint someone is time; normally when one paints someone they spend as much time with them as possible, so I usually would have severally sittings and the best paints will always happen when the person trusts me where they reveal a truth of themselves: that can be a secret or a sorrow that has made them who they are. However with you I have a brief time. Another secret of painting is that portraits will not only be a representation of the subject but of how the artist views the subjects when they are painting them. There is the famous case of Ogden the Odious. He is often considered the most despicable wizard in history and anyone who has ever talked to his portrait will tell you how he threatened to kill them in the vilest manner no matter how little he was acquainted with them. Yet what is little known is that the painter was by a man who considered him the murderer of his sister. Yet there is another portrait painted by that same sister where he is only mildly odious and will merely criticise one in the most heinous manner and find foibles in every aspect of their appearance, speak and character.'

"While the painter influences the portrait the subject also influences the portraits character; the emotions and moods the subject experiences whilst being painted become imbued in the portrait. This is why I personally like to take my time painting as it allows the whole palette of emotions to become imbued in the portraits character and a more nuanced subject appears. Where as the quicker the portrait is finished the more of a caricature appears with a single emotion dominating the portrait.'

'Take for example the portrait of Anquia the Angry who had her portrait painted right after being spurned at the alter who from then forth was in the most foul mood and would release a stream of epithets on any many who looked upon her'

'It is even known that a portrait can become imbued with the knowledge of what someone was thinking at the time they were painted. This was so well known in the 18th century is became a costume for witches and wizards to have their portraits taken so that they could reveal treasure or family secrets after they died, to which they would even wipe their own memories so no one but their portrait knew the secret. This become so common that gathering around the portrait was a common event at the end of a funeral.'

'Of course one could never entirely trust the portraits as a mischievous person could have their portrait reveal a lie, which even the portrait doesn't know as was the case of Marinetti the Mischievous whose portrait will swear blindly they know the location of Merlin's wand.'

'However the most significant creation of a portrait is the time the subject spends with the portrait after it is complete. Talking to your portrait, trusting it you secrets and you will imbue the painting with more of yourself. However the portrait will never truly be you only ever an affectation like a play of your life. It can be a detailed and rich play or a charade but it will never be you.'

A loud crack sounded in the corner where an austere women with a sharp nose and piercing eye stood, however the impressive silhouette was over as she immediately came scurrying into the room and landed by Talbot side in utter distress and words scrambled out of her mouth.

"I got your message, an Auror. What do they want? I'll never let them take you to Azkaban. Never, where are they? I'll give them a piece of my mind, they've got the wrong man, what ever they are accusing you of they have the wrong man. Point me at them, Talbot"

She said all this without noticing Emily sitting in the chair opposite. Talbot let out a slight chuckle, before allaying her fears.

"Oh, Obscura, my dear', He said, 'I am so sorry. I think I gave you the wrong end of the stick. The Auror is not here to arrest me but consult my expertise on a case. Actually it is your expertise she needs"

"Oh well', She said, dignity immediately returning to her voice and posture, finally she looked over at Emily on high with her back straight and her nose down at her, her voice took on a level of authority like a school mistress, "Ah so this would be the Auror. So what have you been terrifying Talbot here for, making him believe he is to be arrested'

Talbot looked like a man as far from terrified as possible.

'No 'Cura that isn't how it is and you know it'

'I know nothing of the sort,' She intoned crisply, 'all I know is an Auror turning up bothering decent wizards for no reason'

Continuing she said 'Now Talbot said you needed our expertise for a case'

She looked over at the canvas and one of her eyebrows raised and she glanced at Talbot. She then took a seat next to Talbot and glared at Emily a second before continuing.

"It's a rare gift for Talbot to draw someone, you must have something if he is bestowing it on you. Tilt your head back slightly and maintain your posture'

Emily found herself complying immediately, even if Emily resented her for it afterwards.

'Now what is it an Auror needs from me?' She commanded speaking with more assurance.

'Ah well now', Talbot butted in, 'the young lady and me were talking about the mystical properties of paintings between the subject and object of the portrait. Whether paintings have a soul or not.'

'Talbot's favourite subject, we've discussed it many a night. Now of course my field is in photography but many of the same questions apply.'

'That is why I called you, the lady wishes most specifically to know about photography. She has a specific photo she wants to know about.'

'Can I see the photo,' she demanded briskly to Emily holding her hand.

'No, I'm sorry'

'Most unusual, however I suppose it is an Auror's secret. However if I don't see the photo it may hamper my ability to help, each photograph is different and has it's own personality'

'That is exactly what she wants to know, Obscura. The overview'

'Well now, as I say not seeing it will effect my ability to analyse', she said directly catching Emily's eye and seeing she wouldn't budge, 'but I will do my best.'

'Now I assume Talbot has given you the basic overview of the mystical properties of painting.' She said, pausing to see Emily nod, 'it is true much of the same principles able however there is a further layer to the process in photography that doesn't exist in the magically artistry of painting. Whilst there are two properties that imbue the magical paint with life, the emotions of the painter and the emotions of the subject while they are being painted, there is third moment in photography. That moment is in the development of the film. The developer, who ever they may be, and their relation to the subject can intone it with a mood, if you will, that the subjects of the photo live under. Take a family photo where maybe some of the family were at odds during the picture but the person who develops the film does so remembering it as a happy moment that nostalgia will permeate into the fabric of the photo and begin to affect the subjects and how they act and behave. Eventually the photographed children will become happier.

'Of course that is not where the life of the photo ends. Now I am sure Talbot gave you a guild line but let me continue on with the family portrait. So while the children may have been fighting at the time and that character imbibe in each subject. Another emotion that leaks into the photographs collage is the person taking the photograph and last the developer puts there stamp on it which can effect each subject of the photograph in ways it is hard to tell. However this last character has an effect little know, it doesn't just work inwards on the subjects of the photograph it works outwards on the viewer of photograph effecting how they feel when they view it too. So in the instance of the family portrait if the parent develops it remembering it as a happy moment the family viewing it will begin to view it as a happy memory and eventually that will affect the subjects of the photo overwhelming the emotions captured at the time with the new nostalgic happiness which they will enact out"

'The magic used in photography is subtle and still largely unfathomable. Now I am sure Talbot told you it was my family that invented the formulae for making living photography. Now my great great grand father was a muggle and my great great grandmother was from a strong magical family and they forged the new world of muggle science with the old world of magic in a way unfathomable at the time. In many ways what they did was unfathomable to themselves. They were two of the most knowledgeable magicians of their time and great inventors. Brilliant minds however are useless at keeping records, as I suppose all brilliant minds are. You have to be crazy to think up ideas outside the norms, and crazy people don't keep records.'

'How they did it, to invent the formulae no one knows as they didn't leave a record behind but they did have enough sense to make their fortune by patenting the formulae and selling it like crazy. It wasn't their only invention but it is the most remembered. As I say almost everyone can make the formulae now but no one knows how it was made originally and much of the mysteries of magical photography remain that, a mystery'

'I know more that anyone else in the world but even I don't know why it does what it does, I only understand that it does. Even paintings don't have such a relationship with the viewer. Of course the subject of a painting can say the most witty or vile things and leave the viewer happier or more miserable upon leaving, however the subjects of photography cannot speak. Words may come from paintings but something else comes out of the photograph. Words can go into a painting but something deeper goes into the photograph. There is a muggle myth that being photographed steals a bit of your soul and maybe that's what goes in and out of a photograph'

'I'm sure Talbot has told you of the photographs who's subjects have changed. The happy couple viewed by the bitter ex will stop being happy and turn their backs on each other. There is a two-way relationship that exists with the photograph; it is not a passive being, on one level it is affecting you and on another level you are affecting it. The photograph has a nature it wants to return to, that which is imbued with by the three stages but it has a life after the taking and can change.'

'I have a question', Emily piped in, Hep gave a nod to say she may proceed, 'do the people in the photograph feel emotions? Are they like real people?'

'They are not real people but do they feel like real people, I don't know.'

'May I interject', spoke Talbot, 'I can say that portraits of a person are not real people but we experience them as real people. I know wizards and witches who have developed deep relationships with portraits. Perhaps they are like ghosts, real yet not real. Can they feel as their real counterparts did? I don't know. They can learn things their real life counterpart never did but it seems that knowledge never makes them grow as a person or change as real person can; they were always who they were at the moment they were painted. A man can come back to a painting of himself and be a different person and tell the portrait everything he has learnt but the portrait will not become the man who looks upon it presently. Yet the portrait is still that man in many ways. At the moment he was painted he was that man and could be no other.'

'It is true a portrait is a living moment captured in time, as is a photograph', Hep carried on from Talbot with evident intrigue, 'however the photograph lives on in a way the painting doesn't. As far as I know no painting has ever changed its character. What is in the paint is in the paint it cannot be infused with more. Yet the photo has life after completion, the photograph has a nature it wants to return to, yet it can bend to the will of those who view it or those who view it to the will of the photo.'

Emily felt like she was watching a fragment of a discussion played out over a hundred evenings. They both looked alive and furtive as if enjoying themselves immensely.

'As you say only words leave a painting but emotions eminent from a photo'

'But do they feel?' Emily asked.

'I don't know,' Talbot replied, 'ask a portrait and they'll say yes but can you trust their answer. Are they only echoing the person they are an imitation of? Who of course would say they cannot feel'

'One cannot know', Cura said kindly, 'perhaps the photograph is its own world inhabited by living beings of a simple nature doomed to feel one emotion for ever, have one instinct forever; that captured in the moment the photograph was taken. One cannot know, perhaps we don't think about such things or we'd never take another photograph or paint another portrait. I think I'm glad you never showed me that photograph after all'

'However should you ever truly believe you need us Talbot and I will help in anyway possible' She finished

She thanked them and got up to leave, seeing she had got all she could at this moment. Talbot lamented that he did not have more time to paint her but he felt he had captured enough for an interesting portrait, however if she'd like to return anytime he'd be grateful to capture more of her. Emily gave a non-committal answer but thanked them again before leaving. She hadn't gotten the answers she wanted but it seemed there were no answers in this matter, just rational speculation. She took out the photograph and said, 'you're not alone; I'm coming to get you'.

She didn't know if it would help but she had to do something.

That night Emily took out the two photographs like she did most nights but this time she started talking to the Adults in the room, the person behind the camera.

'I know you're there, all of you. I'm coming to get you.'

They stood there staring out at her with there blank expression. One of the men moved out of the line they had formed and the rest moved over forming rank. He started raping the child behind them as their malicious blank faces started to form identical smiles on each of them. Emily could hear the silent screams of the little girl in the background however she refused to look away.

'I am coming to get you. You will fear me and you will beg and tremble at my feet for my mercy by the end. I shall show you none'

She started at the photo unflinching until the man stopped, the adults were back in a row and the smiles had faded from their faces.

From then on she when she was at home alone she would keep the photo out where she could see them. Occasionally she would see them tormenting their victims either by one of the women pissing on the boy, the men butchering their body or the men and women sexually gratifying themselves with the child. When she saw those happening she stared at the photo and repeated 'I am coming for you, I am coming for you, I am coming for you'. Whether she meant to rescue the child or punish the adults she was never sure, at different moments she meant a different meaning and sometimes she meant both at once.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

"Rosier, we need to find this boy' she said showing Rosier the photo, 'this isn't William, so we know there are others. Annabelle's case is over 40 years ago, so we can reasonable predict it has been going on that long, at least'

'Should we be pursuing this line of investigation?' Rosier asked.

"You know we should, Rosier'

'We have to be careful'

'Agreed'

'Then the logical next step is to look into any muggleborn who has rejected their invitation to Hogwarts. It is our only lead'

'And we can mask our intentions by pretending we are looking into those students I mentioned. Ok so this is how we will play it; for every two moves we make in this case we make one in the original. We need to make several report a week, as they will be checking to see we are on task. This means we're going to have to split up a lot more and we need to filibuster as much as we can; move it along as slow as we think we can get away with.'

'I have one idea, however it is very risky' Rosier suggested and seeing Emily paying attention continued, 'you said you thought Travers would eventually kill Corven. What if we pursued that line and said we wanted to investigate if their had been any magical involvement in his death under the auspice the muggle attack was a cover up'

'Rosier are you sure you want to risk that?'

'I believe I can manage it so it doesn't come on you.'

'I meant it might come back on you'

'I believe the risk is minor and could gain us a few weeks'

'If you're sure'

Rosier wrote several letters, one to the muggle office requesting information on how to talk to muggle police and to dress as a muggle inspector, knowing that would take a couple of days, then he wrote one to the Magical Liaison Office requesting permission to interact with the muggle law department, although he wouldn't send it waiting till the report from the Muggle department had returned, and finally one to Hogwarts requesting an interview. They did this knowing they would waste time, although they were all by the book strictly speaking few people followed them and Aurors were generally given a lot more freedom.

Whilst Rosier was writing his letter Emily made straight for Hogwarts to request McGonagall for a list of all the muggleborns who have declined their place at Hogwarts.

Emily was making her way down the halls hoping not to run into anyone as technically she wasn't suppose to be here. Luckily they were in a relative time of peace and security was low. She found the stone Gargoyle passing only a couple of teachers in the distance. She said the password, which was thankfully still the same.

When Emily came into the room McGonagall eyed her most surprisingly over her half moon glasses as she perched over a letter'

"I must say, Ms Birch' She said, 'this is a great surprise as I am only now writing my reply to give you an interview tomorrow. Can I inquire what is so urgent it cannot wait my reply?'

"I'm sorry Headmistress' Emily begun 'it's not so much impatience as subterfuge. The problem has arisen in the direction we want to take the case and the direction the Ministry wishes us to pursue. We have found a parallel case that we would like to pursue but the Ministry has made it clear we are not to do so'

'Yet you are choosing to follow this line of investigation' McGonagall said 'I have a school to run and can't have you traipsing in and out of my office as you see fit however I will help you when and if I can. Is that clear?'

'Yes Ms McGonagall' Emily intoned as if she were back in school.

"Good, now how can I help you?'

'Last time I was here you gave me the name of a muggleborn who had declined his place at Hogwarts. What I need from you is a list of ever muggleborn who has declined their place at Hogwarts'

'Ms Birch, I must inform you that we do not keep those records, what you ask will take a great deal of time if it is at all possible'

'I wouldn't ask if it wasn't of the upmost importance, please'

McGonagall looked at her for an age as if trying to scrutinise her intentions and Emily tried to convey the importance. Preferably Emily would spare McGonagall the hideous crimes she was endured to witness but if it came to it she would.

However it appeared McGonagall understood enough on some level.

"I shall try and compile as comprehensive a list as possible, although it may take some time. However in the mean time I can give you the name of a girl I myself went to inspect, a very talented young witch, who for some reason failed to attend Hogwarts. Her name is Daisy Saunders.'

Emily and McGonagall agreed it would be best if McGonagall sent her letters with any new names she had acquired so as to spare Emily the journey and McGonagall the nuisance. Before Emily left McGonagall enquired what the meeting for tomorrow was suppose to be about. Emily told her it was to enquire about a number of Slytherin students and McGonagall arranged for them to see the head of Slytherin house.

The next day Emily and Rosier decided to split up; Rosier would go to speak to the head of Slytherin and ask about the list of people Emily had reeled off in the meeting with the Minister while Emily would try and hunt down Daisy Saunders.

Emily only had an old address to go by and considering it was 20 years ago she wasn't sure if she would find her there. Anyway it was her only lead so she had to follow it.

Emily found herself in the Suburbs of outer London in leafy area she'd never find where she grew up only 10 miles away. She rounded a corner and checked the address one last time. It was a moderate sized home, well kept in a semi-detached 3-floor house. Emily knocked on the door and waited till a young man came to the door.

"Hey' he said lazily, 'what do you want?'

"Hello' Emily answered trying to sound professional. 'I'm looking for Daisy Saunders'

'What do you want her for?'

'I'm working on behalf of a solicitors whose client has bequeathed money to Daisy Saunders in their will'

'Muum' he yelled, 'You better talk to my Mum'

He slumped off and Emily waited for the Mum to appear.

'Are you Daisy Saunders' Emily asked as a slightly frazzled middle aged lady came to the door with long brown hair.

'No' she said 'what is this about?'

'She has recently come into her inheritance and I'm trying to find her'

Emily came up with that lie because she'd read people are more likely to help if they think they're helping someone.

'I'm afraid I don't know a Daisy Saunders'

'She may have been the previous occupier'

'We bought this property off a family called the Joneses about 4 years ago' she said politely, 'I can give you their forwarding address, maybe they might know'

Emily thanked her after waiting while she looked through her address book and moved on. She went to the second address and found the Joneses there but they said they had lost the address of the previous owners, who had indeed been the Saunders; it had been almost 15 years ago.

After a frustrating day Emily met back up with Rosier who told her he had frustrated the conversation managed to extended out so much that he had arranged for another meeting the next day to finish it off. No reply had had come for Rosier from either of his messages however Emily discovered that she did have a letter. When she saw it she immediately looked around.

'Rosier, did you see who delivered the mail'

'No, why is something wrong'

'No, nothing. Just curious'

Emily looked at the letter, the size and thickness. There was something that scared her and fascinated her about the letter like she knew intimately what it held and yet it was an unfathomable mystery. She performed a tracking spell on it but nothing happened. She looked at it for a while until the fear overwhelmed her curiosity and she locked it in her draw.

Rosier had just finished up writing his report and Emily signed it off without looking and suggested they take off for the day.

Emily went straight to her Mum's house, that strange feeling following her since she received that letter meant she didn't want to be alone.

Her Mum greeted her warmly as Emily knew she would; she was just in time for dinner, as Emily knew she would be. Susan had gone back up to Manchester and wouldn't be back till tomorrow so it would just be the two of them tonight.

While they were eating their spaghetti Emily wondered if her Mum might know a way of finding people through Muggle means, like a private detective.

'I'm wondering, Mum', Emily began, ' if you could help me with something'

'Of course'

'It's for work'

'Well I don't know how I can help with spells and potions but I can try'

'I'm looking for some Muggles, I know their names but not where to find them and I was wondering if you could help me hire a private detective'

'I could but have you tried the facebook'

'The facebook? I've heard you mention it but I'm not sure what it is'

'Your not on the facebook, Even I'm on the facebook and I'm ancient. You of the younger generation, you should know all about it. Honestly what do they teach you at that school'

'Computers aren't really big in the magical world. So what is facebook?'

'But we talk about it all the time; Susan's all over the facebook'

'Honestly Mum when you guys start talking about facebook and goo girls I just nod along and pretend to know what you're talking about'

'Well now you know how we feel when you talk about winged nuts and Azkaban'

'Winged nuts? Do you mean the snitch?'

'The court you're always going on about'

Emily let out a laugh

'You mean the Wizengamot'

'Don't make fun of me, you don't even know what the facebook is.'

'Alright, Mum, I'm sorry. So how can the facebook help me.'

'Well everybody's on the facebook, you just type in their name and their profile comes up: Now you remember old Gertrude who lived next to us before we moved…'

'…yes…'

'…well her daughter got in contact with me and she's working as an air stewardess, who flies all over the world…'

'…but what does that…'

'…if you let me finish my story you'll find out. Well anyway she contacted me through facebook.'

'Ok so if I give you these people's names you can find them. They'll pop up on the computer.'

'Maybe, however I don't know who these people are or why you are looking for them.'

'I can't tell you why, it's very sensitive. Could I look for them on facebook. Could you show me how?'

'Of course, it should be very simple'

It was not simple: First they need an e mail address, Emily didn't have an e mail address; first they needed to create an e mail address, they just needed a phone number, Emily didn't have a phone number; they used Emily's mums number. Now they just needed a postcode, what did she mean she didn't have a postcode, so they used Emily' mum's postcode. They needed a photo, Emily's mum insisting everyone had a photo so Emily pose awkwardly in front of the webcam. They both decided to skip Education and work history just filling in the basics. Once set up her Mum tried to show her how to use the computer. She told Emily you had to move the mouse then tap, tap twice. Emily typed in the name 'Daisy Saunders' and several profiles came up. Emily's Mum asked her if she knew what she looked like, Emily told her she didn't.

Emily decided she would have to contact all of them so she wrote a message, with her Mum's help. 'Does the name Hogwarts mean anything to you. If it does I have something very important to discuss with you', she wrote, considering that only the person who had received the letter would know what that name meant.

That evening she got back two replies saying that didn't know what she was talking about. However the others hadn't replied so she figured she'd have to wait at least knowing the message had got through.

The next day with nothing else to do Emily joined Rosier in his talk with the Head of Slytherin House. Emily knew there was likely at least 2 other members of Travers little gang that she had to discover so she decided to follow Travers around and see whom he hangs out with. The Ministry has a number of invisibility cloaks you can borrow but with the halls so packed it would be practically useless, anyway Emily wasn't much taller than the 7th years and she could blend into the crowd with the only striking thing about her being her mocha coloured skin. She slipped on some Hogwarts robes and hung casually outside one of Travers classes for it to finish; her disguise must have been pretty good because one teacher told her off for loitering and at least one boy gave her the eye.

Emily finally saw Travers leaving his DADA class, she hung back so as not to be seen but keeping an eye on him. She noticed as he walked the halls he seemed to have limitless friends even stopping to say hello to people from different houses. It was coming up to lunchtime so she followed him to the great hall where she peered at him from the door seeing who he sat with. There were several Slytherins who sat round him. However Emily thought maybe his coven were keeping their distance because of the scrutiny on them and likely they knew she and Rosier were here. Emily left Travers to eat his meal in peace.

She met up with Rosier in the late Afternoon to debrief. She suggested they stay for Dinner before leaving and they took a seat on the staff table, which somehow had added extra chairs even without someone being informed, to a few mutters from the crowd and a few waves from the Ravenclaws Emily had met earlier. They eat quickly and early before everyone came, Rosier told her he had obtained the addresses and likely work place of the several Slytherins she had named that had graduated last year. Emily told him how she had been roped into assisting Professor Flitwick in one of his charm classes; the 3rd year certainly seemed impressed by an Auror and the last 5 minutes had been spent asking her questions about Auror training. Emily noticed McGonagall joining the table and she gave her a little shake of the head, which Emily took to mean no new names. They took their leave early just as Travers was entering the halls; he greeted them cordially asking how they were doing and saying he had heard about Corven but he couldn't say he was sorry to hear about it. Emily bet he wasn't, how had he found out about Corven anyway? Surely it couldn't be common knowledge by know. Maybe that might be a link to someone in the coven or a previous member. She made a note if should find someone with links to the Law department. Of course there was already Abbot whose mother was a judge but would a judge have heard about it so soon, it was possible.

Emily went home to her Mother's that night, bringing with her some Hogwarts food she'd stored in container. Mrs Birch was delighted at the thoughtfulness and Susan was delighted at free food. Emily heated it up with the wave of her wand then dished it up onto some plates, finding herself a little peckish she had a little herself and it was nice to eat with her family while they chatted. Mrs Birch told Emily all about the comings and goes of the block, there had been another stabbing not half a mile from here; some sweet girl scout was stabbed in the back by some black thug for no reason whatsoever. Was it even safe to leave the house any more? Emily suggested she could buy some magical cloths that had a protection charm on them that would stop a blade if she wanted. Emily's mother wasn't too sure about that. Emily told her as long as she didn't let these violent thugs control her life then she was OK, however if she wanted to get out Emily had more than enough money to move her somewhere else. Emily's mum wasn't too sure about that, this was her life, she knew most of the people and she'd been here over 20 years. Things had changed a lot but she didn't think she had it in her to start all over again.

After eating Emily sat down on the computer, where her sister joined her, to check if any messages had arrived. What was her password again? Once logged in she saw she had two knew messages the first was a dismissal saying she didn't know who she was but the second one appeared to be the person she was looking for.

'Who is this?' she had written, 'Are you from Hogwarts? Why are you contacting me after all this time? I only have an hour of time on the computer a day. Message me before 12 and I'll reply tomorrow.'

Emily wrote back 'I don't want to speak over the computer as I am unsure it is safe. I need to speak to you, it is very important. I am from Hogwarts. Please contact me with a time and place we can meet.'

'So who is this you're looking for?' Susan asked.

'It's just the case me and Rosier are working on, we're trying to find muggles who decided not to go to Hogwarts' She answered vaguely.

"Rosier? He's the pureblood you mentioned isn't he? Sounds like you two are getting chummy. Are we looking at star cross lovers; the Mudblood from the wrong side of the track and the rich arrogant Pureblood. They couldn't be more different but can love conquer all.'

'Its not like that like that'

"He cute?' her sister started

'...no' Amy finished

"I'm just saying I've never had a pureblood before, I've had a mudblood, a half blood and I want to complete the set; I wouldn't mind a centaur for that matter'

'Oh my god, will you please stop talking', Emily cringed

'Like you haven't thought about it with their flowing hair and massive...'

'...stop it'

'…In the forbidden forest riding you rough shot in your forbidden places' Susan pulled off goading her sister as a fit of giggles over took her. She loved making her sister squirm.

When her sisters fit of giggles stopped Emily brought the conversation back around.

'And by the way you have "had" a pureblood before, you slept with Greengrass at the summer tide party'

'That sweetie pie, I thought you said purebloods were all blood hating fascist snobs with superiority complexes.'

'Well I exaggerate sometimes; you know what I'm like. And on the topic of Greengrass will you please just tell him your not interested, its been about 5 months and ever time I see him he asks me how you're doing and if you mentioned him. Every time I see him I have to crush his soul a little bit, I feel like a proxy Dementor.'

'He sent an owl to my office; I had a hell of a time explaining that. I had to tell them I had the most stupid and romantic boyfriend in the world. Half the girls at the office were fawning over me for a week wanting to know other romantic overtures he'd made until I had to end it with my imaginary boyfriend and then all of them wanted his number. It was hell.'

'I know I told him your work address, I thought you'd write back saying you weren't interested'

'It was just a hook up at a party, what? Did he think we were in love and going to get married'

'Yeah he probably did. Sis, you use people and that's fine when the other person wants to be used, most guys are fine with one-night stands but some aren't. You need to know which one aren't and you need to be up front about what you want.'

'Just because I'm not some prude like you who got laid once doesn't mean I'm some callous slut that uses people'

'I didn't mean it like that and you know it'

'Yeah well, do you wan a cup of tea'

Susan always made a cup of tea when she was upset, it was a good technique as it let everyone cool off and if she was still upset by the time the kettle boiled she could always accidently spill it on someone, at least that's what she told Emily. Glad to see she hadn't sloshed boiling tea down her legs Emily decided to ask for a favour.

'Susan I'm going to be getting more muggle names and I don't really understand these computers. I was wondering if you could help me'

'Sure' Susan said, 'what exactly to you want'

'I don't know exactly, all I'll have is their name and address they lived at when they were 11 years old'

'I could narrow it down by checking against primary schools they went to near the home and areas they live in now. Then cross-reference it against their Linkedin profile and twitter handle and various other sites. Maybe look into their comment history through their e mail address and user name to see if they mention where they were born'

'That would be amazing; ideally we'd like to be as accurate as possible and not expose ourselves. I mean I just sent messages to 6 people with the same name all mentioning Hogwarts, which could expose us especially if I keep doing it.'

Emily and Susan joined their mum in the living room and told her she had found the woman she was looking for. Mrs Birch was pleased saying modern technology really was a wonder and Emily had to agree. Emily was a little restless that night both being impatient to receive the reply and her thoughts drifting to the envelope.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Coming into the office a little more tired than usual Emily noticed Rosier dressed in an overcoat and deerstalker hat.

"What are you wearing, Rosier' she laughed.

'Do you like it, I just got back from the Muggle Liaison Office and they've fitted me out with authentic muggle detective uniform for my visit to the muggle police department'

Emily could only hold her head in her hand and laugh. They'd only gone and dressed him up as Sherlock Holmes. She was tempted not to say anything but she couldn't let Rosier go in like that.

'I don't know how to say this but that's not how muggle detectives dress at all, you'll look absolutely ridiculous wearing that and they'll think something is wrong with you'

'I don't know, I think it looks rather dashing, I do like the hat'

'Well you do look rather dashing in the hat. However they've dressed you up like a famous fictional detective call Sherlock Holmes and if you wear that they'll know something is wrong because no one dresses like that. In fact if your going to be joining me in the muggle world then your going to have to at least vaguely pass as a muggle'

'Can't I just use the muggle cloths we have in storage?'

'If you want to appear like you're stepping out of a 70's cop show. I'll take you shopping.'

After Rosier took off the coat and deerstalker Emily explained she was waiting for a reply at 12:00 and would have to go back to her home to check the message, so they could do one interview before then. Rosier said he'd come and check the message too, which Emily wasn't so sure about but felt she couldn't say no.

They went to check out Carrow. It seemed a dead end from the moment they got there. Carrow was as think as shit and Travers wouldn't be seen dead conspiring with him, Travers was too clever and cautious. They rounded it up pretty quickly.

Emily was standing outside the flats where her mother lived. She felt strange bringing Rosier here. She made her way up to the front door and Rosier followed behind her. She pressed the bell for the elevator and she could see he was a bit tense.

'I've never spoken to a muggle before' He said

'You're talking to me right now, Rosier' She guffawed

'You know what I mean a real muggle' he replied as the elevator door opened and Rosier followed Emily as she got in. She pressed for the top floor.

"You've helped me interview lots of muggles, like the old lady and the William's parents'

'But that was for work, this is different' he said unconvincingly

Emily noticed the smell in the elevator, considering the muggles had chosen to make their form of transportation their urinal as well she couldn't imagine it was creating a healthy impression and on top of the smell she was relieved to get out when the doors opened.

'Anyway 'Emily said 'I'm not even sure my mum's going to be in. She works at the local charity store a couple of days of the week and I think today is one of those days. We'll only be quick'

She alohomored the door open and let Rosier in. The place seemed empty so she took Rosier to the computer and logged on. It was still 5 minutes to 12:00 so she'd have to wait and the answer might not be at exactly 12:00 she looked at the last one and was it wasn't till 12:11.

She offered to make Rosier a cup of tea when she heard the keys in the latch, she came out expecting to greet her mum but instead found Susan coming in with a few groceries.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at work.' Emily said incredulously.

'What's with the inquisition? I'm not working till tomorrow' She said 'what's it matter to you anyway. You here for the reply, let me help you.'

'No it's ok'

'Don't worry' Susan said walking towards the computer after popping her groceries down. Then on seeing Rosier she let out a huge grin and turned towards Emily to show it, 'now I see why my sister was so agitated, who is this, is it the famous Rosier she is always talking about'

Rosier stepped forward and formally bowed.

'Rosier, Caucus Rosier' he formally said 'it's a pleasure to meet you'

'Well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Caucus' she mimics Rosier a little too knowing ironically.

'Why don't my sister and I make you that cup of tea I promised' and she halved dragged Susan out of the room as Susan mouthed the word 'cute'.

When Emily got Susan in the kitchen the first and only word she said was 'NO!'

'What' Susan said playfully as she turned the kettle on 'I haven't said anything yet'

'But I know where your mind is going'

'Well he does seem to have impeccable manners' she smirked 'and I do love bringing out the dark side of a gentleman'

'I don't think you want to see his dark side'

The kettle clicked and both looked at the steam billowing from the spout. Emily started pouring the boiling water into the cups and continued, 'And one more thing,' she said picking up the tray, 'when I talk about arrogant purebloods I'm talking about Rosier, he'd barely see you as human, as some sort of sub species. Seriously don't get involved with him; you know, you're the first real muggle he's met'

'Really,' she curiously, then a smirk spread across her face and she took the tray out of Emily's hands.

What was she going to do now?

There it was, when she entered the room Susan was bending over to put the tray down in the manner of a 'carry on' French maid right in front of Rosier, giving him a generous and uncomfortable view of her rear.

She then picked up the cup of tea and turned around bending down to place the cup in his lap whilst giving him a generous view of her cleavage, which she had somehow manage to expose between here and the hall with both hands holding a tray. She was like the Houdini of sexual provocateur.

'So Emily tells me this is your first time meeting a muggle', She said whilst bending over in front of him pressing the cup into his hand and thrusting her cleavage into his face, 'I hope it will be a pleasurable experience'

Amy just rolled her eyes, what was Rosier thinking, if he was thinking at all. Probably that all muggle women are base harlots. She could swear there was something wrong with her sister, some sort of mental disease.

Rosier croaked that he 'was sure it would be' in what was a surprisingly dignified manner.

As her sister sat down Emily thought 'if she Sharon Stones this I'm going to Avada Kadavre her'. Thankfully she didn't, Susan had made Rosier uncomfortable enough.

Emily kept glancing at the screen to see if the message had arrived yet while Susan interrogated Rosier on what the life of a pureblood was like.

'And so is it true you just go around torturing muggle like myself' Susan asked 'not that I'd be completely adverse to it'

'I think your sister exaggerates a bit when it comes to purebloods' Rosier said ignoring the last statement or not understanding the entendre.

Emily kept glancing furtively at the clock then the screen; it was quarter past twelve and still the message hadn't appeared.

'Well my sister has a quite the imagination. Like right now she is afraid I'm going to embarrass her and so she is anxiously waiting for her message to come, however what she doesn't realize is that she has to refresh the page or the message will never show'

'What'

Rosier let out a small laugh. Susan poured him another cup form the pot then got up and walked over to the computer and bent over, giving another good view of her rear.

'Here it is' she said 'shall I read it out. She has requested that you meet her tomorrow at visiting hours from 2pm -4pm she has booked a private room. The address is the Highgate Mental Health Centre. Oh my the poor thing, it looks like you might have a difficult case'

'Tomorrow' Rosier said

'yeah looks like' Emily said 'we might as well get out of here'

'Maybe now we could buy those muggle cloths you recommended early'

'So you're going for a shopping spree', Susan intervened, 'you'll need my muggle expertise, I have hundreds of hours of practice. Hardly an assignment I would expect from an important detective department.'

'I was informed that the cloths in the muggle relation department are woefully out of date and would have made us highly inconspicuous. As we will be needing to spend quite a bit of time in muggle society it is best to blend in as best we can.'

'It can't have been that bad can it?' Susan inquired

'Susan, you should have seen the cloths they had, we would have looked like we stepped out of a 70's cop show, they were so behind the times, but we don't really need your help I can manage'

'Amy I'm surprised you know what the times are, you're still wearing the same flower jean from when you were ten years old. You look like you stepped out of the 90's.'

Rosier spurted the gulp of tea in his mouth and Susan smiled at him.

Whether Emily liked it or not Susan was going to make herself part of the party, as not so subtle hints or out right dismissal weren't taken as heed she wasn't wanted. So she tagged along repeatedly flirting with Rosier knowing it was embarrassing Emily.

They did end up having a pretty good time when Susan wasn't mortifying Emily with her sexual innuendo. It was quite funny getting Rosier to dress in the most outlandish cloths possible while pretending they were the height of normalcy. His earnest response to the strangeness of muggles only made it funnier and harder for them to keep a straight face long enough for him to return to the changing room. However they had to give up the charade after bursting out laughing after getting him to put on some aluminous striped trousers and leather spiked jersey, which somewhere was considered fashionable although Emily had no idea where, at which point they found him some formal suit and trousers, which Rosier looked rather handsome in.

After finishing with Rosier Susan insisted they find something a little more fitting for Emily if she was also to pretend to be a detective. She got her to wear a blazer, which Emily rather liked and she even managed to coral her into wearing a dress, which Emily did rather like but felt rather awkward in and so only ended up getting the blazer with a shirt and darker jeans. They both left wearing the cloths as Susan insisted they can't wear wizarding clothing around London and that they should go for a meal to check if they could pass for real muggles.

They had quite a good meal with even Rosier loosening up and getting in on the joke insisting he thought muggles must be most deranged people if those clothes were considered normal and that included his great uncle who'd wear a 3 foot Banshee hat to every formal occasion.

After they finished up they bid each other goodbye

'I'll see you tomorrow Rosier' Emily said

'I hope to see you again Caucus' Susan said

'It was a pleasure to met you, Susan. I'll see you tomorrow Emily.' Rosier said and with that he disappeared.

'Don't people notice when someone just disappears like that?' Susan asked incredulously

'Do you see anyone noticing?'

'No not really'

'Come on hold on and I'll take us home'

'Oh god I hate this' Susan moaned but she saddled up close, 'it's a shame Rosier couldn't take me home' she smiled

It's a shame I can't splinch you Emily thought and with a quite pop they disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

The next day Emily and Rosier were outside the Mental Hospital wearing their new muggle cloths. Emily felt self-conscience in them wanting to be back in her casual cloths, she had no idea how Rosier felt although he looked as dignified and haughty as ever.

They entered the building, which seemed a modern building and spaciously build to purpose and had an elaborate name to disguise what it was. They checked in at the front desk and were surprised to see people moving freely in and out. The receptionist told them to make the way to the second floor and the visiting rooms were on the left. Rosier and Emily found them easy enough. Although when they got there they weren't sure which room to go to as they had never seen Daisy Saunders before however that problem seemed to take care of itself when a women in her mid thirties and slightly overweight with auburn hair popped her head out of the room and asked them if they were here for her.

'Are you Daisy Saunders?' Emily asked.

'Yes, come in' Daisy said quietly, 'we can talk in private in here'

When they got in Daisy closed the door behind offering them some seats.

'I was very surprised to here from you' Daisy started somewhat rambling' I hadn't ever expected to here from the magical world ever again and least through facebook. Can I ask why Hogwarts have contacted me after all these years? What do you want'

'We're not specifically from Hogwarts' Emily began slowly, 'we are from the Ministry of Magic, do you remember them?

'Yes, yes I do'

'We are called Aurors, we work in the magical Law department, however don't worry your not in any trouble'

Daisy's face had turned pale when she heard 'Law Department' and she looked like she might almost run.

'We are running an investigation into the abuse of muggleborn children, like yourself, and we think you might be able to help us'

'You know about it?' Daisy said curiously taking a seat.

'Ms Saunders, how do you know about it. You're the first person who has any recollection of the events' Rosier asked almost fearfully.

'Well at first I didn't know at all. However when I was tested the witch, McGonagall was her name, she said I was exceptionally talented for my age and she saw great promise in me. Even though I haven't been formally trained I've learnt some magic over the years and I've recovered some memories that I think were taken away from me. Memories I felt were there but couldn't see. If that makes sense'

'It does and that's why we are here. We think what happened to you happened to other people. Can you tell us what you remember?'

'There are several memories. One is me walking up to a house however in the memory I can see two of myself, one I believe is the fake memory and the other is the real; the landscape is the same. I'm walking up to a house one is carrying a suitcase and walking in step, the other a rucksack and running excited. As we enter the house the fake me is neutral and has a conversation with a kindly old lady before going upstairs, in the other the girl become sheepish, she not talking to the old lady but no one and then she goes upstairs too.'

'Do you ever see the faces of the people?'

'No they appear as shadows, its like I cannot remember them. It's the hardest thing like the magic is strongest there'

'That's Ok, go on'

'I'm in bed and we're taken downstairs'

'We?'

'There is a boy with me'

'Do you know his name?'

'Robert'

'A second name'

'I'm sorry'

'Continue'

'Robert and I are taken down stairs and thrown on the floor and they call out for us to take off our clothes, when we say no out skin is burned or cut so we do it. Then they force us to do things to each other and when we refuse they hurt us and laugh.'

'Another memory is watching the shadows, although they are shadows I know they are women shadows, piss and then force themselves on Robert as I am made to watch, they have some spell forcing my eyes open so much so it stings'

'Do you remember the location of the home by any chance?'

"I'm sorry I don't'

"Is there anything else you can tell us you may think is relevant'

'Yes' Daisy said firmly, ' I told you earlier I had been honing my magic well there is something I have been able to reveal.' She pulled back her sleeve and showed the word "Mudblood" carved into her fore arm, 'it was hidden before by magic but I was able to remove the spell concealing it somehow, I'm not sure how but I did'

Emily couldn't take her eyes off of the carving until Daisy grew self-conscious and covered it up. Slowly and inextricable Emily looked at her own wrist as it expecting to see the same word carved there. Emily knew where she had seen that before or more importantly where she had heard it performed before. That was what Bellatrix LeStrange had done to Hermione Granger. How was this exact same phenomenon showing up in two separate cases seemingly unlinked? Bellatrix LeStrange was imprisoned at the time Daisy Saunders was imprisoned in the MAPs house. Could they have learnt of it from Bellatrix Lestrange? Hermione made that story public 13 years ago when Emily was going on fourteen. That's decades after this happened. Maybe Emily was getting it the wrong way round, maybe Bellatrix got the inspiration from them, maybe they were grooming Bellatrix to be part of their group or maybe she accidently saw them doing it and repeated it years later.

Who were Bellatrix's mentors? Emily knew almost everything about Bellatrix's Lestrange. Emily had even gone into the archives and read her diary. Although LeStrange was a Black she had a very close ties with the Lestrange family from a young age, which is why she married Rodolphus who by all accounts she didn't really love, she'd merely done it so she could be the daughter of Rodolphus' mother Nocens LeStrange. That was it; Nocens LeStrange, it had to be her.

'There's something else' started up Daisy,' there's someone else here, someone else like me, some who was taken'

'Who?' asked Emily eagerly.

'His names John McNare, he's here after he tried to kill himself'

Emily began to feel strange, she told them she needed to step out for a second. She was feeling dizzy and finding it hard to breath. She found herself running for the exit without even realizing. She fell to all fours on the gravel outside the building. Someone had poisoned her, she was gasping for breath unable to breath. There was a man standing casually against a wall taking a drag on his cigarette, why wasn't he helping, she was dying and he was standing there. Slowly after taking another drag the man came over and bent down.

'Breaaaath' he said exhaling, 'Breeeeaaaath, you need to breath, your having a panic attack, you just need to calm down'

He took another drag on his cigarette as calm as anything.

'Just concentrate on your breathing, block everything else out, one breath at a time'

The man showed two slow inhales and exhales, and Emily followed suit, then he took another puff on his cigarette and throw it away.

'Slowly breath in and out'

Emily slowly breathed in and out, with each breath she felt slightly better, slightly calmer. She heard Rosier's voice somewhere in the background asking about her. Emily staggered up feeling just enough strength to escape. She vaguely heard Rosier calling after her but she couldn't recall what he said exactly.

'I have to go, Rosier' she mumbled then she was gone.

She sat slumped against her post gate taking deep slow breaths for an age. She sat slowly silently exhaling and inhaling until she felt relaxed. What the fuck had happened to her? Why had her body reacted like that? What was wrong with her?

Emily wondered if she should go back but something like a repelling charm kept making her think up excuses not to go back. Like a nightmare forgotten on waking but whose fear still lingers she feared going back there less it put her back to sleep. Instead of staying at her house she went back to her Mum's.

When she came through the door her sister greeted her.

'Rosier was here looking for you' said Susan casually, 'he seemed pretty worried about you'

'Here?' Emily asked surprised, 'What was he doing here?'

'He seemed worked up about something that happened at work today' Susan replied, 'what happened? Did you two get into a fight'

'No nothing like, um, I just got into an argument with the boss'

'The wicked witch of the west, what is she up to now?'

'Nothing really, the usual. You know how it is'

'I know we've got a new boss. She's bloody useless and vindictive; if it carries on much longer I might start looking for a new job. Hopefully she's just trying to assert her authority but she starts criticizing me for something I've done right because she doesn't even understand what my job is. I could have given her a slap in the face'

Emily listened to Susan go on about work, telling her the ins and outs, the fights and clichés, it was almost hypnotic just sitting there listening. Emily didn't realize it but she had somehow managed to dose off as she found herself being woken for dinner. She ate but she had such an enormous tiredness fall over her soon afterwards her Mum and Susan pulled out the sofa bed and let her get some sleep.

Emily woke into pitch-blackness, she looked at the clock it was three in the morning. Emily looked down at her wrist and stroked her forearm where she had seen the scars on Daisy Saunders arm. She looked away and got up from bed. It would be several hours before the world would catch up with her. She made herself a bowl of cereal and waited. Time seemed to have aged it moved so slow and every sound echoed into the chill night. She went out on the balcony and watched the few straggler left on the street and a few leaving early for work. The cold got to her soon and she went back inside. Back inside she put the sofa bed away and put the sheet in the washing machine, it was still too early to start the machine so she went back to the kitchen table and waited. She tried to recall the speech Hermione had given to the wizengamot. Emily knew it fairly well, at one point she had knew it by heart. She was still sure about the moment Hermione had pulled back her sleeve and revealed the scar reading 'Mudblood' because the transcriber had written 'court gasps in horror' and it had always made Emily laugh. She'd never met Hermione, which was probably a good thing. She'd seen her once give a talk on Elf rights but Emily had been hesitant to talk to her afterwards. Harry Potter had long stopped being an Auror by the time she graduated, there was hush talks he hadn't been that great, and was now working as a consultant in Argentina where a dark Wizard had risen.

It was still barely gone five when Emily decided she might as well get to the office where she could at least plan the day ahead. She needed to get another look at Bellatrix diary, see if there were any more clues. It was possible there were lots of things she had missed without the knowledge she had now. At the time Emily had only gotten a narrative out of the story about Bellatrix's early life and Nocens Lestrange had always been a very prominent figure; Bellatrix had adored her and by all accounts Nocens had adored her back. Half of it was filled with half-baked notions of creating a war and vile ideas about Mudbloods and muggles but there had always been this deep connection between Nocens and LeStrange that lasted until she had Married Nocens' son, which was when the diary had stopped.

Emily arrived at the Ministry; a few people were there. Beatrice was setting up he little coffee shop, Emily waved hello but didn't order anything as she could see she wasn't ready. She made her way down to the archive room. No one was there but she didn't need to remove anything so she was all right. She went to the vault and placed her want inside the hole and it opened up. All Auror wands where given the power to open the vault where they kept some on the most dark magical objects, although they still needed permission to remove anything. Emily made her way to the back of the room where she found the diary. There had been rumours ever since it had inspired attack the diary was really a Horcrux, which was why they kept it in here, but Emily just thought they were transplanting the story of Voldermort onto Bellatrix, although it is possible he told her how to do it: There must have been some reason she was so sure he was alive.

Emily sat down and read through the diary stopping at any name she came across and recording it. However there weren't that many, it mostly consisted of her parents, a few Blacks relative and her antagonism with her older sister Andromeda. However one name that kept reappearing was Nocens LeStrange. She talked more about being her daughter than she did about being Rodolphus' husband. There was one line that struck Emily it read 'Nocens said when I am her true daughter she will induct me into all the secrets, I am to be her heir', could that mean what Emily thought is meant?

Emily put the book down and went up to her office and waited for everyone to arrive. She said morning to everyone waiting anxiously for Rosier to arrive so she could pretend nothing was wrong.

'Hey Rosier' She tried to say casually when she saw him, although he looked anything but casual.

'What happened to you yesterday' He said almost angrily when he got close, 'I went to your house to find you but you weren't there'

'I know Susan told me'

'And you didn't think to sent me an Owl to let me know you weren't poisoned to death by Daisy'

'What to do mean by Daisy'

'Daisy is an untrained witch using advanced magic; she is potentially a very dangerous individual. I don't think she would mean to hurt you but she could perform magic without even knowing it. How the Ministry have allowed her to run around unchecked is a mystery to me'

'I went back in, after you left, to continue the interview and I think she may have been responsible for her parents deaths from what she told me, and I think she suspects the same. She also introduced me to the other man who she thought was a victim as well and I think she is right about him'

'Rosier, I wanted to concentrate on another lead, when Daisy showed us the scars on her arm it rang a bell in my head. Have you ever heard the story of how Bellatrix tortured Hermione Granger during the 2nd Wizarding War'

'Vaguely' Rosier replied

'Well during that she carved 'Mudblood' on Hermione's arm just like it appeared on Daisy's arm'

'Are you suggesting Bellatrix LeStrange was part of this group. It's possible. I suppose Rodolphus might know something, he's still in Azkaban we could talk to him'

'I don't think Bellatrix was part of the group. When Daisy was tortured Bellatrix was in prison, there is no way she could have performed it.'

"Maybe she was part of the group before she was arrested and the other kept up the practice'

'Bellatrix was 19 when she was arrested, that would give her less than two years after leaving Hogwarts'

'She could have started before she left at 17 when the trace is removed'

'Maybe, however I don't think Bellatrix taught that particular torture I think she learnt it from someone else. I think she learnt it from Nocens LeStrange'

'Her mother in law'

'It makes sense: The first attack we investigated with Annabelle Bellatrix would have been a child and in her diaries Nocens is seen as a Mother figure, more than that she practically worshiped her. Near the end Bellatrix writes 'Nocens says when I'm her real daughter she shall tell me her true secrets' and that she's going to be her heir. That never happened because Bellatrix became obsessed with Voldermort but maybe Nocens showed her some tricks during the years. During the Voldermort administration that would have been the one-year no muggleborns were invited to Hogwarts, the one year the group, Nocens, couldn't brand the Mudbloods and maybe Bellatrix wanted to pay homage to it.'

'Why didn't Bellatrix take up her place in the group and instead join Voldermort'

'Maybe it was too petty for her by then, the world was changing and maybe tutoring a few Mudblood didn't hold the same appeal as revolution did; Bellatrix seemed somewhat of a romantic'

Rosier let out a laugh

'I mean she wasn't very practical, even her relationship with Nocens seemed bordering on a love affair. Her writing is so grand and convoluted, like, well, a stupid teenager girl'

'Nocens is a very rich and powerful witch, even with her son in Azkaban it never impugned on her. It would be hard to even interview her even without the restrictions on our investigation'

'I think if we can find the knife she used to torture all those children it would be the first concrete piece of evidence we have. It could be what breaks this case open'

Rosier agreed to follow this line enquiry and suggested they talk to Rodolphus first.

Rosier and Emily arrived to the bleak rocks of Azkaban Island, she could a Dementor hovering out in the sea waiting for the chance to answer the call and return home. Her bones were already chill. They walked up to the prison where they were greeted by the Warden Andrew McClare, a serious fellow who looked like a Greek sculpture chipped away by the disease of the Island so his beauty has faded. He told them that Rodolphus was the only prisoner kept underground in his own specially had cell. They had done it because he kept insisting Voldermort wasn't truly died and even at time suggested Bellatrix was alive too. Due to that Rodolphus had tried to escape numerous times till they finally had to lock him away. He took them to a cave that had been carved into the rocks, at the entrance stood a vault door, which McClare opened with magic. Inside stood two guards keeping watch. They looked alert, although Emily guessed that was because they hear the door opening. Then they saw Rodolphus in a cell at the back of the cavern. He looked thin and any vestiges of handsomeness had withered away with his wait although his long hair still seems full of life. His eyes were those of one who had seen despair and the cruelty he now saw in front of him was now was a ripe for mockery.

'Who has come to visit me today', Rodolphus said mockingly.

'Two Aurors, you are to show respect,' McClare said blandly, 'I'll leave you in here. When you need to get out send up steam through the pipe over there and it will call us.'

McClare took his leave.

'What questions have you got for me today' Rodolphus began play acting bored, 'do you want to know any last remaining secret death eaters, if you want someone out of the way I can lie for a price'

'We don't care about Voldermort' Rosier began' He is long dead and gone'

'Is he now?'

'Along with your wife'

Lestrange scowled at that.

"We are here today to talk to you about your Mother' Rosier said firmly.

Rodolphus looked taken aback by that

"What could you want with my dear Mother?'

'We want to know about her relationship with Bellatrix'

'Why don't you ask her yourself?'

'Bellatrix is dead'

'But my Mother isn't'

'We want to talk with you'

"No one wants to talk with me, they have to. Why isn't your little Mudblood friend talking, Rosier'

'Because she doesn't want to, your talking to me. Tell me about your mother'

'She was a wonderful mother'

'Was she really?'

'Yes'

"What was her relationship with Bellatrix like'

'She was like the daughter she never had, when we married it was one of the happiest days of her life'

'Did you love Bellatrix Black?'

'I chose her as my Wife'

'Is that the same?'

'Are you trying to rile me up because it won't work?'

'Did your mother ever have any secrets she kept from you?'

'If she did I wouldn't know about them'

'Did she share any of those secrets with Bellatrix?'

'They were very close'

'Did that ever make you jealous?'

'Why would it?'

'Both your wife and your mother preferring each others company over you there Husband and Son'

'They both cared for me'

'Does your Mother ever come and visit you?'

'She can't. It's too dangerous'

'Did she tell you that or are you guessing?'

'She needs to keep a distance from me or I would disgrace the family'

'It seems she doesn't care for you that much.'

'I understand'

'Do you know of any groups she was part of?'

'What kind of groups'

'Ones she would include Bellatrix in but exclude you from'

'They did a lot of things together in private'

'Did she ever show Bellatrix a knife she kept?'

'She showed Bellatrix her collection.'

'Of Knives?'

'Some'

'Did Bellatrix ever tell you about these secret meetings they had?'

'Not really'

'Did it make you jealous that your Mother considered Bellatrix her heir and not you?'

'I had more important things to do, like help Lord Voldermort'

'Bellatrix joined you in that cause, didn't she?

'She saw the good in it when I explained it to her'

'Was it enjoyable taking Bellatrix away from your Mother?'

'She had greater things to do than cloy around with my Mother and her filthy mudbloods'

'Can you tell us the name of the group your Mother was part of?'

'I love my Mother, you'll not make me betray her'

'And her filthy Mudblood' Emily added

'Get out' he growled

'Or you'll cut it into my skin'

LeStrange let out a knowing smile but didn't say anything. He wouldn't answer any more questions and Emily thought they'd got everything out of him they were going to: All hints and suggestions. She let up steam from her wand and heard the whistle.

The vault door opened and McClare was standing there with his two guards who took up their sentry posts inside the cave.

McClare asked them if they got anything useful and Emily told him 'not really'. McClare not seeming overly interested let them go saying he wanted to get back inside the warmth.

Once they got back to the Ministry and out of the cold of Azkaban they grabbed a couple of hot chocolates at Beatrice's. Even though they'd not come across any Dementors it was like it had seeped into the stone and a bit of chocolate wouldn't hurt.

"He didn't give away much, 'Rosier began the conversation as he took a seat.

'He gave away enough' Emily replied, 'it seems he might have picked up enough clues over the years to know what was going on even if he didn't know everything. Did you hear the glee in his voice when he talked about turning Bellatrix toward Voldermort's cause over his Mother's? That was spite against his Mother; taking away her protégé was a form of vengeance.'

'And that smile at the end. I think he knew what you were talking about. How do we prove all of it? Lestrange's revelation about his mother's activities probably happened over years and I don't feel he's going to offer up the relevant ones and still they may be inconclusive'

'It like they are just out of reach. If we can just catch one of them or get our hands on something concrete' said fancifully

'We need to go back to the Mental institution and finish off the interviews'

'We will but first we need to do some work on the Travers case. Did you get permission to visit the muggle police force'

'Yes, yesterday'

'I'd better come with you to make sure you don't mess up'

'I thought the whole point of doing the muggle case was to buy you time to investigate our other case'

'Yeah I know but I just wanted to get you started then I leave you to it and start work elsewhere. I should question at least a couple of the ex Hogwarts students on the list just in case the head checks'


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

When Emily got home she found a Hogwarts owl waiting for her on the garden post. As soon as she took the letter off it flew. She opened it and saw a single name written down with an address and 10 years ago. Emily went into the house to find that magical device her sister had given her to contact her in case of emergencies. Where had she put it? She tore out several cupboards until she finally remembers she'd hidden it under the owl perch she's build, which made perfect sense now she thought about it. Emily had kept meaning to get an owl but they seemed a lot of hard work and she couldn't really be bothered not when there was a magical village she could apparate to that had an owl postal system. She got the device out and checked if it still had battery. She messed around with it trying to get it to work; finally it made a noise. Emily tried to remember how it worked; it had been so long since her sister had shown her, there was a button under Menu, which she pressed and phonebook came up, she press the button in the middle of the arrows and saw her sisters name. It started ringing.

'Emily, is that you?' She heard her sisters voice answer

'Hello, Susan, it's me Emily. I've got another name. It's Brian Rodgers; they'd be 21 by now. He lived at 23 Barnleyby Road in Liverpool'

'Emily you don't have to talk so loud and direct, I can hear you, are you ok?'

'I'm fine; I'm just not use to these things. Did you get what I said'

'Let me get a pen and paper'

Emily waited while Susan got a pen and paper and then repeated the information and Susan said she'd got it and would have a look into it this evening.

Later as Emily was sitting in bed she remembered something Talbot had told her about magical paintings, Talbot had said paintings were able to capture memories of what the person was thinking when they were painted. She took out the photographs as she did almost every night expect this time she asked them a question.

'Where are you? Tell me where you are'

There was no movement from either child they just stood against the wall.

'Write down where you are'

Emily waited but nothing happened.

'I coming for you, stay strong a little longer' she recited before putting the photographs away and trying to get some sleep.

Emily apparated early the next morning to her Mum's to catch Susan before she went to work. Even though apparating was not a comfortable experience it was comfortable than using the phone.

'Hey, Em', what you doing here?' Susan

"Would you like some toast, dear?' her Mum asked.

'Thanks' Mum. I just wanted to check on your search'

'Oh I think I found him, there's only one Brian Rodgers of that age and location. I can't say if he's at the same address but his Parent still live in the same area so it shouldn't be too difficult to find'

"However you'll never guess what' Susan said changing direction of conversation.

'What?' Emily said intrigued

'You had a bunch of people looking for you and trying to friend you'

'Whose trying to find me'

'All your old school friends, half of them thought you were dead. Do you remember that Michelle girl you use to hang around with, with the big glasses and ratty blonde hair?'

'You mean Michelle Malkin, what is she up to these days?'

'I don't know but she connected you saying she thought you were dead and how she held a memorial for you'

'Why didn't she come to the house if she saw so worried'

'Probably wasn't allowed to cross the road, she was 10 years old at the time'

Emily went over to the computer and Susan showed her all the friend requests she had gotten and several messages. It was really odd thinking all these people she hadn't seen in ages. Snippets started coming back; the first time she had played kiss chase, when she and Michelle had tried on makeup and all the mischief she had gotten into. She had been such a skinny little thing back then. Emily felt a sense of warmth at her innocence back then and felt a sense of loss when she went to Hogwarts. Not for the first time she regretted ever hearing about the place.

Emily told Rosier about the lead she'd gotten last night and suggested he was right it was better if he went by himself. Rosier seemed to be getting really confused by her behaviour by the way he was looking at her he evidently thought she was mad. Better they stay apart then.

Emily went to the address where she found the Mum who easily steered her to her son. Emily found him not at his home but his work place a garage.

'Hello' She called out to the mechanic under the wheel of a raised car, 'I'm looking for Brian Rodgers'

"He's in there, love' he said pointing to the office to the right, 'Brain! Lady here for you'

Brain came to the glass door and seeing Emily drew his shoulders back and tried to look at bit more proper.

'How can I help you, Love' he said taking her into his office.

'It's more how I can help you' Emily said.

'I'm sorry, Love, if your trying to sell me something I'm not really interested', he said standing up.

'I'm from Hogwarts, you know what Hogwarts is?'

By the look on his face he did indeed understand what Hogwarts was and he wasn't sure if he liked it by the mixture of fear and curiosity. He walked over and closed the door.

'What is it want?' he said aggressively.

'I'm from the Magical Law Department…'

'…I haven't done anything wrong. Your not taking me to no wizard prison'

'Your not in trouble, Mr Rodgers', Emily tried to sooth him, 'I'm looking for your help into an investigation I'm conducting'

'I'm not interested in getting involved in that world again. I'm content with what I've got. I've work hard to get where I am, I've got a kid on the way, a good wife and nice little business here and I don't want to get involved again'

'I know how you feel, Mr Rodgers…'

'… I don't think you do, what ever your name is.'

'It's Emily and I think you know why I want to talk to you, like there's a memory you've half forgotten but still haunts you'

'I've worked hard to put that behind me and I don't want to go back'

'Please, Brian, it's not just you. There are other children you can help, you can stop this from even happening again'

She could see the confusion and reluctance in Brian's face.

'I can erase your Memory of us ever meeting, if you'd like all I'd need is one hour of your time at the most' Emily offered

'One hour and you'll erase this all afterwards'

Emily nodded.

'Give me half an hour to wrap things up here and met me at my place. I live at…'

'… I know where you live.'

'Will there be others after you?

'No'

Emily went to Brian's house and waited. She opened the door without waiting for permission. She decided Brian might be a little jumpy and agitated so she needed to brew him a little relaxing potion that would put him into a half sleep.

'You let yourself in' Brain said as way on introduction.

Emily could sense the tension and Brian's strong physique didn't calm anything down.

'I though it for the best' Emily offered

'Let's get this over with'

Emily gave him the potion saying it was to help him to relax. He was wary at first but decided he wanted this over with as fast as possible. Once he was half asleep Emily started her process to extract the memories. Emily mainly aimed her detection at those with the other child in as she considered those most important. From Brian's perspective he saw flashes of a girl across his face and lights whirling around as if in some psychedelic trip.

When Emily finished she brought Brian out of his stupor and found him very calm.

'Shall I take you memories now' Emily asked

'Who was that girl I saw?' Brian asked hazily

'Those were your memories'

'That's not possible'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that's my Matilda', he said almost haunted, 'but we didn't meet till I was going on fifteen. I remember the day. It was the most important day of my life; she turned everything around for me. I was going off the rails and when I met her it was like we'd known each other our whole lives. I worked hard to become the man she needed. I got my GCSE's and a vocation in mechanics. Now we've got a little girl coming. You can't do this to her, not while she's pregnant she needs to focus on that. Everything you need you've got from me already, she doesn't need this now'

'Ok Mr Rodgers, I won't bother your wife' she consoled him,' Do you want me to take your memories now'

'No, I'll keep these'

Emily asked if she could check one more thing before she left. She performed a revealing spell of his forearm and saw the scars before quickly resealing it. She thanked Brian and gave him an address he could write to if her ever needed anything before leaving.

Emily got back to the Auror office late, she didn't know why she went there but something drew her and she had a feeling what it was. She sat at her desk and took out the unopened envelope whose size she knew so fell, the perfect size for a single photograph.

She started thinking about Brian and Matilda. How they had found each other inexplicitly after separating. What had drawn them together? How had they found happiness from such misery?

Suddenly Emily found she had been standing still too long and she couldn't out run the pain she had been keeping at bay. She so alone in this world and the misery brought her to tear. Uncontrollably the tear started pouring from her eyes and grief shook her whole body. She tried to force it back in but once out it wouldn't stop. Then suddenly in middle of her most vulnerable moment she heard a thump from the other side of the room. The shock halted back the tears and she looked up with her tear-strewn face to see Rosier standing there looking almost disgusted.

'What the fuck are you doing here' she shouted at him

'I just-' he trailed off.

'Had your fun spying on me have' she said 'so you can go off and laugh with your pureblood friends how the disgusting little Mudblood cried'

'What's wrong…'

'Your wrong.' She shouted standing up, 'everything about you, the way you look at me, like your better than me'

'I don't think…'

'… you don't have to think it' she said storming past him into the hall, 'you know it. You know it with every fibre of your being. And before you interrupt you're not the purest or the purest blood. I know you don't think you're better than everyone, you who your betters are and whom you are better than. You have taught the hierarchy since the moment you were born and bath in it. Looking down on some cheap Mudblood like me'

'What, What exactly do want from me', Rosier seethed heatedly trying to control his anger, 'have I not treated you with respect? Have I treated you with cruelty? What is it you want from me?'

"I want you to care' she took out the two photograph from her pocket and slammed them in Rosier's stupid face "I want you to care about them'

Rosier took a careful step back and gave her a look of almost pure contempt.

'Have you been keeping these on your person?' Rosier asked hesitantly

'Where else would I keep them, just throw them away like they were garbage' she shouted back at him, hugging the photos to her chest as if they were a child he needed to keep safe.

'Have you been looking at these?'

"Of course I have, I can't just abandon them'

'You need to stop this now, Emily, give them to me' he demanded

'No. I don't trust you with them'

'This isn't healthy. You'll addle your brain looking too long at those pictures. It'd be better had no one ever seen them. Give them to me'

They stood glaring at each other for a moment, both still and the air silent, then Rosier moved suddenly, he attempted to accio the photos out of Emily's hands however she blocked it and countered with a stunning spell. Rosier summoned a portego shield just in time. Wands drawn they faced each other; the tears dried on Emily's face and a powerful gaze directed at Rosier; Rosier calm and focused. They stood in their duelling stance for a while each waiting for the other to move. They Rosier subtle performed the summoning charm pulling the photos out of Emily's clasp. She caught one while the other flew out of her reach. She sent a spell at Rosier, which he easily blocked. However with his concentration distracted she summoned the photo back to her care. Rosier released a spell, which Emily ducked and rolled out of the way and performed the aqua spell spewing water across the floor. Rosier expecting an attack was already in a defensive pose was taken aback allowing Emily to fire off another spell that narrowly missed Rosier. Rosier ducking to miss the spell allowed Emily to freeze the water causing Rosier to slip and fall on his arse. Towering over him Emily rained down spells that Rosier struggled to block. Then a piercing scream wailed from Rosier's wand causing Emily to flinch away and cover her ears. That was all the time Rosier needed ass by the time she looked back he transfigured the ice into a shield. She fired two spells at it and it made the thud of ice on a winter night. He fired around the shield and Emily had to duck to avoid it. She fired two spells and used the diversion to transfigure the crest on the wall. It sprang off and positioned itself in front of her. It took the next spell fired at her and she used the time to conjure a flame and concentrate it at the ice shield. The white flame burrowed into the surface, a dull thud like winter ice breaking on the Fjord reverberated around the room, and the shield cracked releasing the flame in a wave melting the ice. Rosier recovered quickly forming the water into a tunnel that he directed at Emily. She narrowly diverted it away it away from her worried it could damage the photos. She performed a repelling charm on them to keep them safe. She had been a fool to bring water into the fight, what it the photos had been damaged. She quickly turned the water into ice and was going to throw it back at Rosier when he used her distraction to summon the photos. Emily let the ice block fall shattering at her feet and tried to summon the photos back but Rosier easily countered them.

She fired a spell at Rosier but worried she might damage the photograph refrained herself from anything too powerful. Rosier in defensive position was easily parrying her attacks. Growing frustrated Emily screamed for him to give her the photographs they belonged to her.

Rosier refused.

'They are mine, they are me ', she yelled, 'give them to me

'No', was all he would reply over and over.

Her anger grew to such furious height the thought of uttering an unforgivable curse, the cruciatus curse, almost passed her lips. She caught herself, even in anger, and pulled her wand up short. Rosier seeing the doubt in her eyes took the moment to disarm her. Her wand flew limply out of her hand.

Her rage broke in that moment as her wand fell to the ground and she looked up at Rosier.

'Please' she pleased the hurt showing through

'I can't'

'Why'

'I don't want you looking at these'

'I need to. Please. I need to understand'

'What, understand what, what could you possible understand from looking at these monstrosities?'

'I need to understand what happened to them.'

'That's what we are doing' he said stressing the 'we'.

'I have something to show you' she said crest fallen, ' Something I should have shown you long ago'

Slowly she led him back to her desk where the solitary envelope waited in the dead of night. The silence was immense yet Emily closed the door and performed an anti-listening spell. She sat down in front of the envelope, white and crisp.

'I know what I will find in this envelope' Emily said serenely

Rosier only looked at it perplexed but with a hint of fear.

She held her hand out for the photographs in Rosier's possession and he gave them freely. She placed each face down on top of the envelope, the exact same size.

As she removed her steady fingers from the photos edge her eyes flicked up and held Rosier's gaze, his cold eyes wreathed in fear, and knew he understood. Yet when he looked away she could tell he didn't accept it.

'Inside is a picture of me. It is a picture of me being abused. I was one of those children'

He asked it without words and she answered him with them. She knew from the moment she held it, like she had been expecting the letter: a letter from a long lost friend.

"Who sent it' Rosier asked'

'I don't know'

'It had to be someone who knew about the investigation. If we map everyone we interview…'

'…later, please. I want you to be here when I open this.

'Now' he said horrified.

'Yes, if you don't mind'

'No, of course not'

Emily took her knife from her pocket and reached down for the letter. Her hands were strangely steady for she was not afraid of what she would find. She had seen it from the moment the letter had arrived; her lying on the floor, naked, abused and dishevelled in the middle of the floor surrounded by the tormentors and abusers hidden behind masks.

Every move she made had to be consciously thought from the bend of her index finger to apply pressure to grip the crisp white paper to the flex of the elbow to bring it closer; Every move disparate from the next. Still she performed each act knowingly and purposefully towards her end. Her fingers gripped the knife, her wrists thrust down, the blade tip piercing the letter top edge, her shoulder rotating the knife across, cutting in the clean white. She pulled the photo from the envelope and let out a sigh of relief, it was her. She only now realised she had been almost as afraid it would not be her than if it was.

Emily returned the next day to meet John McNare. She knew who he was even before she met him like they had met in a dream. He was her coupling. They embraced on first meeting each feeling a kinship unfathomable. They talked for hours, Emily telling him of her life and John telling her his in turn. John's was lonely life of not belong until he tried to kill himself, which was why he was here in the Mental Health Clinic.

Emily went back the day after and they talked again. She felt a sense of serene peace with him. She felt that John felt it too. They were bonded now and nothing could break it.


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

Slowly the investigation progressed. Occasionally she would receive an Owl and she'd track them down. The memories were all the same, shadows clawing at innocent children. Nothing Emily could use and the Ministry grew tighter around her comings and goings.

Eventually Rosier suggested they publish their work. The collated memories might be enough to expose it to the wider community and force an investigation with enough public pressure.

Emily went back to each individual; she had 8 by now, and interviewed them in turn, they all agree even Brian, and wrote an article on it. It wasn't a masterpiece but she felt she had captured their voices, their pain and given clear and concise evidence to back up her claims of an historic and systemic child abusing group targeting muggleborns.

Emily and Rosier attempted to have it published in a credible journal but they either thought it too dangerous or some even accused her of spreading blood hatred. Eventually it was Rosier who suggested the Quibbler. It wasn't ideal but it was the best she could do.

She took it to Xenophile Lovegood house; he called it one of the most groundbreaking works he had ever had the privilege to publish. He asked only if he could split the interviews up and publish them as a serial as that would have the most effect. Emily agreed only if he didn't embellish or add things that weren't there. A week went by and Emily received a draft from Xenial. It was a little dramatic but there were no lies in it and the interviews remained largely untouched. She wrote back agreeing; however two days later she received a letter from Xenial saying he couldn't publish it for a while. Emily guessed the Ministry had put pressure on him. Emily went back to finding her victims hoping more would come to pass that might change something.

Dream after dream shadows clawed at the mind. Memory after memory of crying children. Night after night she stared at those photos.

The children in the photograph were standing strong pushing back the evil but she could feel it waning. The more dead ends she ran into the more hope she lost and the weaker the children grew. Then one night, in the dead of night, looking at the photographs she felt the nascent evilness of the photographer looking back at her through the image, the adults began crawling out of the side of the frame and laughing. One walked up to the frame and all she could see was that wide smile she had seen mocking her for months. She needed to act.

Emily found herself outside the house of Nocens Lestrange standing in the rain. She thought if she could just get to the knife she would have evidence to push forward with. If it was the knife used to mutilate hundreds of children's bodies with the scars "Mudblood" then she might be able to mount a proper investigation.

She snuck into the window. When inside she performed a bloodletting curse on her scar. It was dangerous and dark magic. It had mostly been used as a method of killing where the blood would flow into the weapon that had pierced the person until drained of blood. Now Emily hoped to use it to track down the weapon used to make her scars. Blood began to flood slowly then more violently from her body and Emily followed it around the corner. She followed it up two flights of stairs and felt herself getting weaker, the blood was coming out faster than she expected, if she didn't stop it soon she was sure to pass out and if she didn't stop it before then she would almost certainly die. However this might be her only chance to retrieve the knife. She kept going, blood flowing freely from her veins. She staggered through an archway feeling her consciousness slipping away as the blood drained from her and then she saw it; the blood was flowing directly to a knife on the mantle piece. Emily struggled to perform the counter curse. She felt very light headed and weak but she walked over to the mantle piece and took the knife down.

When she turned round she saw Nocens Lestrange come into the room and Nocens let out a broad smile on seeing her, it was a mocking malicious smile. Emily's heart skipped a beat; she had seen that smile before etched on the faces of six people standing in a row revelling in the pain they caused her.

'Why Ms. Birch your as pretty as picture. It's a pleasure seeing you again. May I ask what brings an Auror like you to my house at this time of night and all alone'

'You know why I'm here'

'I'm afraid I don't. You sound positively deranged'

'I would ask you to leave', Nocens continued, 'but I am curious why you came, I must say it's positively splendid to see you again all grown up'

'You admit it'

'Admit what, my little Tree'

That name jarred with her head.

"Is something wrong? You don't look good, you look very pale' Lestrange teased

Again that broad malicious smile spread across her face.

'I think you should go home and pretend this was all a bad dream'

'I came because of this knife' Emily said sternly 'you used this knife to carve 'Mudblood' into my arm'

'I think I should remember that, Emily' She said smiling 'What positively absurd ideas you have'

'I performed a blood letting curse and it led me to it'

'Well I've never heard of anyone using a blood letting curse to find a weapon before. You look positively drained'

'Sit down, take a seat' she continues 'crawl on the floor at my feet.'

'What?'

'Ms Birch, your not right in the head, you should leave and beg me not to report you'

By this time Emily felt so lost and confused and dizzy from the blood loss she had no idea what to do. She had no idea what she had expected to happen. Going in she had thought the knife was so damning and sharp but now it just seemed ridiculous, some flaccid object she held limp in her hand.

'I think, Ms Birch, you should put that knife away before you cut yourself'

By this point Lestrange had somehow gotten behind her and Emily felt something on the back of her head. She turned round to see Lestrange lowering her wand.

'What did you do to me?' she jumped.

'Nothing, just lighting a few candles' she said waving her wand and igniting several candles.

Concealing her tracks more like, that spell meant her last spell was hidden from detection.

'You are part of group called MAPs that kidnaps and tortures muggleborns, tell me'

"Well I must say these accusations get wilder by the second' she said calmly taking a seat and crossing her legs raising her foot towards Emily 'Surely you must have some proof'

'I have these' and Emily pulled out her three photos.

'Pretty Trees cut easily' Lestrange said smiling so broadly and so maliciously.

Suddenly Emily had a flash back to herself as a young child grovelling on the floor kissing a foot and looking up and seeing Nocens Lestrange's face. Then it was over.

'Is there something wrong, Ms Birch' Lestrange asked pouring herself a glass of liquor from a decanter barely even acknowledging Emily.

'I have had the magical Law department called and they shall be here any moment' Lestrange casually continued

'Admit it'

'Admit what?'

'That you tortured and abused me'

'And I enjoyed it'

'You admit it'

'I admit nothing, you have broken into my house in the middle of the night and threatened me with a knife while raving about the most atrocious nonsense because of blood hatred toward purebloods like myself.'

'I'm here to find evidence on your group to show you have abusing muggles for decades'

'Why would I possible want to do that? So that every time I look at their filthy Mudblood faces all I see is them grovelling at my feet begging for mercy'

'Like I can see you' she let out a broad malicious smile.

'Crucio'

Emily lost it in that moment.

'Crucio' she screamed again.


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

Screams were echoing in some vague distance and then Emily felt someone grab her arm and haul her to the floor. She saw Rosier on top of her struggling to pin her down and suddenly she feel still. There were several officers surrounding her and pointing their wands at her. She looked over and saw Lestrange lying on the floor next to her looking deathly still. Everything was a confusion as they pulled her out of the house and took her back to – to she didn't know where. It was a room

She woke the next day or possible not, she wasn't sure how much time had past as there were no windows in the room she was left in. The room had a bed and toilet and was about 10 ft by 10ft. She walked over to the door but there were no holes, she went to open it but realised she didn't have her wand. She waited for ages for something to happen, someone to open the door to arrest her or give her food. Finally someone did. Two guards appeared and marched her down the hall. They didn't put chains on her, which was a positive sign. The events of last night were only just catching up with her. She looked around as they walked her down halls and realised she was in the Ministry. Where were they taking her? To court? To be tried? They got in the elevator and she saw them press not level 6 but 5. They weren't taking her to her desk so where were they taking her. She found out soon enough. They took her back to the Head of Magical law Enforcement.

The guards told her to go in while they waited outside. She entered, this time she didn't see the Minister behind the desk just the head of the Magical Law Enforcement and another individual she wasn't sure about sat just to the side. She saw Rosier already sitting there looking very concerned although he didn't say anything when she looked at him or give any acknowledgement.

"Ms Birch you are summoned here on heinous crimes of using an unforgivable curse and on the intent to spread malicious and knowingly false blood hatred propaganda designed to create disunity in the magical community' 'I'm not the one creating magical disunity it is the people raping and abusing muggleborns.'

'You should speak such lies' said the lady at the edge of the desk, she spoke very eloquently and everything was very manicured about her appearance even her speech, 'you will you get yourself in more trouble'

'I'm not telling lies' Emily intoned.

'Is this an article you had intended to be published in the Quibbler' She said ignoring Emily's last statement and pulling out an article written about the muggle abuse scandal detailing the experiences and testimony of several victims from extracted memory and interview, it was the one that had been stopped from being published.

Emily nodded that it was.

'This is blood hatred propaganda designed to create disunity and is a crime punishable with ten years in Azkaban'

Emily didn't answer. The whole conversation was absurd, how could something that was true be hate filled propaganda?

'Emily' Jacob, the Head took over, 'Why did feel it was necessary to stray so far from your original investigation when we specifically gave you guideline to work within'

'That's where the investigation lead' she said.

'The investigation was lead by your blood hatred and saw you fabricate evidence' Jacob continued

'Fabricate evidence' she said and took out the photo of herself and threw it in his face.

'We will not look at your malicious propaganda' the lady answered to Emily's actions.

'Just look at it, just look' she almost screamed at the Head of Magical law Enforcement, unfortunately it had fallen with the picture down, 'Just pick it up and look at it and you'll see I haven't made it up'

'We will not indulge your fantasies, I will lay out what will happen next' he said firmly 'Firstly Rosier will be put on indefinite suspension from Auror duty, unlikely to never return', Emily looked over to Rosier who had his head hung in shame, 'Secondly you are striped of your duty permanently'

"Furthermore I have here a form signed by the Minister himself stating that your wand is to be broken and you exiled from the Magical community. It needs only my signature to make it a legally binding document'

'Do I need to sign this, Emily? or will you drop you malicious campaign of violence against purebloods with your base and false conspiracy stories'

'If you also stop your blood hatred campaign and withdraw all and every attempt to disseminate propaganda' the lady said, 'we will defer your sentence in loo of good and sustained behaviour'

The head pulled out Emily's wand and placed in on the table in front of her.

'You will also stop your criminal investigation into doctored fantasy' the Head finished, 'Do I have to sign this?'

'No' Emily said quietly.

She saw Rosier look over at her as she picked up her wand. He looked defeated like how she felt.

What had she done last night? She had ruined everything and listening to them now it felt too large for her to defeat. Not even truth could defeat these people. You could put it in front of their eyes and they'd refuse to see it.

Emily got up to leave, as she was at the door the head had one last demand.

'Also do not return to the Ministry under any circumstances until you are given leave to'

Rosier walked with her in silence. Evidently he was waiting till they were out of eyeshot before talking to here.

"What will you do now?' he asked

'Nothing, it's over, Rosier' She replied wearily

Rosier looked at her crest fallen

'I don't think I'll be seeing you again so I'll make this a goodbye. Goodbye Emily'

'Goodbye Rosier, I'm sorry for all the harm I have done'

"It wasn't your fault, it was my own, I never should have put so much faith in you. Here I picked this up for you' and he handed the photograph to her.

With that Rosier turned and walked away from her never to be seen again.


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTYONE

When she got home Emily looked at the photos, each of them were standing strong and upright with their abusers cowering at the edge. They were so strong; Emily had given them all her strength yet now she was so weak and defeated. She didn't feel she could protect them any longer. Before long they would be like her weak. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Now was the time to destroy the photos, while they were strong. She would keep only her own photo who she knew also would go back to cowering in the corner to be abused at the whim of her tormentors, however she had no right to subject her other children to the same fate. She looked down at her fragile little paper children and broke.

'I'm so sorry I failed you, I failed you' she looked at the photo of her children, tears streaming down her face, 'I said I'd make you strong, I would protect you. I failed you.'

Through the tears Emily looked at the photo of herself; she had her back straight glaring around the room as the masked adults hovered around the edges and she could already see them inching closer. Emily saw something in the dirt at her feet. What was that? She summoned a magnifying glass. What was it? She wiped back the tears, clearing her eyes. It was an address. The address of the home. She thought back to the old house they had found, it wasn't the same. She immediately wrote it down seeing one of the adults take a tentative step towards herself before gently floating back to the periphery as if moved by some strange force. However she saw they were irrecoverably enclosing in on her.

'I'm coming to save you, hold on', she whispered to the boy and girl,' I'm so close, hold on, hold on a little longer'

Emily frantically searched the Ministry of Magic halls looking for Rosier. A few eyes glanced at her for longer than seemed necessary. She guessed the knowledge of her expulsion from the Ministry had begun to circulate. She might not have long before magical law enforcement officer would start looking for her. She searched high and low for Rosier.

Emily ran into Lavender Brown who stopped her and told her she wasn't supposed to be here and she better leave. Up on the latest gossip as usual.

'Lavender, have you seen Rosier' She asked guessing Lavender would be up on that gossip too.

'What do you want with Rosier?'

'I need' She said suddenly becoming inspired 'to tell him I love him. Can you help me and I need you to keep it quite'

"Oh my god' she squealed, 'you and Rosier, I never would have guessed, I can't wait to tell Padma. She is going to be so jealous. How long has this be going on'

"Just now', Emily said frantically, 'that's why I need to find him, so I can tell him. You know where he is?'

'Yes, of course'

"Where is he Lavender?'

'They demoted him to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office'

'Thank you, Lavender' she said and ran off to the sound of excited squeals.

She took the lift down trying awkwardly not to look at anyone with her in the lift and then ran out as soon as the lift doors opened. She ran passed the Aurors office with a few giving her a bizarre glance but hoping no one noticed it was she. She came to a sudden halt outside the Muggle Department office and saw Rosier with his little box of things putting it on his new desk in the cramped cupboard that passed for as office'

'Rosier' was all she could say when she saw him.

Rosier just stared back at her with those haughty eyes like he hated nothing more in the world. His colleague in the cramped cupboard which passed for an office looked on awkwardly or more he tried to not look but as it was so small there was only one directly he could look, which was at them unless he stood up and turned towards the wall.

'Rosier, I need you' she said receiving that continued look of loathing, did he really hate her? She had ruined his career destroyed his dreams of being an Auror, could he really hate her for that.

'You gave up, Emily' he said with contempt, 'what can you ever possible need me for. You better leave before they arrest you'

'They can fucking try' she said and suddenly Rosier face looked confused. That haughty glare looked perturbed.

'Does that mean…'

'…I'm going to find them, every single fucking one and if I have to fucking burn this place to the fucking ground to do it I will. And you are going to help if I have to fucking drag you from this office'

'Good' was all he could say but he looked satisfied.

'Does this mean your quitting' his new boss asked him cautiously

'Yes it means he is fucking quitting' Emily said

'I can talk for myself, Emily' Rosier said calmly, 'yes, it means I fucking quit'

Rosier climbed out from behind his desk and he and Emily marched out of the Ministry and apparated to Emily's mother's house.

When they opened the door several people stood in the hallway and living room and kitchen. Susan gave Rosier a smile and he returned it in kind. Emily saw John and embraced him before addressing the crowd.

'You're all here, good' she said, 'everybody is here because I found you. Now I need your help. I need you to find the other children, the other children who were abused like us. This abuse has been going back almost 80 years. Two children every year, that's 160 and only 10 of us stand here. That means we have 150 left to find and we're not leaving anyone behind, we will find every single one. You have grown up in the muggle world, you have skills and knowledge I don't have. You can find them better than I can through the facebook and the twittering and other means. But more than that you have to save yourself, finding you helped save me and you can save yourself too.' A tear rolled down her cheek,' we will take justice from the cold dead hands of our abusers, we are stronger than them'

There was chattering and energy in the room. Emily could see her Mother crying, however she couldn't deal with that now. She took out the list of the children who had declined their invitation to Hogwarts and waved her wand to create copies for everyone. After the crowd dissipated and strategy was discussed it left only Rosier, John, Susan, her Mother, Amy and Emily. Emily went over to her Mother who was in tears and tried to comfort her.

"I didn't know, I didn't know, you should have told me' she cried into Emily's arms

'Its OK mum, it's OK; I survived and I'm stronger than ever, you didn't fail me'

Her mother calmed down enough but still looked shaken. They all took a seat round the kitchen table. Emily put out her wrist and showed the scar with 'Mudblood' written on it and John followed suit.

'This is how we find those muggleborn still in the magic world' she said ' I'm going to turn it into a corporeal charm, any cut done with this knife will burn when mine burns. If it works when mine burns so will Johns'

She took out her wand. She worked on it for a couple of minutes. Then it burned bright red, Emily winched but Johns didn't follow suit, however as John pulled his arm away they heard him shout out in pain. He brought it back up and it glowed burning on his arm.

'It worked' he said 'what will it do?'

'It sends out a signal' she said 'every muggleborn will wonder what it means and every pureblood who has abused them will know it's a warning. If they run we know who they are, if they stay we will find them'

'Amy, you're my double agent, anybody you see with this mark, recruit them and turn them against the Ministry. The Ministry knows about their abuse but is covering it up for political reasons. This goes to the Minister himself.'

'Susan and John I want you sending these out to every name we find. This is the Hogwarts seal. If they've ever received the letter they'll know what it means. I want you to bring them all together. The more we have the more powerful we become.

'Rosier we have the address for the new home. We go there now.'

'And Mum, I love you. I love you all'

Emily and Rosier appeared on a deserted street in the dead of night. The wind howled by rustling cans along the silent stone. Emily and Rosier performed disillusionment charms on themselves, they felt the cold trickle fall down their face and they disappeared into the background like they were never there, a figment of imagination. They walked quietly up the street until they faced the house that was so similar to both, the house that had haunted Emily's forgotten nightmares for fifteen years. She stepped through the rusting gate to the dead dark of the house. She listened closely to every sound thinking every swoop of the wind was whispers in the house. When Emily got to the doors she opened it gently so just a fraction opened. She put her wand in and performed a detection charm, which would tell her if anyone was in the house. She waited silently as it worked its way through every room. Those few seconds seemed like hours. There was one body in the house. Her heart started beating bruisingly against her breast. She indicated for Rosier to go round the back. They touched their wands together and a thread pulled out like a translucent piece of string linking their wands. Rosier walked one way and Emily the other. Meeting at the back of the house they joined together the two threads with a kiss. They had encircled the house with an anti-disapparition spell. It wouldn't last for long but long enough for their purposes. Emily went back round the front and Rosier entered through the back. Emily locked the door behind her knowing Rosier would do the same. Whoever was here was trapped now. Rosier took up stairs and Emily downstairs. Around every corner she expected a dark figure to appear yet none did. She checked for disillusionment spells and she brought flour to sprinkle on any invisibility cloaks. The floors were sprinkled with white as if it were snow on Christmas even. There was no one there yet Emily waited expectantly. She waited and listened for Rosier's return. He came downstairs and both knew where they were to strangely go. Down in the hidden cellar door where all the skeletons were hidden. Emily moved back the furniture, the time for hiding was over, and the disillusionment charms had faded. It was time to fight. She blew open the hatch and readied herself for combat.

'Whomever is there come out or we kill you' she said

'Please don't' a voice answered afraid, 'I have no wand'

Emily entered the hatch making her way down the stairs with her wand raised. Something inside her was beating beyond her heart, drawing her on. She found a middle-aged man cowering in the corner; except he wasn't normal he looked deformed in some way.

'Who are you?' Emily shouted, an unknown rage at this being had formed in her, 'what are you doing her? Tell me'

'Emily, back off' Rosier demanded.

Without even realising it Emily was standing over the cowering creature with her wand pointing into his head. Emily took a step back.

'Tell us who you are' Rosier said more calmly 'and tell us why you are here'

'This is my home, I live here'

'You know what happens here' Rosier stated.

'I know and more' he Replied.

'Who are you?' Emily asked sitting on the step.

'I know who you are, your Emily Birch and we've met before'

'We've met but you're not a muggleborn are you'

'I'm not a muggleborn no but I wasn't born with any magic either, I'm a squib'

Emily let out a bone-chilling laugh.

'The pureblood had a squib and hid him away in her house of torture, which one is it'

'She didn't hid me away', the creature said, 'she tried to help, as I say we've met before but I don't think you'll remember it'

'I said I wasn't born with magic but look' he raised his hand and summoned a book across the room. It waned halfway and fell toward him, he picked it up and put it on the desk.

Emily was sitting on the steps her breathing shallow, after her initial rage she now felt a sense of peace rolling over her as if she felt whole for the first time in years, she felt a weird connection with this creature.

"You'll help us' She said not as a question but as a truth she knew.

'Yes' the creature answered simply.

'However first I think you need to know'

'Ok' was all Emily said.

"I was born without magic to a pureblood family. When I turned 11 they finally conceded I was a squib and my mother hid me away. However she refused to accept it and tried to help me regain the magic I had stolen from me. She took me to this house where the people upstairs did unspeakable things and my Mother did unheard of things to me in the basement. She had run this place for I don't know how long and it was the perfect place to hide me. When all the others went home as the keeper she had the house to herself. She would take the muggleborn children in the dead of night and use them for experiments to try to put their magic in me. She tried everything, the darkest magic. One time she even created a Dementor believing she could siphon off the magic in the moment of transition. After that we had to move to a new home. Then when everything seemed lost she heard about the myth of Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort, that Harry Potter had become a Horcrux and taken some of Lord Voldermort's powers and that why he had defeated him. After that she came possessed with the idea, she was going to make me stronger than before; she would make me a 7 part Horcrux and I would take back the magic stolen from me by muggles.'

Emily looked up at him from where she sat crouched over.

'Me'

'Yes'

'John'

'Yes'

'Who else'

'A girl named Mary Whittle, Tuppence Milton, William Thomas, Hogan Strader and Peter Smith'

'Now tell me your name'

'My name is Yaxley, Nihil Yaxley'

'Now tell us the names of every member of the group'

'My mother Votuma Yaxley, Nocens Lestrange, Punire Travers, Celatuma Ollivander, Vultus Fawley, Celare Shacklebolt and Situs Shafiq.'

She took a deep breath; she had done it. She had found out ever member. Rosier and Emily helped him out of the basement. His left leg was deformed and he had difficulty walking although he could do it. They took him back to her home. Somehow she knew he wouldn't escape, even though Rosier was less sure he trusted her.

'What do we do now?' Rosier asked as they sat in the garden with flowers coming into bloom.

'We find a muggleborn in the magical world who has the "Mudblood" mark; we recruit them. Then we get them to spy for us. We have them watch the Ministry and make sure none of the members escape or harm anyone while we bring them to justice'

'We publish in the Quibbler still'

'Yes, I think so, or we create our own journal. All we have to do is never give up. This might take our whole lives but we're never going to stop'

Emily and Rosier sat a while watching the sunrise. Until Emily stood up and asked it Rosier had even had Hoegess. What the hell are hogess he asked. You're in for a treat she told him.

A few weeks went by and her friend Amy had recruited a few Mudbloods, that's what the called themselves, in the Ministry and her army of muggles were hunting down muggles daily. Today Emily had called a gathering of those they'd found. She booked out a hall in the muggle world, as people were mingling she could see those who had been coupling because they seemed to have an intimate connection like she had with John that was indescribable. She saw Tuppence and William together and their Mum's and dad's. She went over and said hello to them glad to see Tuppence was recovering, if slowly it was surely, pinning the Blue Peter badge on her dress. As she was looking round the room she saw her; the girl from the original photo. She had found her at last, she was in her thirties and she had two young kids with her. Emily felt her heart beating hard; she had found her, she had kept her promise and she would never break it.


End file.
